My Little Hero
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. Twilight and Spike has been trapped in the past for several years now. They try to use a spell to summon six ponies to be the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. However something goes wrong and six Heroes in Training are summoned instead! Now watch as the six take the place of the elements of Harmony as villains new and old attack Equestria! Please R&R
1. I Didn't Mean to Kidnap You

A/N: I know... another story when I'm an MHA newbie! But I came up with this idea and it wouldn't leave my head. I had way too many ideas for this idea and I just had to write it... also it popped up during the time when my internet was out... so it made sense that the story would just come to me... so yeah... Anyways enjoy the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or My Hero Academia if I did I would make sure that Lil' Cheese's gender was concise and not confusing... that's not a joke by the way! Did you read the news about it... it's messed up!

Twilight: But Emma does own any OC that pops up...My Little Hero

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: I Didn't Mean to Kidnap You

Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike lived a rather interesting life. That was the best way to put it. Twilight was once a very powerful unicorn, hatching Spike from an egg as a foal. She made a group of friends and saved Equestria many times with them. However in the process she made enemies.

And one of those enemies decided to mess with the Timeline. Her and her friends were tied together to an event called the Sonic Rainboom. And that enemy went back in time so that she could stop it ever happening. Twilight and Spike followed her, but each other one of the threat she defeat (or in one case a bunch of con-stallions) were now ruling Equestria.

Her enemy eventually grew sick and tired of the game decided to use a spell to trap the two in the past. Not only that but the pony made sure to use a spell that would prevent the two from contacting her past self or the five that should have become their friends.

The two would be rendered invisible to the six. If they tried to get some pony to talk to them, that pony would temporally become mute during any attempt to tell them. Any writing would be read as gibberish.

However Twilight had knowledge about future… while it pained her to not see her friends ever again… she knew there other important matters.

Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Discord and of course the first that would show up Nightmare Moon.

Through the years she and Spike managed to come out to those that mattered, Princess Celestia, a the Princess of Equestria would be the first they would tell. She of course believed them. The two would eventually reveal themselves to the "lesser" Princess of Equestria, Cadence as well. Twilight would come forward to her brother and her parents though it was awkward with her past self as well she couldn't interact with her. Also Twilight and Spike introduced themselves to Zecora, a Zebra who thanks to her skills knew about other timelines… they knew this from the previous bad time timelines where she explained everything to them.

But there were the two that were the most important Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst.

Starlight was somepony that Twilight introduced herself to when Starlight was just a foal. She was in a bad place, and Twilight showed her that friendship was something that she needed to work on.

Sunburst was Starlight's best friend. Shortly before Starlight met Twilight, Sunburst was sent to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Thanks to Twilight, Starlight kept in touch with him…

Which as it turned out Sunburst needed, while he as quite skilled in theory, magic wise he was weak for a unicorn and flunked out of the school. Thankfully Starlight as well as Twilight and Spike were there for him.

However the two became two more Twilight's assistants, helping figure out to save Equestria from the Villains.

By finding six ponies to bear the elements of Harmony.

Twilight and Spike (though not a Pony) feared what might happen if they chose to bear it… After all they weren't really part of the timeline, who knows what might happen I they wielded it.

Starlight… she felt she didn't deserve it. Twilight and Spike tried to reassure her that she did, but still refused to believe that she should be a bearer.

As for Sunburst. He didn't want to do it out of solidarity. The irony of this wasn't lost on him nor the others… that the reason why he chose to not be a bearer made him very suited for it.

They had exhausted many options and decided that the best way to do it was a spell.

A spell to summon 6 Ponies from across Equestria.

All three ponies and dragon placed gems around a spell circle.

"Hopefully nothing goes wrong." Said Spike, who after all these year now a teenaged dragon, he placed

"We quadplex checked the spell." Said Sunburst, an orange and white unicorn with a pair of round glasses, "This should work."

"Nothing should go wrong, Sunburst is the greatest magical mind." Said Starlight.

"Starlight." Said Sunburst blushing.

"We all checked it." Said Twilight who was quite a bit taller than the two unicorns, "It should work…"

"Unless it teleports Sunburst from across the room." Said Spike, making Sunburst blush.

"If that's the case you can fight fate." Said Starlight.

"Come on." Said Sunburst.

"She's right you know." Said Twilight.

"Fine… but only then." Said Sunburst.

All the gems were lined up, the candles were lit.

"All right! Let's recruit 6 Ponies with Attitude!" said Spike.

The three ponies looked at the dragon.

"What… someone had to say it." Said Spike.

Twilight's horn start to glow as the magic circle and candles flared.

In a very different world… Something was going down.

It was a world filled with humans. Many years ago a baby was born that glowed. Since then more and more people began showing powers known as Quirks, until at this punt 80 percent of the population had powers.

Of course Super Heroes and Super Villain fights were now common what if with 80 percent of the world having powers. So much so that schools were formed decimated to training heroes.

And such a school was the prestigious UA of Japan.

School hadn't been in session for more than a week, but something was already going wrong for a class of first years.

What was meant to be a stand rescue training exercise at USJ (that stands for Unforeseen Situation Joint. Not Universal Studios Japan) turned nasty when villains showed up.

One of the villains that was an amorphous cloud with the Quirk that allowed him to warp appeared to the students and teachers, introducing their group as the League of Villains.

Two of the students tried to attack the Amorphous Cloud, but it didn't work and he covered all 20 Students in a black dome so he could warp them throughout the facility.

However what no one knew was that six of those students would just disappear. And not because of the villain.

In Equestria, there was a bright flash of light as six figures appeared in a bright flash of light.

"What…" said one of six who was boy with green hair and the only one wearing his gym uniform.

"Is this part of the USJ?" asked another boy who was much taller with navy hair, glasses and wearing armor.

"Humans…" whispered Twilight in shock.

Humans were not native to Equestria, however Twilight and Spike knew about them. As they had been to another world connected to this one via mirror portal.

"Wait… did you just say…" said Starlight.

There was another flash of light coming from the six, the six humans were now six ponies.

"Well they're not humans anymore." Said Spike.

"This is fine! Totally fine!" said Twilight with her eye twitching.

"Good… it's just a level 1." Sighed Sunburst.

Through the years of known Twilight they had developed a level system for her freak outs.

The six quickly noticed what was off about their bodies.

"Okay! I don't think we're in the USJ anymore!" said well… a former girl now filly, she was now a light pink Pegasus with a feather in a bubble as her cutie mark, her now mane remained the same which was brown of course she had a match tale.

"Unless it's some sort of Hallucination quirk." Said the boy who was in the armor now a light blue earth pony with an engine as a cutie mark as his back legs were strange thanks to his Quirk, as his legs had an engine that let him run at super speed.

"This feels too real to be an illusion or hallucination." Said a girl who know a red unicorn with a Russian nesting doll surrounded by a puff of smoke, hair mane was black and put into (ironically) a large ponytail.

A boy who was now a Pegasus colt was silently staring at his hooves, the interesting thing was that that his mane and tail were two different colors and body was two, with his right side having white hair and an icy blue and his left having dark red hair and a vermillion coat, his cutie mark was half snowflake half flame. It should be noted he also had a horrific burn scar over his left eye.

"What the fuck did you do to us!" yelled a boy who was now an orange earth with his blonde spikey mane and a cutie mark that wan exploding grenade.

And then his hooves blew up… his Quirk was sweating a nitrocycline like substance form his palms.

And the reason why he could do it through his hooves… look it's magic… just magic…

"Kacchan! Calm down!" said the formally green haired boy, now a mint green unicorn with a shield for a cutie mark.

He was then shot by a net.

They all looked where the net came from, turned out the now red unicorn was holding some sort of gun.

"My quirk still works." She said.

The bio-colored colt created some ice.

"Mine does too." He said.

The pink Pegasus touch a book that started to float and then pressed her hooves together.

"Mine still works." She said.

"Wait quirk?" asked Twilight, "Does Canterlot High mean anything?"

The five just stared at Twilight as everything was confusing (the sixth was just trying to get out of the net while swearing up a storm).

Twilight just started laughing as her eye shrank and twitched.

"great! This is great! I accidentally kidnapped a bunch of humans and turned them into ponies from a world from which I have no idea!" said Twilight.

"Oh no!" said Starlight.

" It's a level 4." Sighed Spike.

"I'll go get the fire extinguisher." Said Sunburst leaving the room.

The five just stared in horror.

"Safety precaution." Said Starlight.

"Hahahahaha! I screwed up so badly!" yelled Twilight, "Maybe I should just join her! That would be perfect!"

Starlight sighed and shot a beam from her horn, which encased Twilight in a bubble.

"Sound proof bubble." Said Starlight.

However the five were just looking at the new unicorns' horns.

"We have a lot of explaining to do ." said Spike.

"You're right." Said Starlight.

"Perhaps would be a good time to explain what's going on…" sighed Starlight.

"We were gathered to save the world?" asked the pink Pegasus.

"Yes! Thank you! That saves a lot of time!" said Starlight.

"We didn't mean to summon you… we meant to summon ponies from this world." Said Sunburst entering the room, "But something went wrong."

"We have no idea what happened." Said Starlight, "And I cannot apologize enough!"

"Okay… I know a bit about humans." Said Spike taking charge to make sure that Starlight didn't freak out.

"Wait… humans don't exist here?" asked the red unicorn.

"No… for that few seconds you were still human was the first time myself and Starlight had seen any." Explained Sunburst.

"Then why were we transformed?" asked blue earth pony.

"Magic." Said Spike with a shrug.

"Sorry but that's the only we can give you." Said Sunburst.

"How can we trust you?" asked the bi-colored Pegasus.

"You can't." said Starlight.

"What!" yelled the five surprised at the bluntness.

"Well… we accidently kidnapped you, turned you into ponies and subjected you to a Level 4 Twilight Freak out." Listed off Spike ticking off with his claws.

"IS she all right?" asked the now green unicorn.

They all looked at Twilight who was having bouts of maniacal laughter followed by bouts of crying.

"She'll be fine… just give her time to calm down." Said Starlight.

"In fact the thing that would have let you trust us won't work because you're not from this world." Said Sunburst.

"Speaking of which I have to send her a letter telling her not to come after all." Said Spike

Spike wrote a letter which he then rolled up and burned it with his fire, which surprisingly didn't actually burn but rather disappear in a cloud of sparkles.

"Also the explanation we're about give is just as insane!" said Starlight.

"It can't be that insane." Said the green unicorn.

"Time travel is involved…" said Starlight.

"Okay… that is insane." Said the green unicorn.

"Look you don't' have to believe anything just hear us out." Said Sunburst.

"Fuck you!" yelled the now orange earth pony form the net.

"He doesn't speak for us." Said now red unicorn.

"Should we let him out of there…" said Starlight.

The other four looked at the green unicorn.

"Why are you looking at me?" He said.

"You did grow up together…" said the now pink Pegasus.

The now green unicorn sighed.

Not too long later Starlight set up a table along with tea and cookies.

The now orange unicorn was sitting there glaring at everyone at the table, but didn't do anything under the threat of "I can do worse things than a net, so play nicely." From Starlight.

The now pink Pegasus grabbed a cookie.

"This is really weird." She said as she held it with her hoof.

"I get it… I never understood how worked either." Said Spike with a shrug, "And I've grown up with Ponies."

"Before we get started I guess we should introduce yourself properly." Said Starlight, "I'm Starlight Glimmer."

"Spike, as you can tell I'm a dragon." Said Spike.

"And I am Sunburst." Said Sunburst.

"And the big ball of crazy over there is Twilight Sparkle." Said Starlight as Twilight was still ranting.

Twilight took a break from her rant to glare at Starlight.

"Is that bubble one way?" asked the now red unicorn .

"Maybe…" sighed Starlight.

She got stares.

"Look we tried it to completely sound proof, but that didn't work." Said Starlight.

After that awkward bit of silence.

"I believe I should be the one to introduce myself, I am Tenya Iida!" said the blue now earth pony.

"Oh Ochaco Uraraka." Said the now Pink Pegasus.

"I am Momo Yaoyorozu." Said the now red unicorn.

"Shoto Todoroki." Said the bio colored Pegasus.

"I am Izuku Midoriya." Said the green unicorn rather nervously.

They all looked at the now orange earth, pony who clearly didn't want to introduce himself.

"Well… I heard you being called Kacchan earlier." Said Spike.

"Don't you dare fucking call me that!" yelled the now Orange Earth Pony and literally exploding.

"Do you want to go to Bad Foal Jail?" asked Starlight, "Because I will send you to Bad Foal Jail."

"His name is Katsuki Bakugo… and he has a bit of temper I'm afraid." Said Tenya.

"What did you say!" yelled Katsuki.

"Interesting Neighpponese names." Said Sunburst.

"Is that important?" asked Tenya.

"One of the ponies in town is a huge manga fan if she managed to spread word you don't' have to take on aliases to make you fit in better." Said Spike.

"Wait… what?" asked Izuku.

"Manga exists here?" asked Momo.

"Yeah… I guess you're from your world's equivalent of Neighppon." Said Sunburst.

"Maybe we should change the subject." Said Ochaco getting weirded out they're in a magical fantasy world filled with ponies… and they had manga… and an equivalent of their own home country.

"So you know each other already?" asked Sunburst.

"We all attend school together." Said Momo.

"But we just started a few days ago so we don't know each other well." Said Izuku, "Expect for me and Kacchan, we grew up together."

"We can work with that…" said Spike.

"All right! There's two parts to the story." Said Starlight, "So listen well… Long Ago two pony Princesses ruled Equestria, the elder sister raised the sun and brought light to our world and the other gave us the moon and stars. However one day the younger sister grew jealous as the ponies of the land went to sleep after she put so much work to the night. She became twisted and decided to bring about enteral night to the world. The elder sister had no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony to seal away her younger sister into the moon. However it isnad that on the 1,000 anniversary of her sealing, the stars would aid her in breaking free, allowing her to take her revenge and plunge our world into Endless Night. The only way to defeat her is for six ponies to find and revive the Elements of Harmony."

"IS that why we were brought here?" asked Momo.

"Yes, we've tried many times to find ponies to act as the bearers but nothing ever worked." Said Sunburst.

"Why can you do it?" asked Momo.

"Wait… wasn't time travel involved?" asked Ochaco.

"You're right." Said Starlight quietly.

"Years ago… there should have been an event called the Sonic Rainboom. This event would have tied Six Ponies together through a special magical bond. These six ponies would have been the bearers of the elements of Harmony. Not only defeating Nightmare Moon, but either dispatch or help dispatch many threats to Equestria. However they fought against a very powerful unicorn. She managed to get away, and vowed revenge. That revenge was going back in time to and making sure the Sonic Rainboom never happened. One of those ponies along with her non-Pony assistant. They were sent back to the present where on the threats they fought off was never defeated. They went back in time again, but each time they went back in time the unicorn was able to prevent the event from ever happening. Then the unicorn got sick and tired and put the pony under a spell that trapped both her and assistant in the past. So that she could personally watch the bond never be formed. Not only that but the two were unable to contact that past versions of the six ponies in any way. They couldn't be seen or heard by them… nor could they have any pony talk to them and writing would just be gibberish." Explained Sunburst.

"Wait fi they saved the world…" said Momo.

"The unicorn was completely unaware of the heroic deeds." Said Sunburst.

"She ran a cult like village. From what I heard it really creepy. This village didn't get any news about Nightmare Moon or the other threats. She was completely in the dark." Said Spike.

"So where are they?" asked Izuku.

"Well the pony is currently calming down from the freak out, while the assistant is currently telling a bunch of humans turned magic ponies about what's going down." Said Spike.

"That makes sense." Said Shoto.

"Remember we can't blame you from not believing us or trusting us." Said Sunburst.

"In fact I would consider of all of you idiots for 100 percent believing the story… and trusting us! I mean who would trust us… especially me considering…" said Starlight.

That was when suddenly Twilight magically pulled her into the sound proof bubble.

It was clear that Twilight had calmed down and looking at Starlight who had burst into tears for some reason. Twilight just brushed away her tears and hugged her.

"She's hiding something." Thought Izuku.

"If you're thinking she's hiding something, oh yeah definitely is!" said Spike.

"But it's better for you learn to trust us before she unleashed that bombshell." Said Sunburst.

Then he looked at Katsuki.

"No offense." Said he said to him.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he yelled.

"Is there any way to send us home?" asked Iida.

"Our classmates were just attacked by villains." Said Momo.

"There is one way…" said Sunburst, "We close the loop."

"Close the loop?" asked Ochaco.

"You know going back in time and stopping the unicorn from stopping the Sonic Rainboom. It would literally like everything never happened." Said Spike, "I'm sure you have some time travel media in your world like that."

"But we're not from this world, what if something goes wrong, like we get sent back to the USJ and time had passed for our world, and there's even a chance for our memories would be erased so we wouldn't have any memories of where he had been or what if we do keep our memories…" mumbled Izuku in a some sort of mumbling storm weirding everyone else out.

"Keep it down you damn nerd." Said Katsuki

"Sorry." Sid Izuku.

"But he's right." Said Twilight who had left the bubble with Starlight, "There's way too many variables to factor in now that we're dealing with another world."

She summoned a lot of pieces of paper and began to make notes.

"I mean there's way to many factors in this. Like memories, timeline, the differences between worlds. Not to mention the fact that the spell wasn't able to work that way…" said Twilight.

"You know what! Let's just figure out why the spell went wrong!" said Sunburst changing the subject.

"So… how long until you can close the loop?" asked Tenya.

"Uh…" said Spike.

"A year and half." Said Twilight.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" yelled Katsuki, "We're stuck here like this for a year and a half!"

"Yes…" sighed Twilight.

Katsuki looked ready to attack her.

That was when he was suddenly magically lifted by Starlight.

"Do you want to go bad Foal Jail." Said Starlight, "Because I will send you Bad Foal Jail."

"I'd like to you try." Said Katsuki.

"Come you two! We need to get along!" said Sunburst.

"Bite me!" yelled Katsuki.

"Oh you want me to bite you, because I will!" Said Starlight.

"Come on!" said Sunburst.

"This is not how I thought today would go…" muttered Twilight slamming her face into the face.

"None of us did." Said Izuku.

And with that a new legend would rise in Equestria… they just had to earn each other's trust, get along, get to know each other, earn the Elements of Harmony…

Okay… it was an extremally uphill battle… but still the legend would begin.

Next Time: The Six Heroes in training learn more about the place their stuck in and their new bodies. Also what happened to the original bearers of Harmony? Find out next time!


	2. Magic is Awesome!

Chapter 2: Magic is Awesome!

Izuku slowly began to wake up, as he slowly remembered the dream from last night… it was weird where they went to a class trip to learn rescue training then villains attacked then he and fie of his classmates were accidently kidnaped by a magical talking pony who was probably crazy and were turned into magical talking ponies as well…

Then he realized that he couldn't feel his fingers or toes.

He lifted his hands to his face and saw mint green hooves.

He saw up and looked around the room, Twilight had created some beds for them and he and has male classmates were sharing the room with Spike and Sunburst, though Spike was the only one of the tow in there sleeping. Sunburst's bed hadn't looked like it hadn't been slept in.

Izuku sighed.

(Flashback)

Twilight finally looked up at them.

"So… about those powers you showing off." She said.

"You only just noticed now?" asked Izuku.

"No I noticed earlier… but I was having a level four freak out." Said Twilight.

"What are you guys super heroes or something?" asked Spike.

"We just started training." Said Ochaco.

Spike's eyes started to sparkle.

"Really?" he asked, "You guys are training to be super heroes! That is so awesome!"

They realized that they were dealing with some kind of fan… uh… dragon.

"He's a huge comic book fan." Laughed Twilight.

"Twilight!" said Spike blushing.

"We could answer a few questions from you." Said Izuku knowing the feeling very well.

And so over the next few hours Spike asked question after question about their powers, weakness, heroes from their world, if they ever fought villains ETC…

He even counited asking during dinner and only stopped when Twilight made him and the 6 go to bed.

(End of Flashback)

Izuku decided to get up since he was awake.

He made his way to the kitchen where Starlight was pouring herself some coffee in a mug that said "Friendship is Magic… once the coffee kicks in…"

"So sleep okay?" asked Starlight.

'"It was okay." Said Izuku.

"Hey it's understandable." Said Starlight with a shrug, "You're in a completely different world, a completely different body and with ponies you can't fully trust!"

She drank her coffee.

"So did you get any sleep last night?" asked Izuku.

"Not at all." Said Starlight, "Checking the spell schematics over and over again… all signs points to picking ponies from all across Equestria. Even with Alicorn magic."

"Alicorn?" asked Izuku.

"That's what Twilight is." Said Sunburst walking in also looking exhausted, he filled a mug that that a picture of a unicorn dressed like a stereotypical wizard, "They have the abilities of all three tribes. However their very rare. Not counting Nightmare Moon, only two others exist, Princess Celestia and Princess Candance."

That was when they heard a crash upstairs.

"Izuku Midoriya…" said Starlight putting her hoof on his shoulder, "You are a saint…"

"Thanks?" said Izuku.

In the bathroom, both Ochaco and Momo were brushing their teeth when they heard the crash.

"Bakugo's awake." Said Momo.

"Yeah…" said Ochaco.

In the bedroom, Katsuki and Tenya were arguing.

"You can't just destroy the bed!" said Tenya, "Have you no shame!"

"They kidnapped us and turned us into ponies!" yelled Katsuki, "Why should I gave a damn about being a good guest."

"Hello one of your kidnappers is in the room." Pointed out Spike as he had woken up thanks to the fight.

Shoto on the other hand was making his bed ignoring the two fighting.

"If you two are going to fight I won't let you have any breakfast!" called out Starlight.

"Like I care about any stupid pony breakfast." Muttered Katsuki.

"Fine then! No super spicy eggs for Katsuki Bakugo!" called out Starlight.

Katsuki gritted his teeth, "Damn it! Deku must have told her."

Thankfully it really was eggs for breakfast, they had plenty and it was easy to make for 9 ponies and one dragon.

"I was wondering." Said Izuku to start a conversation while eating, "What happened to the original element bearers?"

Twilight sighed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!" said Izuku.

"It's okay… I just should have known you would ask that." Sighed Twilight, "And I have kept track on them for the most part. 3 confirmed, 1 status unknown and 1 "status unknown"."

"Why did you use air quotes for that one." Said Izuku.

"It's occultly a really interesting story." Said Starlight.

Twilight magically produced five case files, causing the six to stare.

"Pinkamena "Pinkie" Pie, she is now a member of the musical comedy duo "Cheesy Pie!" She actually the one who wrote their most popular song "Rock Farm Paradise." Said Twilight.

She placed another one on the table.

"Applejack, she lives in Manehattan, her job is unknown…" said Twilight.

"Twilight… what have we told you about the casefiles." Said Spike.

"That I need more hobbies…" sighed Twilight.

"Remember, you have no real reason to trust us and if Nightmare Moon doesn't show up you can just run and try to find help somewhere." Said Starlight to the five rather blunt.

"Please stop making them paranoid." Said Twilight.

"But you will get meet Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Both of them are here in town for the Summer Sun Celebration." Said Sunburst.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh sorry, I guess with all my questions last night we forgot to explain it." Said Spike.

"Every year on the longest day of the year, it's a celebration where everypony watches Celestia raises the sun." said Twilight.

She got blank looks.

"We still don't know the history of this world." Reminded Tenya.

"Good point." Said Twilight.

"But every year we celebrate on that day." Said Spike, "Both of them are going to be in town for it."

"You can actually talk to them about what's going to prove the mute part of the spell." Said Starlight.

"It's also the day after tomorrow." Said Sunburst.

"Anyways the other three." Said Twilight laying down the case files.

"Fluttershy. Equestria's first and foremost naturalist. Has studied every animal all throughout Equestria…"

"You can find quite a few books she wrote throughout the library." Said Sunburst.

"next up is Rainbow Dahs, officially she disappeared as a filly." Said Twilight, "She was kidnapped by the evil Dr. Caballeron after seeing her flying skills, to get the Talisman of Tonatiuth. However she and the algologist Daring Do managed to defeat him and Daring Do took Rainbow Dash under wing."

"Then why is she considered missing?" asked Ochaco.

"Once again… this sounds crazy, but Daring Do pretends to be a fictional character thanks to the books she writes. Everypony thinks that Rainbow Dash is fictional character. Very few know she is real. She goes by Prism Bolt and is officially A.K. Yearling's personal assistant."

"She's also well known for getting into fights at comic cons with this one pony named Quibble Pants." Said Spike.

He took out pictures of a blue Pegasus wearing a large wearing large sweat and glasses getting into a fight with a pony dressed up in explorer while Sunburst was clearly in between them trying to stop them fighting.

"It was my first convention." Said Sunburst.

"So wait… thanks to a book series, everyone thinks these ponies are fictional." Said Momo.

"Not everypony." Said Starlight, "She and Fluttershy are good friends and she even appeared in a couple scenes in the last few books. Though officially she and "Prism Bolt" are the ones who are friends."

"That is the one where the status unknown was in quotation marks." Said Tenya, "What about the last."

"Rarity… she compel disappeared years ago as a filly. No pony knows what happened to her, not her parents, not her teachers… no pony." Sighed Twilight.

Twilight was shaking.

"You forgot." Said Spike, "This timeline's version of Twilight."

"Wait." Said Ochaco.

"Remember I am from the future." Said Twilight, "So there is another me running around."

"She works at the royal archive in Canterlot" said Sunburst, "We're going to have to introduce you in the future."

"Wait… doesn't that mean there's also another Spike?" asked Momo.

"Oh I wasn't born in this timeline." Said Spike.

"Really do you know why?" asked Izuku.

Both Spike and Twilight froze.

(Flashback)

Twilight and Spike were talking to Princess Celestia.

Thankfully the Princess knew of Twilight Sparkle before the conversation so she was able to believe the two from future. Thanks to the fact that her niece Candance both baby sat Twilight and was dating Twilight's older brother Shinning Armor.

Twilight sighed.

"Thank you for believing us." Said Twilight.

"It's quite all right." Said Princess Celestia.

"So…" said Spike changing the subject, "Is this world's Twilight all right. I know she didn't pass her test."

"Oh she passed." Said Princess Celestia, "After all the final test was a test of how to handle a no win situation. That dragon egg was a dummy."

Princess Celestia looked at the two.

"Are you okay?" asked Princess Celestia.

"The dragon egg was a dummy?" asked Twilight, "Are you sure?"

"Of course it was." Said Princess Celestia, "How do you know about it?"

Then it hit her, just why Twilight had a dragon assistant.

"I created life from nothing… am I god?" asked Twilight.

"What… what am I?" asked Spike staring at his claws.

"Oh dear…" said Princess Celestia.

(End of Flashback)

Both Twilight and Spike had a thousand yard stare.

"Look the fact that they haven't told us means that whatever the reason is, it's something we're really not meant to know." Said Starlight.

"What makes you say that?" asked Katsuki.

"You'll understand once you get to us better." Said Sunburst.

"Okay!" said Twilight as the four were done with their breakfast, "We'll going to leave you six to talk."

"Why?" asked Izuku.

"because you haven't had a chance to discuss all this yet." Said Sunburst.

"Sorry for the constant questions last night." Spike said sheepishly.

The left the six to talk in the kitchen.

And five out of six of them quickly decided how to handle their situation.

"What do you mean we're going to go along with it!" yelled Katsuki.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Momo.

"We're in a completely defend world, in strange bodies with no idea how to get home." Said Izuku.

"But it's only until the Summer Sun celebration." Said Tenya.

"If Nightmare Moon isn't real or she doesn't show up, then we'll do something." Said Momo.

Katsuki looked like he was ready to blow up.

"It's the day after tomorrow. Do you think you can handle until then." Said Tenya.

Katsuki still looked ready to blow up.

"Besides, they outright said they don't expect us to trust them." Said Shoto, "I think that's another reason to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Whatever! But if they brainwash us, know it's all your fault!" yelled Katsuki.

"IF they were going to brainwash us, wouldn't they have done it when we got here?" asked Ochaco.

Katsuki didn't answer.

"Hey!" called out Starlight's voice, "When you're done, there's something we have to do!"

"How is she doing that?" asked Ochaco.

"It's magic!" called out Starlight.

They looked at each other, and realized that conversation was over… well expect for Katsuki.

"Seriously!" yelled Katsuki.

"This conversation is over and you know it." Said Shoto.

"Icy Hot bastard." Muttered Katsuki.

They entered the main room of the library (which was where they were living in).

"What do you need to talk about?" asked Tenya.

"About your magic." Said Twilight.

"Magic?" asked Izuku.

"All ponies have magic." Said Sunburst, "Unicorns you've already seen, Pegasi can fly and can control cloud and Earth Ponies have enhanced speed, strength and a connection to plants… though that one is weaker than the others."

"You think that we'd just believe that!" yelled Katsuki.

"We're planning going outside and showing you." Pointed out Starlight.

"We get that you don't like us." Said Sunburst.

HE glared at them.

"But wouldn't be it be a good idea to get used to your bodies?" asked Sunburst.

Katsuki still glared at him.

"You are seriously a saint." Whispered Starlight to Izuku.

"We're walking on all fours." Pointed out Tenya, "And considering I haven't been able to test my quirk I believe this is greatly needed."

"Remember super strength in addition to explosions." Said Spike.

"you better not lying." Said Katsuki.

"well the sooner the better." Said Twilight levitating something towards her, and she put the thing on her and she completely disappeared, "inability cloak!"

The cloak began to glow and Twilight reappeared.

"Special spell that only those that know of her existence can see her." Said Starlight.

The six stared at Twilight.

"I'm a time displaced Alicorn." Said Twilight, "My existence is a secret only known to a select few."

Izuku knew that Alicorns were rare so he understood it.

The others didn't.

Twilight sighed at the confusion.

"I have so much to explain don't I?" asked Twilight.

"We've barely scratched the surface of Equestria." Pointed out Sunburst.

"Yeah." Said Twilight, "So do you want to go quick way or the long way?"

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"Well I can teleport us to a good location or we can walk there." Said Twilight.

"I think teleporting is better." Said Starlight.

"Why?" asked Izuku.

"Because it's probably better to wait until tomorrow to introduce you other ponies." Said Starlight.

"We're actually having a pre-Summer Sun Celebration party tomorrow." Said Spike, "Probably should have told you sooner."

"It's a tradition for party all night before watching Celestia raise the sun." said Sunburst.

"Shouldn't we be training?" asked Shoto.

"You're right." Said Twilight suddenly teleporting everyone to a clearing. Thankfully it's large enough to run around.

"This is a good place to test my Quirk." Said Tenya.

"What about the so called super strength?" asked Katsuki.

That was when Starlight caused a large rock to appear.

"Break this rock without using your Quirk… that's what it's called, right?" asked Starlight.

"You're just messing with me!" yelled Katsuki.

"Punch and see if I'm just messing with you." Said Starlight.

Katsuki punched the large rock to prove that she was messing with him…

She wasn't and it shattered, causing the other five to stare in shock.

"So how do you think I did Deku?" asked Katsuki.

"I think you made a mistake showing he could do that…" said Izuku.

"Probably." Admitted Starlight, "Just show him up by getting strong in magic quickly."

"Starlight, we don't know what his power level is." Said Sunburst.

"Sorry…" said Starlight, "Didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't." said Sunburst.

Sunburst took some of the broken rock that Katsuki destroyed.

"These should be good practice tools." Said Starburst.

"So what do we do exactly?" asked Momo.

"Well I'm sure both of you are sensing a power that inside of you that eels foreign." Said Starburst.

Both of them nodded, both of them have been feeling a power seprated from their quirk ever since coming to Equestria.

"Now focus that power on the rocks." Said Sunburst, "Sorry if my advice is awkward…"

"I think I get it." Said Momo.

Momo's horn glowed with a light red energy and one of the rocks was lifted.

Izuku who's quirk… was best to say complicated decided to try.

His horn lit up green and suddenly he teleported where the two rocks were.

"Oh sorry." Said Izuku.

Sunburst was just gaping at this fact as his glasses started to fall off his face.

"That is wrong…" said Sunburst, "But… I can't complain."

"Teleportation is harder than telekinesis." Said Starlight.

"What seriously!" said Izuku.

"anyway I should help Tenya Iida in case he crashes." Said Starlight.

"And I'll make sure he doesn't get too power happy." Said Spike.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Katsuki.

Spike just shrugged not wanting to tell him just yet.

"All right!" said Twilight to Ochaco and Shoto, "I wasn't born with my wings."

"You weren't?" asked Ochaco.

"No. It's complicated when a pony shows great skill and heart they become an alicorn." Said Twilight, "But it's extremely rare when it happens… The alternate timeline version of me is still a unicorn."

"So you had to learn to fly too." Said Shoto.

"That's right, so I know it can be awkward having new wings… or having a new set of limbs all together." Said Twilight.

Ochaco stared at her new wings in horror not even realizing it.

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought it up." Said Shoto.

"Yeah." Sighed Twilight.

Starlight watched Twilight showed the new Pegasi how to fly, while Sunburst was teaching Izuku how to use telekinesis.

She knew it was unconventional but she had hope that everything would work out.

She then turned to Tenya.

"All right!" said Starlight, "Tell me about your Quirk so I can prepare to catch you."

"Are you sure that is the waste idea?" asked Tenya.

"How else are you going to get used to your body?" asked Starlight.

Tenya didn't answer.

And with the training the six got used to their bodies… if only a little… and hopefully it would enough when Nightmare Moon showed up.

Next Time: In order to introduce them to more ponies they go to check on preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration. However something goes horribly wrong... what goes horribly wrong? Find out next time!

A/N: Rarity's disappearance is very important and all will be revealed eventually! All I will say it will be interesting.


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations

The training with magic went well. Granted it was really just flying lessons, making sure Izuku and Momo had a grip on basic telekinesis and making sure that Tenya's front legs would be able to catch up to his back. Thanks to his new Earth skills they were.

But it was the next day that would be important. After all they were going to meet the locals… and the Apple Family from all Across Equestria.

But still they were humans transformed into ponies and their introductions to Ponies had to perfect!

Which was why Twilight came up with a simple equation.

Well… a simple equation for Twilight.

A ton of lists, pieces of paper, charts and other various things.

"And that is how we're going to handle the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration." Said Twilight.

"Interesting." Said Tenya who seemed to be the only one who understood.

"If you're wondering…" whispered Spike, "She was always like this!"

"Maybe you should explain it again… without showing your graphs…" said Sunburst.

"Fine!" said Twilight, "All right! So the perfect way to do is to divide you into two groups!"

"Is that a good idea?" asked Momo.

"It is… plus it would probably be a good idea not have you all at the Apple Family Farm." Said Twilight, "You will be there for hours unless something goes wrong."

"Why what happens?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh their just a big open family who let's any pony join in their festivities." Said Spike.

"They decided to have their family reunion at the Summer Sun Celebration since well… minds as well." Said Starlight, "Also you won't be able to leave… Apple Bloom is still at the age where disappointing her is like kicking a puppy."

"What?" asked Shoto.

"You'll understand when you get there." Said Twilight, "Anyways group 1 who will check on the weather progress and food preparation will be Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu and Katsuki Bakugo, with Starlight accompanying you."

"Why do I have to do this!" yelled Katsuki.

"It's either that or help us get ready for the party." Said Spike, "You do not want to help us get ready for the party."

"Oh come on Spike it's not that bad." Said Twilight, "I mean the placement of everything have to be absolutely perfect in order to maximize capacity."

"Okay I'll go out and meet some damn ponies!" yelled Katsuki.

"When she was little her favorite doll came with a notepad so you can pretend to do her homework." Whispered Spike.

"Team 2 will see how the decorations and music is coming along, of course you can figure that group consists of Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka with Sunburst accompanying you." Said Twilight.

"As we mentioned during this time you can test the spell that prevents us from telling the ponies that would have been twilight's friend what happened." Said Sunburst.

"Wait is Applejack going to be there?" asked Starlight.

"From what Big Mac said she's definitely coming… besides she doesn't want to disappoint her little sister." Said Spike.

"Still at that puppy kicking age." Said Starlight.

"So you all ready for your jobs!" said Twilight.

The others nodded.

Later the two group separated and went to do their jobs and meet the ponies around town, exchange polite greetings.

However Tenya did get a few looks thanks to his back legs.

Soon enough Group 2 got the Town Hall were two ponies were decorating it, one was a ruby red earth ponies with a pink and purple mane and a comic book for a cutie mark and the other was a deep sky blue unicorn (that's the actual name of the color) unicorn with a medium blue and pink mane who also wore a pair of medium blue glasses, she had a quill writing in a book as a cutie mark.

"Look! All I'm saying is that living will envy the dead!" said the earth pony, "Wow… I really went off a tangent there!"

"You did!" said unicorn.

Then the two noticed the group.

"Oh hey Sunburst!" called out the Earth Pony.

"Here to check our progress?" asked the unicorn.

Sunburst nodded.

"This is Raspberry Swirl." Said Sunburst motioning to the earth pony.

"Sup!" said the earth pony named Raspberry Swirl.

"And Everlasting Imagination." Said Sunburst motioning over to the unicorn.

"My friends call me Evy." Said Everlasting Imagination.

"This is Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka and Tenya Iida." Said Sunburst, "Their helping us with our project."

"Awesome." Said Raspberry.

"Cool! Those are Neighpponese names!" said Everlasting Imagination, "But… you don't look Neighpponese…"

Everlasting Imagination began to sweat and then walk away without saying anything.

"Is she all right?" asked Izuku.

Raspberry Swirl sighed, "I know what's wrong."

She picked up one of the decoration and tossed it at Everlasting.

"Raspberry!" yelled Everlasting Imagination.

"Evy! They're clearly not Weebs!" yelled Raspberry Swirl throwing another decoration at her, "Also you don't have much room to judge Ms. "I learned how to use a katana and I named mine Yuki-Chan.""

Everlasting caught that decoration and put it up on the wall.

"Well how am I supposed react?" asked Everlasting Imagination.

"Like a polite normal pony!" yelled Raspberry Swirl.

"The decorations look like they're coming along." Said Tenya.

"So… yeah…" said Sunburst who knew it was a good time to leave.

"What's a "Weeb"?" asked Ochaco.

"You don't' want to know." Said Sunburst.

Outside Starlight took her group to the point where the pony in charge of weather would be.

They watched a green-yellow Pegasus mare with a bright yellow and orange mane with a 20 sided die for a cutie was destroying cloud in a rather interesting way in the sky.

"Hey! H.P! I want you to meet some ponies!" yelled Starlight.

"Sorry! I cannot interact for I am destroying my enemies!" yelled the Pegasus apparently named H.P.

The three human turned ponies stared at the Pegasus.

"So…" said starlight.

"I am ahead of schedule!" said H.P. "But I still have more foes to vanquish! FOR EQUESTRIA AND THE PRINCESS!"

"Is she okay?" asked Momo.

"She's just trying to make her job more interesting." Sighed Starlight, "I figured that might happen…"

"I thought we were supposed to meet the ponies of the town. Said Shoto.

"That's why our group is going to Sweet Apple Acres!" said Starlight.

Little did they know what was going to happen on that farm.

Meanwhile Group 2 headed to where Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich were practicing.

"Just a word of warning, I've met them a few time before, they can be pretty intense." Said Sunburst.

They approached the pair of ponies, one was a very pink mare and the other was a yellow stallion with a brown mane and tail. Both of their manes and tail were both equally poofy. They were clearly Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich.

"Sunburst!" cheered Pinkie.

She immediately hugged him. Then saw the three former humans.

"New ponies!" yelled Pinkie.

She shook all three of theory hooves very quickly.

"So here to see our practice." Said Pinkie.

"We are." Said Tenya.

"Have you been practicing?" asked Sunburst.

"We are consummate professionals." Said Cheese Sandwich.

"What's that thing back there." Said Ochaco noticed a strange thing nearby.

A thing that suddenly exploded in a weird explosion that had a mix of various colored smokes, food and confetti.

"We are consummate professionals in the field of Comedy Music." Said Pinkie.

"So let's get ready to rocky road you!" yelled Cheese Sandwich.

"Let's do this!" yelled Pinkie.

And so the four viewed the musical practice.

Elsewhere Group 1 made it to Sweet Apple Acres.

Along the way Starlight explained the apple family being a huge family that specialized in apple production (but they did grow other foods depending on the location).

"Do all of them grow apples?" asked Momo.

"Applejack has another job." Said Starlight, "There's a few who also don't' work in the apple department."

They got to the farm and saw a large celebration going on of ponies of all ages most of them earth, though they did see a pinkish unicorn with a purple mane.

"Remember be on your best behavior." Said Starlight.

"Oh what? "Bad foal jail?"" asked Katsuki.

"No I have something worse in mind." Said Starlight.

Katsuki just glared at Starlight, he knew that she could pull off any sort of punishment she had in mind.

They entered the farm.

"Hey! Summer Celebration food inspection!" called out Starlight.

The crowd of ponies immediately converged on the group with a rather fast talking pony giving introductions to everypony.

"You have to stay for lunch!" said one of them.

"Please stay for lunch." Said a small yellow filly giving the four big puppy dog eyes.

That filly was indeed aforementioned Apple Bloom. The four stared at her, each of them feeling guilt for disappointing her, even Katsuki… but it was clear he was angry about the guilt.

"I told you…" said Starlight in a low voice, "Disappointing her is like kicking a puppy."

And so they were welcomed to the Apple Family Reunion.

Back with Group 2, Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich had finished their practice.

Ochaco and Izuku both enjoyed the music, while Tenya was unsure why a pair of Comedy Music's were chosen for some sort royal event.

He didn't know Princess Celestia at all and didn't know that she enjoyed livening things up.

But still they knew that they had to test out to see if that spell was really there.

"Hey there's something we wanted to ask you." Said Ochaco.

"Really what?" asked Pinkie.

"It's about…" said Tenya, however that was when he voice suddenly failed him, his mouth was moving but no sound came out.

"What was that?" asked Pinkie.

"It's nothing." Said Tenya.

"Well see you are the Summer Sun celebration." Said Cheese Sandwich.

"Now if you excuse us we have a grand finale machine to fix." Said Pinkie.

They began to work on the strange thing that blew up.

The four headed back to the library.

"It was very concerning." Said Tenya once the musical comedy pair was out of hearing range, "I tried to speak but it was like my voice box refused to work."

"I know the feeling." Said Sunburst, "I've met all five that were supposed to be the elements of Harmony. And trying to tell them each time…"

"Maybe all of us should have tried to say something." Said Izuku.

"Maybe you should… I'm surprised you just left it at that." Said Sunburst.

Ochaco and Izuku both blushed.

Meanwhile Group 1, Momo and Shoto were talking with the lone unicorn and a large red Stallion.

Turned out the two were dating.

"This is my first Apple Family reunion too." Said the unicorn was named Sugar Belle, "so I understand if you're overwhelmed."

"Eeyup." Said the stallion who was Big Macintosh, one of Apples that lived in Ponyville.

"So you two are working on the mysterious project that Starlight's group been working on?" asked Sugar Belle.

"Wait you know about that?" asked Momo surprised.

"Everypony in town knows about it." Said Sugar Belle, "We don't know wat they're doing only that Princess Celestia backs it up."

"Eeyup." Said Big Macintosh.

"Really the only thing we know about it is that weird curse that effects Applejack." Said Sugar Belle, "That she can't see Spike or be told about him. "

"Eeyup." Said Big Macintosh.

"Wait you know Spike?" asked Shoto.

"We do." Said Sugar Belle, "In fact Big Macintosh goes to the Library for Guy's Night if we deicide it's not a date night."

"Eeyup." Said Big Macintosh.

Shoto and Momo looked at each other, unsure if they were telling the truth.

Meanwhile Katsuki and Starlight had found Applejack. And orange Earth Pony with a short blonde mane wearing an old Stenson. However the most concerning thing about her was that she had a few scars.

"There she is." Said Starlight, "Be on your best behavior!"

He glared at the unicorn mare then walked over to Applejack.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"What is it?" asked Applejack.

Katsuki was going to say "There's a pony that said you're supposed use this magic thing against something evil".

However much like his class mate, his mouth moved but no words came out.

"Oh cute!" said Applejack in a patronizing voice, "You have a crush on me!"

"What!" yelled Katsuki.

"You were speechless!" mocked Applejack, "How adorable!"

"I don't even know who you!" yelled Katsuki.

"I'm Applejack! And I heard you name was Katsuki Bakugo." Said Applejack, "Interesting name."

Katsuki just glared at the mare.

"So… where do you want to go on a date." Said Applejack with a smirk.

"I'm not interested in a date!" yelled Katsuki.

"Could have fooled me! Or what are you into Stallons?" asked Applejack.

That was when Katsuki blew up both literally and figurately as he punched Applejack in the face. With an exploding punch.

Everypony stared at the two.

"You have go to be kidding me!" yelled Starlight.

"That's an interesting trick you got there!" said Applejack.

Katsuki glared at the mare in front of him.

"But too bad for you I'm used to those kinds of tricks!" said Applejack.

She got up and appeared behind him and kicked him right in the frank.

Katsuki got up.

"If it's a fight you want! I'll give it you!" yelled Katsuki.

The whole Apple family saw this.

"Whoo! Kick his flank Applejack!" yelled one of them.

"Show him what the Apple family could do!" yelled another.

Applejack just smirked at the exploding pony.

Meanwhile back at the library, Twilight and Spike had finished the decorations for the party.

"All right! Everything's perfect!" said Twilight.

Group 2 entered the library.

"So how did things go?" asked Spike.

"It was very disconcerting when I tried to speak to Pinkie Pie." Said Tenya.

Twilight nodded.

"What about the rest?" asked Spike.

"Pinkie Pie was nice." Said Ochaco, "But she had so much energy. "

"You should see her prime timeline self. She's even more hyperactive than she is here." Said Spike.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

"He's right." Said Twilight, "Plus she doesn't have the abilities she had in the original timeline."

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"You don't want to know." Said Spike.

"I still don't know how she appeared in that bucket of sponges." Said Twilight in a haunted voice.

"What about the decorations?" asked Twilight.

"One of the pones mistook us for something called a "Weeb"" said Tenya.

"Seriously?" asked Spike.

"Anyways." Said Twilight, "I found two books that at least one of you should read. Ones about the Elements of Harmony and the other is about the Everfree Forest."

"The Everfree Forest?" asked Ochaco.

"That's' where the Elements of Harmony are located." Said Twilight.

"It's a very dangerous location, it's filled with monsters and other dangerous things." Said Spike.

"If you know what you're getting into it's not that dangerous… but it's still very dangerous." Said Sunburst.

"It is better to prepare." Agreed Tenya who walked over and began to read the book with the title "The Everfree Forest: Flora, Fauna and everything in between".

"What could be in between?" asked Ochaco.

"Timber Wolves." Said Spike, "They're giant wolves made out of wood."

"Oh…" said Ochaco who wasn't expecting that answer.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres the fight was under way.

Bakugo tried another explosive punch however Applejack managed to dodge it and unleash a punch of her very own. Knock him onto the ground.

"Die!" yelled Katsuki as he up and readied for an attack.

However Applejack managed to give him a good buck to the face.

Katsuki landed hard and even had a bloody nose.

However he got up, but when he did he front leg was suddenly lassoed. She pulled him towards her and proceed to hogtie the hero in training.

Starlight, Shoto and Momo all watched in shock and horror.

"We have to go." Said Shoto.

Starlight grabbed a mug of cider which she quickly gulped down.

"Don't leave just yet." Said very old green mare with a pie for a cutie, "Let me get a young'un to give you an extra-large barrel of cider."

"Thank you Granny Smith!" said Starlight.

Applejack stood proudly haven't comply tied up Katsuki.

Who was struggling and yelling.

However that was when Big Macintosh started dragging Applejack by the ear.

"Hey! Stop it Big Macintosh! Let go!" yelled Applejack.

"Nope!" said Big Macintosh.

"Sorry about this." Apologized Momo as she and Shoto began to drag away Shoto.

Starlight got a very large barrel of cider and they all left the Family Reunion.

Meanwhile at the library, Ochaco was reading a book called "Soul of a Dragon" which as it turned out was by Everlasting Imagination, while Tenya still read the book about the Everfree Forest and Spike and Izuku talked about super heroes.

"The only one in this world is Wrangler who live in Manehattan, and even then all she has are her Earth Pony abilities." Said Spike, "But she is extremely terrifying with a rope…"

That was when the door to the Library opened and in walked Group 1.

"Hey you're back!" said Twilight who was cleaning the bathroom, "I wasn't expecting you for another few hours."

"Well… you know!" said Starlight teleporting the barrel of Cider into the library.

She then grabbed her mug and filled it.

Then Twilight saw the bruised and battered Katsuki, and the embarrassed look on Momo's face.

"Kacchan… what did you do?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki just glared at Izuku.

"What did you do…" Twilight asked.

"I got into a fight with that pony you wanted me to talk to!" yelled Katsuki.

"You what!" yelled Twilight with an eye twitching.

Sunburst who was doing some cleaning in the kitchen ran in.

"Is everything all right!" said Sunburst.

Then he saw the state Twilight was in.

"Oh no…" said Sunburst.

"This is fine!" said Twilight with a demented smile, "Everything's fine…"

"IT'S LEVEL FIVE!" screamed Spike.

Starlight teleported everyone but Twilight out of the library… she also teleported the barrel of cider.

Then suddenly there was an explosion from the library.

"Wait! You saved that!" yelled Tenya to Starlight, "What about the books!"

"Two things! You haven't gotten a chance to try to cider so don't judge me!" yelled Starlight, "And the books are magical protected from a Level 5! So don't judge me!"

"You really screwed up." Said Shoto.

"Shut up Icy Hot." Growled out Katsuki.

And with that they got some proof that the story might be true… but they also desorbed Twilight's faith that they could bear the Elects of Harmony.

Overall the day before the summer Sun Celebration was not going well…

Next Time: As the time when Nightmare Moon is set to appear draws ever closer, Twilight gets hope that it will work from a reliable source and a very unexpected source. Meanwhile Spike and Katsuki get into a fight... Also the party and the Summer Sun Celebration! What will happen? Will Nightmare Moon appear? Find out next time!

A/N: For those that don't know Everlasting Imagination is one of the mane characters in my fic An Extra Three, a retelling of Canon with her, Derpy and Carrot Top as a part of the mane cast. In this story I'm playing up her more nerdier qualities and downplaying her writing skills. Also I gave her different friends since it would hit the story better... For those who read the story... yep! She's here so yeah...


	4. Hope and the Moment of Truth

Chapter 4: Hope and the Moment of Truth

Twilight laid on her bed. When they first came there was a small amount of hope something could happen with the six. She actually liked most of them… but Katsuki Bakugo… if she was a swearer (Canterlot ponies thinking that swearing was uncouth) she would call him a "Little bastard".

"Hey Twilight!" said Spike.

"Hey Spike!" said Twilight in a daze, "You know I once read an interesting article by Rodeo Monroe. IT was about what if the sun itself disappeared but some of the things in apply here… we don't have to worry about bridges any more we can just pave over frozen water… and we don't have to worry about wild parsnips giving us chemical burns… there's' a chemical that when exposed to sunlight burns ponies… also foals don't have to worry about direct sunlight… not to mention in that one timeline things seemed fine beyond enteral night. So I think Nightmare Moon will make sure that everything lives so… Life can be good."

Spike stared at the pony who was literally his mother.

Then he jump on the bed and started to kick her.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing!" said Twilight.

"Trying to get you up so you stop this pity party!" said Spike.

"I'm having a pity party!" said Twilight.

"Sure looks like it." Said Spike, "Look I know things look bad now, we both know that something will happen and we'll pull through."

Twilight sighed, "When has that happened?" she muttered.

"Well with Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Sombra, Sunset Shimmer, the Plunder Vines, Tirek, The Tantabus…" Said Spike.

"Okay… okay… I get it." Said Twilight.

"And I know my mom… and she stronger than this." Said Spike.

Both Spike and Twilight cringed at that line.

"Did you have to say that?" asked Twilight.

"Hey! I'm able to say something sweet about you like that and all we did was cringe. I'd say that's progress." Said Spike.

Twilight sighed.

"Go out for a bit and visit Zecora, she'll be great to talk to and maybe you can check if she has anything to help with Izuku Midoriya's problem." Said Spike, "I'll handle Captain Splodey Pants if he tries something again."

"You sure?" asked Twilight.

"We haven't told any of them what dragons can do." Said Spike, "I'd say I can handle him."

Downstairs the others were cleaning up and redecorating for the party, Katsuki having been assigned to recleaning the bathroom.

"Are you sure we should follow Ms. Sparkle's plan?" asked Tenya.

"It's fine." Said Sunburst.

"The fact he wants to follow the plan deeply concerns me." Thought Starlight.

Izuku and Ochaco were hanging up streamers.

"You're not surprised he started a fight." Said Ochaco.

"No." sighed Izuku.

"I can hear you!" yelled Katsuki.

"Quiet!" yelled Starlight, "We don't want to hear right now!"

Everyone in the room stared at Starlight.

"By the way! If you want some cider I'll share with everyone but Mr. McBomb." Said Starlight.

That was when Twilight came down.

"I'm going to visit Zecora." Said Twilight.

That was when Starlight shot a small amount of confetti from her horn.

"Stop doing that when I leave the library to visit someone!" said Twilight.

"I will once you start doing that more than twice a month." Said Starlight.

Twilight just groaned and rolled her eyes as she put on her invisibility cloak.

"Who is Zecora?" asked Tenya.

"A zebra that live on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest." Said Sunburst, "She is very knowledgeable about magic and knows quite a bit about alternate timelines. That's why Twilight let her know about her existence."

"And… she's a zebra?" asked Ochaco.

"We were turned into talking ponies, I don't know if we have much room to talk." Said Shoto.

"I'm done with the bathroom!" yelled Katsuki.

"Good! Now clean up somewhere else!" yelled Starlight.

"Why should I clean somewhere else!" yelled Katsuki.

That was when Starlight magically grabbed Katsuki and brought him to her face.

"You have no idea what you have done have you!" yelled Starlight, "You destroyed her!"

Katsuki tried to struggle in the magic, but found her couldn't move at all.

"Do you know how much pain she's gone through these last several years! Being unable to truly connect to any pony? Often waking up in the middle of the night cry? Finding a group of suitable ponies to defeat Nightmare Moon was her final hope! And you shredded it! Before she got here she and Spike saw so many terrible timelines! And so far she has only mange dot avert 1! And that was the only one not controlled by a world ending threat! And now she's unable to avert them all! My world is going to die and it's your fault!" yelled Starlight, practically radiating magic in her anger.

The human turned Ponies were unsure what do to. Even Sunburst was unsure what to do…

Thankfully Spike came downstairs and he knew what to do.

"Okay! Okay! Calm Starlight!" said Spike, "I'll handle him!"

Starlight let Katsuki go.

"What do you mean you'll handle me!" yelled Katsuki.

"I want to fight you." Said Spike.

"What?" asked all of the human turned ponies.

"Look you're angry and I get that… let's fight and you can let out all your aggression." Said Spike with a shrug.

"You seriously want me to kick your ass?" asked Katsuki.

"What afraid you'll lose again." Said Starlight realizing what Spike was doing.

"wait… you lost?" asked Izuku shocked.

"So what Deku!" yelled Katsuki who then glared at Spike, "Fine we'll fight!"

They went outside the library for the fight.

Spike stood strong while Katsuki was ready to fight.

"I don't know if this a good idea." Said Izuku.

"Spike knows what he's doing." Said Sunburst.

"But he's going to get hurt." Said Ochaco.

"You still have a lot to learn about this world." Said Starlight.

Katsuki was the first one to make a move.

"DIE!" he yelled out as he unleashed an explosive punch on Spike.

When it cleared Spike just stood there.

"Is that all you got?" asked Spike.

Katsuki unleashed another explosion. When it cleared Spike yawned.

"That was more powerful than last time." Said Spike.

This only made Katsuki angrier.

Spike just took the expulsions like they were nothing.

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest at Zecora's Hut, Twilight finished her story and slammed her face into the table. Zecora was well… a zebra, and for some reason she also spoke in rhyme. She was also making some sort of potion as Twilight talked to her.

"You're story does indeed sound tragic, but don't you think the one who should truly judge is the one who shall bare the element of magic?" asked Zecora.

Twilight looked up.

"You remember when you faced that hardship, the events for you to realize the magic of friendship." Said Zecora.

"And whoever is going to bear the Element of Magic is the one who needs to see that." Said Twilight.

Zecora nodded.

"You're right…" sighed Twilight.

"When the skies darken and Equestria is in plight, I have faith these young heroes will make everything right." Said Zecora.

"I needed to hear this." Said Twilight.

"I understand that you do need to grouse, but wouldn't' be best if you would sometimes leave your house?" asked Zecora.

"Et tu…" muttered Twilight.

Zecora laughed at she poured the potion she made into several bottles.

"Will this potion work?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, the potion I have made will sure come to his aide." Said Zecora.

"I hope so…" said Twilight, "Because if what I heard is true, then we'll have a lot of problems the next year and half."

Zecora nodded as she heled Twilight put the potion bottles into a bag.

Back in Ponyville, Katsuki and Spike continued to fight… or rather Spike stood there while Katsuki tried to blow him up.

Durring this time Ponies just saw what happening and figured that it had to do with the "Secret Project" that they were doing.

"Everypony in town knows that we're working on a "Secret Project" for Princess Celestia." Explained Sunburst midway through the fight.

"And they just believe it?" asked Momo.

"Princess Celestia comes to visit every once in a while." Said Starlight.

"Usually trying to be covert." Said Sunburst.

"Once you meet her you will understand that she will, never be able to pull off covert." Said Starlight.

"Why?" asked Ochaco.

"Like I said, you have to meet her." Said Starlight.

Soon enough Katsuki was at his limit.

"You done yet?" asked Spike who had started to file his claws, "Because it looks like you're close being done."

"How the fuck are you not hurt?" asked Katsuki.

"Oh did I forget to mention that dragons are fireproof?" asked Spike putting away his nail file.

"What!" yelled Katsuki.

"Yeah… I've bell flopped into lava, those explosions are nothing compared to that." Said Spike, "By the way… belly flopping into lava, more painful than it sounds."

Katsuki glared at Spike.

"That's enough." Called out Twilight who had seen them so she activated the partial visibility spell.

Katsuki headed inside the library grumbling.

"I'm stealing that cider." Muttered Katsuki.

"No! You're not allowed to drink it!" yelled Starlight, "That's my cider and I didn't give you permission!"

"So… how was your visit?" asked Sunburst.

"Good." Said Twilight entering the library.

"There was something I should have asked earlier. Should we be hiding our quirks?" asked Tenya as they followed Twilight in.

"Well… I figured it would out eventually." Said Twilight, "I did have to tell Zecora after all."

"But isn't this Zecora a confidante of yours?" asked Tenya.

"Yeah…" said Twilight, "But I think Apple Bloom might tell a few ponies about his blow ups."

That was when suddenly the wind picked up in the library, which was strange because it was indoors.

"What's happening?" asked Momo.

Even Katsuki and Starlight had stopped fighting about the cider as the wind picked up.

Then there was a bright flash of light, and a second disoriented Izuku appeared confusing nearly everyone.

"I almost forgot about this." Said the second Izuku.

And thankfully well… Twilight said it best.

"Oh thank Celestia! He's not wearing an eye patch, spy suit, with a messed up mane and covered in injuries!" said Twilight.

"What!" yelled the human turned ponies.

"Its' a long story." Sighed the second Izuku.

"Spike did you tell him?" asked Twilight.

"Actually you'll going to tell me." Said the second Izuku blushing.

"Stupid stable time loop." Cursed Twilight.

"I'm from the future… but the spell is completely different from the one that sent Twilight and Spike back in time!" said the second Izuku who was blushing, "I accidently activated… I really have to fix that when reading spells…"

Everyone staring at the second Izuku in shock.

"Oh and don't worry about Nightmare Moon…" said the second Izuku, "It's all going to work out…"

"Wait are you really from the future." Said Katsuki, "Are you just some kind of trick they're setting up to make us believe them!"

"You would believe me even if I told you." Sighed the second Izuku.

"He's got a point." Said Shoto.

"I know you want to know about the future… but…" said the second Izuku but before he could finish the sentence he suddenly disappeared in another flash of light.

Everyone wasn't sure how to react to what just happened.

"If that's real… you're going to travel through time." Said Ochaco being the first to say something.

"Yeah…" said Izuku unsure what to say.

Sunburst's eye was twitching.

"Are you all right?" asked Izuku.

"I'm fine! Totally fine!" said Sunburst grabbing a cup and filling it some of Starlight's cider then shot gunning the cup, "I'm totally not jealous that Izuku Midoriya who was not born a unicorn has just shown that he has the magic and will gain the skill to use the time travel spell! Not one bit."

They all stared at Sunburst, but decided not to say anything.

"So… "an eye patch, spy suit, with a messed up mane and covered in injuries"?" asked Ochaco.

"I only have to tell Izuku Midoriya." Said Twilight living to put away the potion bottles.

Once he was out of the main room.

"Okay so…" said Spike.

"Ice Cream and Future Spike!" yelled Twilight from upstairs.

"Never mind." Said Spike.

They decided to just finish getting ready for the party in mostly silence after all that.

After they got ready, Twilight explained how the Summer Sun Celebration was gang to go down. That they would introduce Princess Celestia but she would be missing then Nightmare Moon would show up.

"And if it doesn't happen we can just leave and figure out our own way home?" asked Shoto.

"Yes." Said Twilight, "But I assure you… everything is true… even if you can't trust me…"

Ponies started to show up soon after for the party with Twilight hiding in the lab while everyone enjoyed the party.

Well mostly… turned out cleaning the bathroom wasn't Katsuki's punishment.

No it was being forced to talk to a pony through the entire party. An earth pony mare that was bluish gray with gray and icy blue streaks, she also wore glasses and had a lite stripped TNT as a cutie mark. She was Sugar Coat, often referred to as "The Bluntest Pony in Ponyville."

"You know that that attitude no pony will want anything to do with you!" said Sugar Coat.

"I'm only talking to you because that unicorn is making me." Muttered Katsuki.

"I know… I am well aware of your punishment and your fight with Applejack." Said Sugar Coat, "It's extremally stupid by the way, I heard stories about her…"

This only made Katsuki angrier, however Starlight did the "I'm watching you." Motion to him, and since he knew she could easily beat him he went along with it.

Elsewhere in the party, Ochaco, Tenya, Momo and Shoto were talking to the three mares they had met earlier turned out the three of them were something of a buddy trip, with Everlasting Imagination apologizing for assuming things about them.

However H.P. on the other hand…

"My real name is Hurricane Prediction." Said H.P. rather bitterly, "My parents made me learn everything I could about weather making, even after I got my cutie mark… my skill is in roleplaying I wanted nothing to do with the weather… but I still have the skills and I have to make a living somehow… In order to make it interesting whenever I'm on the clock, I roleplay so I don't go insane from it… I hate my job and I hate my name so never call me by that distrusting name…"

Ochaco, Tenya and Momo were unsure how to respond to any of it, Shoto on the other hand gave her a look of sympathy.

"So… anyways about your friend." Said H.P. in a cheerful voice.

They looked to see Izuku shyly and awkwardly standing in a corner.

"Oh I don't know if Deku has ever been to a party before." Said Ochaco.

"Ah!" said Raspberry Swirl, "An awkward dork! My kind of stallion!"

"Raspberry." Sighed Everlasting Imagination.

"She's got a point." Said H.P.

Everlasting just sighed at her friends' behavior.

Meanwhile Spike was carrying a plate full of food, he did have to dodge a muscle bound pony finishing a barrel of cider and then smashing it with his body and screaming "YEAH!"

He went down to the laboratory to find Twilight going through things.

"Please tell me you're still not trying to check the spell?" asked Spike.

"I don't know if I'll ever understand why the spell worked the way it did." Said Twilight, "No I'm just coming with possible scenarios when we close the loop."

"So worried?" asked Spike.

"No…" said Twilight, "Nightmare Moon wants her revenge… There's nothing that will stop her."

"Unless Luna was able to overcome her jealously and rage on her own somehow." Said Spike.

"That would be such a weird timeline change." Sighed Twilight.

Spike laughed.

"I should get back to the party…" said Spike.

"Have fun!" said Twilight.

"Are you sure you don't want to know up?" asked Spike.

Twilight didn't answer. And Spike sighed as he went back upstairs.

Back upstairs, Izuku was still standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Hey!" said Ochaco.

"I've never really to a party." Said Izuku blushing.

"I figured that." Giggled Ochaco.

"It's not just that." Said Izuku.

"I'm worried too." Said Ochaco, "We all are."

"I don't know why… but I believe her." Said Izuku, "I know I shouldn't but…"

"I like her too." Said Ochaco, "Besides it's better than the alternative."

Izuku nodded.

"Besides if she's right then that means that you're going to become a powerful wizard." Said Ochaco.

Izuku blushed when she said that.

Soon enough, the party moved to the town hall for the actual Summer Sun Celebration.

"The moment of truth." Said Shoto as the six were in the back of the town hall.

The Mayor of the town approached the podium and gave her introduction to Princess Celestia.

"The one who brings the son and the moon. The good the wise, the bringer of Harmony! Princess Celestia!" called out the Mayor.

The curtain opened and the princess wasn't there.

"This doesn't prove anything." muttered Katsuki as the ponies in the Town Hall panicked.

However the proof soon arrived as a blue cloud appeared on the stage and reformed into the shape of a black alicorn wearing armor and an eternal mane and tail made of stars with a crescent moon for a Cutie Mark.

"Want to take that back?" asked Momo.

Katsuki didn't say anything.

However as they watched the Alicorn make her grand speech, the six former humans could feel the power she radiated.

None of them, not even Katsuki dared to make a move.

"Does my crown no longer count because I was imprisoned for 1,000 years!" said Nightmare Moon.

That was when Nightmare Moon saw the six.

"You!" yelled Nightmare Moon.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"You six… there is something different about you…" said Nightmare Moon, "I sense you're not normal ponies… and there are six of you? Did my sister send you to fight me?"

"So what if we are?" asked Katsuki.

"Well I guess I have to eliminate you!" called out Nightmare Moon with an evil smile.

With that she shot out a beam towards them, beginning the first battle with Nightmare Moon.

Next Time: The six heroes in training have no choice but to fight Nightmare Moon. However it's quickly clear that they can't win... not without the elements of Harmony. Will they be able to get away? Find out next time!


	5. Face of the Moon

A/N: Okay... normally I won't do this, but during the first part of the chapter imagine a version of You Say Run played on the accordion and xylophone... I'm just saying it now because it will make sense later...

Also sorry for the fight last chapter between Spike and Bakugo... I'll figure out something to make up for in a later chapter, I meant to include a scene in this chapter that does it but I couldn't figure it out... either way enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 5: Face of the Moon

The beam erupted from Nightmare Moon's horn. That was when something burst from within Izuku. He had to do something. He covered himself and the others with a magical shield.

"I don't know how long I can hold this for!" said Izuku as ponies around them panicked and tried to flee the town hall.

"I have an idea." Said Shoto.

He told them the idea.

"Are you using me as a decoy!" yelled Katsuki.

Shoto didn't answer.

They noticed cracks forming in Izuku's magical shield.

"Unless you have a better plan we should go with it." Said Momo.

Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Okay… on the count of three." Said Izuku.

They nodded, with Tenya getting his engines ready.

"3…" said Izuku.

Both Shoto and Ochaco got ready to fly away.

"2." Said Izuku.

Katsuki got ready for his part as decoy.

"1." Said Izuku.

He let go of the shield, Tenya activated his quirk and grabbed both Izuku and Momo while Ochaco and Shoto flew away.

Katsuki merely dodge the beam.

He faced off against Nightmare Moon.

"Die!" he screamed at her attacked Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon took the explosion and then grabbed him with her magic.

"How cute!" said Nightmare Moon.

"Apologies." Said Shoto behind her.

Nightmare Moon froze, quite literally in this case as she was encased in ice. And Shoto was behind it.

"All Right!" yelled a yellow Pegasus with an orange mane wearing some sort of flight suit taking charge, "We need to evacuate now!"

Ponies realized that the Pegasus was right, as she was the Captain of the Wonderbolts, an ace flight team that often did shows and help out in crisises.

However it was easier said than done. Especially when Nightmare Moon broke free of the ice.

"Quite the trick, but not good enough!" mocked Nightmare Moon.

She looked at the six and gave an evil smile.

She knew what to do to take them out…

Attack the ones fleeing.

Nightmare saw Sugar Coat along with yellow earth Pony with an orange mane and yellow unicorn with a blue green mane fleeing and shot a beam at them.

Thankfully Momo was nearby created a shield with her quirk to hopefully block the beam which thankfully worked.

"That was a really big gamble you know." Said Sugar Coat.

The yellow earth pony slapped her head.

The three knew they had to flee.

Nightmare Moon scowled and then saw something under the table. She smiled evilly as she lifted the table, underneath were three fillies, one was Apple Bloom, the other two were an orange Pegasus with a purple mane and a white unicorn with a pink and lavender mane.

The three huddled together, but thankfully Tenya sped towards them and grabbed them out of the way putting at the door so they could evacuate as well.

Nightmare Moon was about to lash out and do something…

That was when suddenly part of the roof collapsed right in front of the entrance to the town hall.

Nightmare Moon blinked.

"I… I have nothing to with this!" said Nightmare Moon.

"My bad!" called out a voice in the rubble.

Thankfully, Ochaco flew to the debris pile, he touched the debris with her front hooves causing it float in the air, making it wasn't in the way of the door and freeing a grey Pegasus mare with a blonde mane and her eyes crossed.

She thankfully wasn't harmed.

"Are you okay?" asked Ochaco.

"I'm fine." Said the mare, "Happens all the time."

Ochaco didn't know to respond.

"Come on everypony! Let's get out of here!" yelled the mare.

Everypony counited to evacuate.

"Is that everyone." Said Momo.

"Almost." Said Ochaco.

"Will you two stop playing music and leave!" yelled Tenya to Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich who were playing epic fight music on the xylophone and accordion respectively.

"Party pooper." pouted Pinkie Pie.

The two comedy musicians left leaving the townhall empty besides the six human turned ponies and dark alicorn.

"I was quite enjoying their little musical accompaniment." Said Nightmare Moon.

"They were still in danger." Said Izuku.

Nightmare Moon didn't respond to it, however now that the towns-ponies were gone, she knew she had to finish them off.

"You might have abilities." Said Nightmare Moon, "But they are nothing compared to me."

She then levitated all but Izuku, trapping them in her magic, struggling.

"Now you must be wondering, why I left you alone." Said Nightmare Moon, "It's because I noticed something… you might have blocked my spell, but that wasn't with a strange ability."

Izuku froze.

"You're just a normal pony aren't you?" asked Nightmare Moon.

"No I'm not." Said Izuku who seemed to be shaking.

"Oh it seems like you are." Said Nightmare Moon.

"Let them go." Said Izuku.

"Why should I?" asked Nightmare Moon, "You and them are trying to prevent enteral night."

Izuku knew that he had no choice but to use his Quirk.

He ran over to her and managed to jump into the air, after he did, glowing red veins appeared on his foreleg and he punched Nightmare Moon while yelling "Smash!"

Nightmare Moon was sent flying and thankfully let them go.

Izuku fell to the ground in pain, the leg he used to punch Nightmare Moon was now severely discolored, his bones in that leg completely broken.

"Deku!" cried Ochaco running towards him with Tenya.

"Sorry." Sighed Izuku.

Nightmare Moon managed to get up, spat out blood as she did.

Shoto and Katsuki both ready to fight her.

"So that;s it." Said Nightmare Moon, "Your ability gives you super strength, but at the cost of your body."

Izuku didn't answer.

"No matter I am done with this game!" said Nightmare Moon with her horn ready for a final attack.

"That is enough!" yelled Twilight's voice.

She teleported in without her invisibility cloak.

"An alicorn!" said Nightmare Moon in shock.

Twilight Teleported the six away, leaving Nightmare Moon confused.

"So Celestia had some sort of back up." Said Nightmare Moon, "No matter."

She turned herself in a sparkling cloud that resembled the night sky.

The group appeared in the library, where Spike, Starlight and Sunburst was waiting for them. They noticed Izuku's front leg.

"Oh… you used your quirk, didn't you?" asked Spike.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

Twilight grave him a bottle.

"Drink this, it will help." Said Twilight.

Izuku drank, having fought Nightmare Moon knew he could trust her now.

They watched in shock as Izuku's leg instantly healed.

"Bone healing potion." Said Twilight, "My visit with Zecora wasn't entirely social."

"How did you know?" asked Izuku.

(Flashback)

It was during Spike's long Q&A the first night they were there.

"I have enhanced strength, but I can't control fully control it." Said Izuku.

"What do you mean?" asked Spike.

"If I use it, I risk break the bones in my arm." Said Izuku, "Uh… front legs?"

"Look I've seen humans, you don't have to be that way with me." Said Spike.

Of course the other three had heard this part of the conversation and were very concerned about it.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh yeah." Said Izuku.

"I got a few bottles, but please don't rely too heavily on it." Said Twilight.

"I know." Sighed Izuku, "I have to train."

"What's our next move?" asked Shoto.

"We go find the castle of the two sister and reawaken the Elements of Harmony." Said Tenya.

"So how do we do that?" asked Ochaco.

"The book I read was very vague on it." Said Tenya, "It's said that when five of them would be brought together, the sixth would reawaken with a spark… but didn't say what the spark was."

"That's magical artifacts for you." Said Spike, "Completely vague on how to awaken them, but you'll know how to when you get there."

"He's right, telling you won't help at all." Said Twilight, "But I have faith that you will know when the time comes."

"So we're still going along with it?" muttered Katsuki.

"She was telling the truth about everything." Pointed out Momo.

"And if we don't we'll either die from either the cold or starvation." Pointed out Shoto.

"It's the sun. We need the sun." said Starlight.

"I can't apologize enough for dragging you into this." Said Twilight, "If I knew I would drag you here I wouldn't have tried the spell. Maybe just figured out five ponies that would be here in town."

"It's okay." Said Izuku.

It was clear the other five felt the same… though Katsuki looked reluctant (which was putting it nicely).

They got to the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"We can't go with you." Sid Twilight.

"It would just complicate things." Said Sunburst.

"Once again magical artifacts, hidden tests, that sort of thing." Said Spike.

"Just remember this Nightmare Moon will try to stop you, and will pull various tricks. While I don't think the things she pulled last time will happen to you or outright fail, it's best to be on your guard." Said Twilight, "Not to mention the actual dangers of the Everfree Forest."

"Don't worry I memorized the book you recommended." Said Tenya.

Twilight smiled at the human turned earth pony.

"That's good." Said Twilight sensing a connection between the two.

"Why do I suddenly feel like something bad is going to happen… and it has nothing to do with Nightmare Moon?" asked Starlight.

"I don't know… I'm getting that feeling too." Said Spike.

"We should go." Said Momo.

"We should really bring back the sun." said Ochaco.

"Good luck." Said Twilight to the six.

"Thanks." Said Izuku.

The six headed into the forest, with the four watching them.

"Do you really think they can do it?" asked Sunburst.

"As long as Katsuki Bakugo isn't assigned Magic, I think we have a shot." Said Starlight.

Twilight nodded in agreement.

The six ran through to forest not knowing what to expect, however they didn't know was lied in the tests to see if they could wield the elements… and the one who would truly judge their worth would be an unexpected source…

Next Time: The six heroes in turning turned Ponies go through the Everfree Forest with dangers from monsters, evil plants and the machinations of Nightmare Moon will they be able to get to the location of the Elements of Harmony? Find out next time!


	6. The Forest's Test

Chapter 6: The Forest's Test

The six humans turned ponies walked through the Everfree Forest. Durring this time Tenya decided to explain the basics what he remembered he learned about the elements of Harmony.

"The five known elements of harmony are Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The 6th a complete mystery and will only be revealed when the other five are present and a spark will reveal it." Explained Tenya.

"That doesn't help much." Said Ochaco.

"We do have to figure it out ourselves." Said Izuku.

"Does it say what the spark is?" asked Momo.

"No it can mean anything." Said Tenya.

They didn't notice the cloud form of Nightmare Moon nearby. Watching them.

Then it noticed something nearby… something it knew would work well against them.

As the 6 headed deeper into the forest they heard a growling sound.

"Remember this forest is full of monsters." Said Tenya.

"About time." Said Katsuki.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to fight them." Said Izuku.

"You might also cause a forest fire." Said Shoto.

And then a bear suddenly pointed at Katsuki and growled something before walking away.

"It wasn't the bear growling." Said Shoto.

"So we're not going to bring up the fact that the bear was clearly scolding Kacchan about forest fires?" Thought Izuku.

Before any more could be said they finally saw what was growling… and it definitely wasn't a bear. But rather a trio of timber wolves, which reminder are wolves made out of timber.

"Timber wolves." Said Tenya.

"All right!" said Katsuki.

"Don't if you try to destroy them then not only can they reform, but they can combine into one larger one." Said Tenya.

"Like a mecha!" yelled Izuku in shock.

Katsuki glared at the timber wolves but still knew that out was a better idea to run away.

They ran away from the timber wolves.

"Is there any way to beat them without them combining?" asked Ochaco.

"I don't know." Said Tenya.

"Why you have an idea?" asked Izuku.

"I might." Said Ochaco.

They quickly realized it might be using her quirk.

"should I?" asked Ochaco.

"We don't have any other ideas besides running." Said Momo.

Ochaco flew up into the air and behind the timber wolves, using her quirk touching their bodies.

"This better work." Thought Ochaco.

The Timber Wolves began to unravel until the three timber wolves were reduced to just their headed.

All three heads had "What the hell happened" looks one their faces.

All of them whimpered as they bobbed around trying to figure out what to do.

"Good job." Said Izuku.

"Right!" said Ochaco with a look on her face.

"what did you leave their heads in tact because you thought it would be funny?" asked Katsuki glaring at her.

HE wasn't glaring her because of that, he was just glaring at her because it was his default expression.

"No… of course not." Said Ochaco sweating.

"Really Uraraka?" asked Momo.

"We're all really stressed out right now… I thought we could relax a bit…" she admitted.

"Well it was kind of funny." Admitted Izuku blushing a little.

'We can't blame her for that." Said Tenya.

"But please tell next time if you do something like that." Said Momo.

"I know." Sighed Ochaco, "This is serious…"

"we really have to go." Said Shoto.

As they counited through the forest Nightmare Moon got an idea.

She in her loud form entered one of the trees and used a spell on it along with the surrounding trees.

Making them all terrifying.

That was when the 6 arrived in this partial part of the forest. They all stared at the trees.

"Seriously?" asked Katsuki.

All of the trees were glowing and had evil looking faces.

"It's like Snow White." Said Ochaco.

"I guess we really shouldn't be surprised that tree exist like that here." Said Izuku.

Nearby Nightmare Moon watched, it's cloud like body language hovered in a way that made it say "Why did I think that was going to work?"

They continued on their way, ignoring the evil looking face trees.

Once they were past the evil looking face trees, they found some strange looking bulbous purple plants of various sizes.

"everyone be careful. These are among the most dangerous plants in the forest." Said Tenya, "If they start shooting theory pollen, hold your breath."

"What happens?" asked Izuku.

Nearby Nightmare Moon decided to disturb the plants, causing them to shoot out pollen.

Momo quickly created a gas mask, Tenya ran away from the pollen, both Ochaco and Shoto flew out of the pollen, Katsuki held breath and ran out as fast as he could.

"Did you breathe it in?" asked Shoto.

"I don't think so." Said Ochaco.

"Don't worry, we would know if you breathed it in." said Tenya.

"Wait where's Deku?" asked Ochaco.

The pollen soon clear and they saw Izuku sitting there. His eyes completely empty.

"No…" said Tenya.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Izuku whispered .

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"The pollen fills anyone who breathes it in with despair so they can't fight back." Said Tenya.

"What do you mean fight back!" yelled Katsuki.

That was when suddenly all of the purple plants sprouted vines.

"If we can get him to snap out of it, they will stop." Said Tenya, "But we have to make sure that the vines can't get touch him."

Katsuki ran over and destroyed one of the vines with an explosion while Shoto froze one of the vines. Momo created a pair of hedge clippers to cut down any of the vines she could.

It was up to Tenya and Ochaco to snap him out of the despair.

"That sludge villain probably killed me after all or I probably decided to listen to that advice." Said Izuku, "None of this can't be real."

Katsuki blew up a vine but did flinched when he heard that.

"It is real! Please!" said Ochaco.

"It can't be… quirks don't' work that way…" said Izuku.

Katsuki gritted as he blew up another vine.

"Midoriya we're your friends!" said Tenya.

"It's too good to be true. I'm just useless." Said Izuku, "Who would ever be my friend?"

"Will you shut up!" yelled Katsuki blowing up some more vines.

Neither Momo or Shoto said something as they continued to make sure the vines didn't get Izuku.

Tenya was about to say something, but Katsuki beat him to the punch.

"You really think your dead because some stupid plant!" yelled Katsuki, "That's pathetic!"

Ochaco was going to say something, but then she noticed the vines were coming in slower.

"Deku! Stop letting these fucking plants tell you what's real! Those two idiots clearly voted for you during that stupid election!" yelled Katsuki.

"It wasn't stupid." Muttered Momo.

"You're supposed to be a hero so act like it!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku blinked it was clear he was no longer under the effect of the pollen, the vines retreated. Most of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that." Said Izuku.

"It's fine… it's a magical plant…" said Tenya happy that Izuku managed to fight off the plant.

"Kacchan…" said Izuku.

"I don't need thanks." Muttered Katsuki, "Don't fall for anything pathetic as that again."

"We need to continue." Said Shoto.

"That plant's defense mechanism was really scary." Said Ochaco.

"If it's pollen it probably has to do with the reproductive system." Said Momo.

This made Izuku freeze up. Tenya also seemed to freeze but in a very different way.

"Wait… was that plant going to do?" asked Izuku.

"It's better not said aloud." Said Tenya.

"We really should get out of here." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Izuku not wanting to fall under that again.

Nightmare Moon still in cloud form was upset and floated away.

However she sensed something nearby and got a new idea.

As the 6 continued to fog began to spread.

"Everyone on your guard." Said Tenya taking charge.

However something came out of the fog and dragged him away.

"Shit when did this become a horror movie!" yelled Katsuki.

However one of the shadows grabbed him as well.

Third shadow grabbed Momo and dragged her away as well.

A fourth tried to grab Izuku but he ended up teleporting somewhere!"

However it was clear that shadows couldn't fly, as both Ochaco and Shoto took to the air.

"Deku!" called out Ochaco.

"I'm over here!" called out Izuku.

They turned to see he stuck in a tree, clearly embarrassed.

"I think I'm stuck." Said Izuku.

"At least you got away from them." Said Ochaco.

"I'll find them… You free Midoriya from the tree." Said Shoto.

Ochaco began to break away branches, while Shoto began his search.

That was when he heard crying.

He looked at saw a young filly crying her eyes.

He knew he had to find the others but he couldn't help but to stop and see if she was all right, especially with those strange things out in the forest.

"Are you all right?" asked Shoto.

"This weird cloud dragged me away!" cried the filly.

That was when Shoto noticed there was something off about, there was an ethereal glow to her.

"I don't' know where I am and I don't know where my family is!" said the little filly.

"It will be okay… there's something in the forest and it took my… classmates." He told her.

"Classmates?" asked the filly confused, "What's that?"

"I go to school to them." Said Shoto.

"School? I never heard of that." Said the filly.

"It's a place where you learn things." Said Shoto.

"Oh wow!" said the filly ,"That sounds neat!"

Shoto nodded.

Meanwhile Ochaco had gotten Izuku out of the tree and was carrying him.

"I can't believe I ended up in a tree." Izuku said embarrassed.

"It's fine." Giggled Ochaco.

That was when they found Shoto with the filly.

"Hey!" called out Ochaco.

She flew down and left Izuku had a low enough height and canceled her quirk, then landed.

"I haven't found them." Said Shoto.

The filly hid behind Shoto.

"It's okay." He said to her.

That was when the fog once again came in.

"They're back." Said Ochaco.

They saw the shadows moving around in the fog.

One of them was about to attack.

However the filly jumped in front of it.

"Wait!" cried the filly, "He's not the one who took me! He's really nice and so are his… assmates I think he called them."

Both Izuku and Ochaco looked at Shoto.

"I said classmates." He said.

"Please! It was a weird cloud that took me! He was just trying to cheer me up." said the filly.

The strange shadows suddenly turned into a pair of strangely ethereal ponies, clearly a mother and father.

The filly ran towards them.

"Well this is awkward." Said the a stallion.

"I told you they weren't the foalnappers," said the mare.

"You're the one who took the big one." Said the stallion.

"Don't you start." Said the mare.

"Sorry about them…" said the filly embarrassed by her parents.

"Oh right we should give you back your friends." Said the stallion.

Suddenly the three that were taken suddenly appeared in bright flash of light, all three of them clearly confused at what happened.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding!" said the stallion.

"Thank you weird half colt!" called out the filly.

The three strange ponies disappeared along with the fog.

Nightmare Moon in cloud form silently watching steaming in anger then flew away.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Katsuki as it was the three didn't remember what happened.

"I think you were just kidnapped by ghosts who mistook you for a kidnapper." Said Izuku.

"But ghosts were in the book!" yelled Iida.

"Honestly with everything that happened the last few days we shouldn't be surprised about ghosts." Said Shoto.

"He's got a point." Sighed Momo.

"We need to continue." Said Shoto.

Izuku looked at Shoto. Realizing that if hadn't comforted the probable ghost they wouldn't have been able to save them.

They counited on their way. When suddenly they saw some sort of anthropomorphic cat in the middle of the forest surrounded by a strange wall.

"Sorry, but there's a toll." Said the cat who was clearly female.

"What?" asked the 6.

"Yes… you must give me one gold nugget." Said the cat like creature.

The cat like creature smiled evilly.

"I got this." Said Momo creating a gold nugget from her body.

"What!" yelled the cat like creature in shock.

"Will this do?" asked Momo giving her the gold nugget.

The cat like creature was in shock.

"I stand corrected! There needs to be two gold nuggets." Said the cat like creature.

"This is a scam." Whispered Tenya.

Shoto nodded as he looked at Momo.

"It's okay… I'll keep distracting her." She said in a low voice, "I ate plenty of guacamole and nuts at the party."

She got a couple stares.

"I'll explain later." She said.

She created another gold nugget while Tenya went one way and Shoto went the other.

"Also I need 6 sapphires." Said the cat.

The remaining four stared at her. Not because of that… but because of other reasons.

"What? It's just sapphires." Said the cat.

(Flashback)

While getting out the party food, Ochaco found a bowl of high quality gems.

"Why is there a bunch of jewels in the cupboard?" she asked.

"Those are mine!" called out Spike popping his head in , "Can you hand them to me by the way, I need a little snack. "

She gave him the bowl, and watched as he snacked on them.

He entered the main room and everyone saw him eat the gems.

"Are those jewels?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" asked Spike.

"what are they rare in your world?" asked Starlight.

The fact that none of them answered, made them realize that, yes, yes they were.

"Wow… you're world is so weird." Said Starlight.

"You're one to talk!" yelled Katsuki.

(End of Flashback)

Momo's eye twitched as she created the sapphires.

"Just the fact that they were currently in a world where sapphires were considered just another thing was just weird.

"Also you can't' get passed me unless you give me a bicycle!" said the cat.

"Are you fucking serious!" yelled Katsuki.

"Kacchan calm down!" cried Izuku.

"This is the last thing!" said Momo.

"Don't worry I agree." Said the cat.

Momo did managed to create a whole bike, the cat took it.

"Everyone laughed at me for this scam by building a mile long wall and demanding a toll in the middle of the Everfree Forest! But I showed them all! I SHOWED THEM ALL!" she laughed.

Then she noticed the little bell.

"Cool! You even created the little bell." Said the cat who began to ride away.

That was when Tenya returned.

"The wall appears to stretch out a half mile in that direction. If I were to guess it would be the same in that direction." Said Tenya.

"Too late." Said Momo, "She already left."

Iida blinked as she noticed the cat was gone.

"So she left." Said Shoto noticing the cat was gone.

"It did work though." Said Izuku.

They went through the gate, unaware that Nightmare Moon was still watching them. With a the body language of "Well… that happened…"

However she still followed them.

"I can't wait for this to be over." Muttered Katsuki.

"Yes, but if what Miss Sparkle told is true we won't be able to go back home for another year and a half." Said Tenya.

Katsuki gritted his teeth.

Nightmare Moon began to formulate a plan, a very dastardly one. A temptation would be perfect…

But which one. The green one was too pure, the pink one wouldn't work either, the red one was clearly smart, the half and half one was clearly too guarded and she would rather not deal with the orange one.

The blue one would do nicely.

That was when they got to a gorge. A somewhat broken bridge was nearby.

Somewhat broke because it could be easily fixed by someone trying it on the other side.

And thankfully they had two fliers so they were able to get across.

Ochaco was the one to retie it.

"It's probably go best to go one at time since it still looks unstable." Said Tenya.

Tenya was the one to cross first, however something made the bridge unstable.

And he was knocked down.

"Iida!" yelled Izuku.

Tenya was falling, however as he was falling, a unicorn caught him.

"Are you all right?" asked the uncorny who was a shade of blue with a different shade of blue mane.

"Thank you." Said Tenya.

"Not a problem." Said the unicorn, "You're not from this world… are you?"

Tenya froze.

"And if I were to guess that's not your normal form." Said the unicorn.

"How… "said Tenya.

"I'm a very powerful sorceress." Said the unicorn, "I can send you home…"

Tenya looked at the self-proclaimed sorceress.

"I can even make it like you were never gone." Said the unicorn, "You can go back home to your family like none of this ever happened."

"What about my friends?" asked Tenya.

"Sorry I can only do it for one pony or whatever you were in your world." Said unicorn.

"As tempting as it sounds." Said Tenya, "As a hero in training I refuse to both leave my friends behind and leave a world that needs my help."

The unicorn gritted her teeth.

"Besides… I don't think I should really trust the one who's causing this mess." Said Tenya.

"So you already figured it out." Growled out the unicorn who clearly Nightmare Moon.

However before anymore could be done. Nightmare Moon had a wall of ice headed her way and turned back into her cloud form and floated away.

"Iida are you okay!" called out Izuku.

He turned and saw Izuku and Momo climbing down a nearby set of stairs.

Ochaco also flew down as Shoto melted the ice he had created.

"Everything's fine." Said Iida, Where's Bakugo?"

Ochaco pointed to the other side of the bridge as he sullenly watched from above.

"What happened?" asked Izuku.

As they walked back to the bridge, Tenya explained how Nightmare Moon tried to tempt him.

"OF course she would try something like that." Said Momo.

"Even if I didn't see through it, I still would have rejected it." Said Tenya.

"really?" asked Izuku.

Tenya nodded.

"You are my friends and classmates, it would be dishonorable to leave to in such a situation." Explained Iida, "It's the same reason why I didn't run ahead during the timber wolf attack."

Izuku smiled at his friend.

Thankfully the three managed to cross the bridge safely this time.

They saw the ruins of the castle where the elements were supposed to be. The found a stature with five stone orbs.

They brought them down.

"So does anyone have any idea what the spark is." Muttered Katsuki.

None of them had yet to figure it out.

"It can't be a magic spark, it couldn't have been that simple, and they would have told us it was that simple. It had to be something we haven't figured it out yet. But what…" said Izuku in his muttered muttering spree again.

"You're doing that thing again." Said Ochaco.

"Oh sorry." Said Izuku.

However that was when suddenly Nightmare Moon showed up once again in cloud form, she strength herself around not only the elements but Izuku as well. And suddenly in a bright flash of light both Izuku and the elements were gone.

"Deku!" yelled Ochaco.

"That bitch!" yelled Katsuki.

"They have to be close by!" said Tenya.

"But where?" asked Momo.

Elsewhere in the castle, Izuku looked up and saw that Nightmare Moon reformed herself into her true form.

"You honestly think you can defeat me…" said Nightmare Moon, "With this little bobble."

She proceeded to smash the five elements shocking Izuku.

"I've overheard quite a bit about you… how else was I able to make your friend's temptation otherwise…" said Nightmare Moon, "However you outsider will regret this."

Izuku stared at the Alicorn in shock, not sure what to do.

After all he fought her before… and with the elements gone there didn't seem to be any hope…

However what Izuku didn't know was that the spark had to yet to appear and as the saying went it's always darkest before the dawn…

Next Time: Izuku must once again face off against Nightmare Moon. Will he be able to defeat her with the elements gone? Or are they truly gone? Will he figure out what the spark is? Find out next time!

A/N: Oh I wanted to clear up something about those creepy plants in case you're thinking naughty things... the vines have a stinger that would inject a substance that over the course of a few hours turns the victim into a plant... so yeah, it's a completely different kind of creepiness...


	7. Darkest Before The Dawn

Chapter 7: Darkest Before The Dawn

Izuku stared in shock at what just happened. The dark Alicorn smiling evilly at Izuku.

"You be wondering why I took you?" asked Nightmare Moon.

Izuku looked at Nightmare Moon who held his face with her mane.

"Because it's something I noticed during everything." Said Nightmare Moon.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"If haven't noticed then I will not tell you." Said Nightmare Moon.

Izuku blinked as Nightmare Moon let go of his face.

"Why?" asked Nightmare.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Why do you insist on stopping me?" asked Nightmare Moon, "I've heard you talking, you and your group talking, you're not from this from this world! Why are you trying to stop me?"

Izuku knew it wasn't just that he was given this task by Twilight. That was one of the one of the reasons. But it wasn't the only one.

"Because you're going to hurt so many people." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked Nightmare Moon.

"So many people are going to die." Said Izuku.

"You don't know that!" yelled Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon gritted her teeth and let loose a magical blast at Izuku, thankfully Izuku created another magical shield.

But he knew that it would held up.

"You buy those lies!" yelled Nightmare Moon clearly in denial, "The world won't die! I will make sure of it!"

The magical shield then designated with Nightmare Moon's magic and Izuku was tossed aside.

"How can you be sure?" asked Izuku.

Nightmare Moon practically roared as she sent another beam at him, this tie Izuku managed to teleport to another part of the room.

"For a pony that hasn't been a pony for long you're quiet skilled with magic." Said Nightmare Moon, "But how long can you keep it up?"

Izuku knew that he might not have a choice.

He channel his quirk in his back legs and jumped at her.

As he was in the air switched to one of his front legs and punched Nightmare Moon hard, thanks to his back legs boost the hit was much harder than the one in Town Hall.

And she was sent into the wall.

Elsewhere in the castle, the other five met up.

"Have you found them?" asked Ochaco.

"No." answered Shoto.

"This place is like a maze." Said Momo.

That was when they heard the crash from the fight in one of the towers.

"Have you been paying attention!" yelled Katsuki.

"I'm sure you didn't notice either." Said Momo.

"We have to head there now!" said Tenya.

"He's right,." Said Ochaco.

Back in the tower, Izuku laid on the floor, with three of his legs broken.

However the dust from his attack on Nightmare Moon cleared the dark alicorn recovered from the attack.

"I do not know how you recovered from the first time you attacked me, but I do not think you have that ability right now." Said Nightmare Moon.

Izuku struggled, that was when he got an idea, one wasn't sure it would work. He still had one leg after all.

He surrounded his broken legs with Magic so he could stand.

"That must be extremely painful." Mocked Nightmare Moon.

"It is." Said Izuku.

"I must love your determination…" said Nightmare Moon, "What drives you?"

"I want to be a hero." He said, "To save everyone I can with a smile."

"Quite noble." Said Nightmare Moon.

That was when Nightmare Moon aimed a bolt of magic close to him… he barley dodged, but it was enough to him to lose control of his magic and fall to the floor.

Nightmare Moon looked at Izuku on the floor.

However before she could do anything, they heard yelling from a nearby flight of stairs.

"DAMN IT DEKU!" yelled Katsuki, "You better not be dead!"

"Bakugo! We need to be quiet!" yelled Tenya.

"You're yelling too." Sighed Shoto.

"She's going to see us anyways." Sighed Momo.

"She's right." Agreed Ochaco.

As he heard them, Izuku felt a spark…

The other five entered the room, and saw the state that Izuku was in.

Ochaco and Tenya both went to Izuku, while Katsuki, Shoto and Momo (creating a metal staff) all got ready to fight.

"You think you can win?" asked Nightmare Moon, "I desorbed the Elements of Harmony! You don't stand a chance!"

"You're wrong!" said Izuku, "We're the elements of Harmony!"

Before any of the other five coupled say something the remained of the stones all began to float with an aura of a different color.

"What!" yelled Nightmare.

"For trying to cheer us up in a difficult time, Uraraka is the Element of Laughter." Said Izuku.

Ochaco blushed as the shards glowing blue began to float around her.

"For telling me what I need to hear, Kacchan is the Element of Honesty." Said Izuku.

"Seriously." Muttered Katsuki as the shards glowing orange floated around him.

"For comforting the ghost girl, Todoroki is the Element of Kindness." Said Izuku.

Shoto said nothing as the shards glowing pink floated around him.

"For paying that scam toll Yaoyorozu is the Element of Generosity." Said Izuku.

"Did you have to put it that way?" asked Momo as the shards glowing purple floated around her.

"For standing by us no matter what happened Iida is the Element of Loyalty." Said Izuku.

Tenya tried to hide his pride at hearing this as the shard glowing red started floating around him.

"That's only five of them! You lack the 6th!" said Nightmare Moon.

"No we do have it… the element of Magic." Said Izuku.

With a flash of light another stone appeared.

"I realized when I heard all of you… I know most of us haven't known each other that long. But I can tell, in that time we've become friends." Said Izuku.

The stone floating above Izuku began to glow bright, turned into helmet that resembled something a roman would wear (with green matching his hair on top) and a purple-pink star shaped jewel in the front appeared on his head.

The others began to float as the shards floating around them glowed and reformed into necklaces around their necks.

Then a rainbow appeared from all six are Izuku's eyes glowed. The Rainbow hit Nightmare Moon who screamed as the hatred and jealously that made up her being was purged from her.

When everything cleared the six laid on the ground.

"Did we just shoot a magical rainbow laser at her?" asked Katsuki as they all regained their senses.

"We did… and it was made of friendship." Said Ochaco.

"I fucking hate this world." Muttered Katsuki.

"We noticed." Said Shoto.

Izuku noticed that the attack healed his legs.

They noticed Izuku's helmet as well at the necklaces they now were, each other held a gem that looked like their cutie mark (or a piece of it).

"I wonder if we get to keep these." Said Ochaco looking at the feather shape with a blue gem.

"I think Ms. Sparkle would have told us if we did." Said Tenya who had a red stone shaped like a engine.

Momo who's gem was purple shaped like a nesting doll, giggled at Shoto's who gem was shape exactly like his cutie mark but it was the fact the gem was pink.

"Why do you get a helmet?" asked Katsuki glaring at Izuku as he had a necklace with an orange gem shaped like a grenade.

"I don't know!" Izuku said nervously.

"You all did a good job." Said a voice as the sun finally rose.

A bright light filled the room and another Alicorn stood. She was just as large as Nightmare Moon and gave off a powerful aura as well, but while Nightmare Moon's was dark and terrifying, hers was warm and soothing.

Her appearance also the opposite of Nightmare Moon's. She was pure white with a mane and tail like the an aurora.

"I'm sure Twilight has told you all about me." Said the alicorn, "I am Princess Celestia."

"Oh… it's…. really… nice to…. meet you." Said Izuku extremely nervously.

Princess Celestia giggled.

"Twilight has told me all about you. I must apologize as well for the circumstances that brought you here, however at the same time I can't thank you enough for saving our world." Said Princess Celestia, "And saving my sister, Princess Luna"

They turned and saw where Nightmare Moon once stood was now a much smaller Alicorn. Now a shade of blue with a light blue mane and tail.

Princess Celestia walked over to the Alicorn who looked up terrified.

"It's been a thousand years since I've seen you like this." Said Princess Celestia, "Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Wait… she's over a thousand years old!" yelled Ochaco in shock.

"Wait how old is Twilight?" asked Izuku.

"I don't think she's that old." Said Momo.

Thankfully the sisters weren't paying attention to the six.

"Will you accept my friendship?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big sister!" cried Princess Luna.

The two sister embraced after so many years apart.

"So we're going to just ignore everything that happened?" asked Katsuki.

"I think that magical rainbow friendship laser got rid of her evilness." Said Ochaco.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki.

They made their way back to Ponyville, where the town celebrated Princess Celestia and the return of Princess Luna.

They made it to Ponyville, they found Starlight, Spike and Sunburst.

"So Izuku Midoriya is the Element of Magic." Said Sunburst.

He held up his hoof causing both Spike and Starlight to groan and take out money.

"Did you bet on us!" yelled Tenya.

"Hey I bet on you." Said Spike.

"What?" asked Tenya.

"I put my money on Shoto Todoroki." Said Starlight with a shrug.

"And none of you bet on me!" yelled Katsuki.

"That's what he's mad about?" thought Momo.

"Of course not!" yelled Starlight.

"Okay… now's not a good time to fight." Said Sunburst.

"Maybe you should head back to the library and get some rest." Said Starlight.

"You have been awake for more than 24 hours." Pointed out Spike.

"What about you?" asked Izuku.

"We slept through the last few hours enteral night." Said Spike with a shrug.

"But it wasn't that long was it?" asked Ochaco.

"Well it was more of a power nap for me…" said Spike, "Those two on the hoof… they have so many sleepless nights thanks to studying I think most of their blood is made of coffee."

"Sorry you couldn't get any sleep in." said Sunburst trying to change the subject.

The six stared at them, feeling a bit jealous that they did get their sleep.

As they headed back to the library, Izuku decided to bring something up.

"You know after everything that happened." Said Izuku, "Maybe we should refer to each together by our given names."

"Midoriya… I mean… Izuku does raise a good point." Said Tenya.

"And we're probably going to be living together for the next year and half." Said Momo, "I doubt Twilight has the money to pay for induvial houses."

"I'm fine with it." Said Ochaco.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki who was probably going to refer to them all by "nicknames" anyways.

Shoto just nodded.

Izuku smiled as they got to the library.

All six fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds.

Twilight checked on all six of them and smiled.

They had stopped Nightmare Moon.

Granted she was only the first major threat they would face…

And little did Twilight know that thanks to changes in the timeline new villains would rise…

But for now she let them rest, happy that even though she pulled the six from their world, they were the right… uh… People/Ponies for the job.

Even if a lot of time, they didn't seem that way…

Next Time: Now that they believe Twilight's story, they learn more about the future... as well deciding to explore Ponyville... well expect for Tenya... he deicides to learn the art of organization from Twilight! What will happen find out next time!

A/N: From this point on there will four type of chapters: Major Villains (which will take the form of multi-parters), slice of life, feels and Super villains attack... there will be a fifth kind of chapter in the future, but it won't be for a while.


	8. Getting Used to Ponyville

Chapter 8: Getting Used to Ponyville

The six had slept for nearly a day after all the more than 24 hours they were awake contained fights, awkwardness, an all night party, fighting a very possible goddess, dealing with timber wolves, one of them almost turning into a plant (yes… that's what would have happened), ghosts, a cat scam artist and more fighting a possible goddess.

Also it made them realize that scolding sleep was a very important thing for a Pro-Hero once they get home…

Granted their home room teacher, who was often mistaken for a hob caterpillar thanks to his really bad sleep schedule was also a good example, but for the time being they just focused on the massive crash they had.

Thankfully once they were well rested, they knew they had to talk about quite a bit.

All because the seemingly crazy alicorn who accidentally kidnapped them was absolutely right about everything.

Okay… the situation was still messed up, but they knew they could trust Twilight now.

But still once they were well rested Twilight knew they had a lot to talk about.

"I believe it's best if we discuss the possibilities of everything…" said Twilight, "About what might happen when I close the loop."

"Should we talk about this now?" asked Momo.

"Maybe it's a good idea to get your mind off everything." Said Starlight.

"All right! I've come up with five possible scenarios." Said Twilight, "Though really it's three with an A and B for two of them."

She teleported in a chalkboard (which seemed to have something larger tapped to the other side) and began to draw on it.

"She gets it from her dad… though he's not as extreme." Said Spike in a low voice.

"Scenario 1A, which I consider the best possible outcome… You get sent back to the moment you left with memories intact." Said Twilight.

"Why is that the best?" asked Katsuki.

"So you're saying you want to forget us?" asked Spike.

Katsuki just glared at Twilight.

"Scenario 1B, you get sent back to the moment you left without your memories." Said Twilight, "Honestly this might be the most likely."

"Remember when the loop is closed this never would have happened, for any of us." Said Spike.

"Why would even keep our memoires?" asked Shoto.

"Magic." Said Starlight with a shrug.

"Now both versions of Scenario 2 follow the same format." Said Twilight, "2A you get sent back to your world but time passed but thankfully you have your memories intact."

"So that means Scenario 2B is us haven't our memories erased and time moving in our world." Said Tenya.

"Exactly." Said Twilight.

"And if that happens then there will be all sorts of problems." Said Izuku.

"That must be the worst case scenario then." Said Ochaco.

"It's not scenario 3 is the worst case scenario." Said Twilight, "You will completely disappear along with the timeline."

The 6 froze.

"WHAT!" yelled Katsuki.

"Look it's just the worst case scenario, I'm sure that's not going to happen, it was just to mentally prepared you just in case it happens!" said Twilight pancaking a little, "I only came up with the scenario for science, it's prolyl the least likely to happen!"

"It's fine." Said Shoto who seemed the least affected by the small chance they might die.

"How can you say it's fine!" yelled Katsuki.

Ochaco was comforting Izuku who had started crying.

"It will be fine Deku! I'm sure!" said Ochaco.

"Maybe you should have left that scrinia out of it…" said Spike.

"Maybe…" sighed Twilight.

After they all calmed down, Twilight knew she had to go with the next part of the conversation.

The next year and a half.

And being Twilight Sparkle she had planned everything out.

She flipped over the chalk board revealing what was tapped up the side… more organization times.

There was a really long time detailing almost everything. Including smaller details like holidays.

"This was our rough timeline next year and half is going to be like!" said Twilight.

"That's the rough version?" asked Ochaco.

"Well it's been several years from the first time around." Said Twilight, "But there are 4 major threats to worry about! With several minor threats. Those major threats are the days in red."

"What makes them major?" asked Momo.

"Durring my install time travel Spike and I entered 6 different bad futures. They're the threats that either took over or were on the verge of taking over Equestria." Said Twilight.

"Nightmare Moon must have been the 5th but what about the 6th?" asked Tenya.

"Don't worry… We took care of them years ago." Said Twilight, "And they weren't major threats… at least in my timeline…"

"A pair of Con Ponies." Said Spike with a shrug, "We completely and utterly destroyed their reputation. Now they're they run a tourist trap and are in a three way turf war for conning stupid tourists in the northwest."

Meanwhile in somehow in the Northwestern Part of Equestria…

Two ponies, dressed like ponies in a Barber Shop Quartet were about to start a song and dance number for a bunch of Tourists.

However suddenly they were soaking wet.

A nearby building called the Mystery Hack… er… Shack…

"I told you two! Don't advertise in front of the Shack!" muttered an older stallion wearing a suit and fez.

"You'll pay for this Pines!" yelled the one with a mustache.

"Ha! I don't see how! Unless you try to pull what Gleeful is doing!" mocked the old stallion apparently named Pines.

Then they heard a crash from inside the Shack.

"Oh come on!" yelled Pines then yelled into the Shack, "He's trying to steal the deed again! Get the broom!"

The two ponies grumbled and headed back their tourist trap glad that their third rival was more focused on the shack than them.

Back in Ponyville…

"I still don't know how they took over Equestria in that timeline." Sighed Twilight.

"I still say we should have checked…" said Spike.

"Anyways the four biggest threats are Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Tirek." Said Twilight.

"Discord is the one that you have to worry about the most, not just the fact that he's the next but because of his unpredictably and power." Said Twilight, "He is the spirit of chaos and his magic is very powerful."

"Just a heads up, Fluttershy managed to reform him last timeline." Said Spike.

"I already persuaded Princess Celestia not to that this timeline because I don't think it will work." Said Twilight.

"She's still angry about the last time she saw him… he did a really complicated prank." Said Spike.

"Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra are ones you still have to worry about, however I've already have plans in advance to help deal with them." Said Twilight, "But they're still very dangerous."

Twilight took a breath.

"I'm also going to try to make sure Tirek won't become a threat… but if it doesn't work…" said Twilight, "don't worry I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"But we don't have to worry about Tirek for more than a year." Said Izuku.

"Plenty of time to make sure everything is fine!" said Twilight sounding really worried.

"I'm assuming minor threats are in orange… and I noticed 2 of them are within the next month." Said Tenya.

"Okay! I'm going to say this now and the day she's supposed to show up! Don't antagonize Trixie!" said Twilight who seemed to looking at Katsuki, "If you do it, she will want revenge! And her revenge is not going to be pleasant…"

"Why the hell are you looking at me!" yelled Katsuki.

Everyone else sighed quickly realizing that yes… he would probably be the one to antagonize her and want revenge.

"The other is an adult dragon that I already informed Princess Celestia about and she will be handling this time around… really the only thing we have to worry about it is a serve drop in air quality for a day or two." Said Twilight, "Maybe I shouldn't have put in orange."

"What's human week?" asked Ochaco noticing something on the schedule a year from then.

"Well you see there's a magic mirror that travels to a world populated by humans… but not your world since they don't have Quirks." Said Twilight, "a former student of Celestia went through the mirror years ago. The mirror works for a week once every 30 moons."

They had learned that "Moon" was the Equestria term for "Month".

"I don't want to mess with that world until the next time it opens." Said Twilight, "But there is a way to keep the portal open for as long as possible. So you will be able to be human half a year before you go home… but sorry you still have to wait a year… in fact I made sure in my schedule that after that point you'll go there at least once a week for multiple reasons."

"Just a heads up… you might have to start a rock band while there." Said Spike.

"There are probably changes that will happen, but I'm sure it will be fine with the next year and a half." Said Twilight.

"What about that pony that sent you back in time?" asked Momo.

"Don't worry." Said Starlight, "Twilight made sure that pony will never do anything ever!"

"Are you sure?" asked Momo.

"Trust me on, I've seen her handle her multiple times." Said Starlight.

Izuku didn't know why but he got a strange feeling what Starlight said.

"Now does any pony have any questions about the future?" asked Twilight.

"Why can't you just avert all of these things?" asked Katsuki.

"I'm going to try to avert as much as possible." Said Twilight, "But I learned a long time ago… I can't avert everything…"

"Did something happen?" asked Izuku.

"Sunset Shimmer… Princess Celestia's student I mentioned… I tried to avert her future but it happened anyways." Said Twilight, "In fact part of my plan with Chrysalis it to try to avert it. However it's a bit complicated at the moment and I would rather not go into details."

"She hasn't given us the details either." Said Starlight, "So it's not just you."

"It's personal and you'll understand the day I can finally tell you." Said Twilight.

The truth was that Queen Chrysalis attacked during a wedding… the groom of the wedding, Twilight's own brother… her brother who was well aware of her existence. Not only that but the bride was also somepony whop knew of her existence and was very close to.

While they were dating they had yet to get engaged…

So in other words she was keeping quiet about it, so not to spoil to everypony who would have to know "Oh by the way you two are going to get married but an evil queen is going to ruin the first take on the wedding."

So yeah… it would be a jerk move if she blabbed about it.

But she always made sure to remind her brother "If" he ever popped the question that he would tell her as soon as possible.

"However Discord and Sombra are both unavoidable. But I will try to avert Queen Chrysalis and Terek." said Twilight.

It was clear there weren't any other questions.

"You know you're quite skilled in organization." Said Tenya.

"Thank you Tenya Iida." Said Twilight practically glowing at the competent, especially since it was something most ponies (and other creatures) complained about.

"I was hoping you could teach me your skills." Said Tenya, "If you would…"

That when everyone else got a very unpleasant feeling like ice water was poured into their very souls.

However Twilight's eyes were sparkling like Hearth's Warming Eve had come early.

"Of course!" she said, "I can teach you anytime, in fact now's a good time!"

"Of course!" said Tenya.

The rest looked at each other and it was clear none of them wanted to be there for that.

"Oh! Look at the time! I really should get to the poster office to send a letter!" said Sunburst.

"You know what! There's something I forgot to do!" said Starlight.

"I think I just remember that the gem store just got a shipment!" said Spike.

"Maybe I should see if the restaurants in town have anything good." Said Izuku.

"Oh Momo! Do you want to check out the shops?" asked Ochaco.

"I would love to." Said Momo.

"Fuck it, I'm just leaving." Said Katsuki.

Shoto said nothing as they all left the library.

"Have fun!" called out Twilight.

Once they were out.

"Here's some bits so that if you want to buy anything." Said Starlight giving them all some coins.

"Wait… are these coins gold?" asked Ochaco.

"What is gold really rare in your world too?" asked Spike.

"What is even this world!" yelled Ochaco.

"Come on…" said Momo hoping to get her out of her weird extensional crisis.

"How can these things be worthless!" yelled Ochaco.

"If any pony wants to come with me to post office just to see where it is." Said Sunburst.

"You actually do have to send a letter?" asked Shoto.

"Yeah to my mom." Said Sunburst.

IT was clear that none of them wanted to go.

"Later then." Said Sunburst.

"Good luck convincing your mom about your life choices!" called out Starlight.

"Thanks!" called out Sunburst.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Don't' ask." Said Spike.

"Well I'm in the mood for a milkshake!" said Starlight.

Then she started to drag along Katsuki.

"What the!" yelled Katsuki.

"I don't' trust you to not get into fights with any pony!" yelled Starlight, "So you're coming with me!"

"Hey I know a few restaurant that don't serve that much hay or flowers." Said Spike.

"Oh thanks." Said Izuku.

"I'll come too." Said Shoto.

Meanwhile Twilight had begun her first lesson.

How to make a To Do List…

Which actually helped out with the other lessons she had in mind.

IE: The to do list was for the future lessons.

"That's actually quite clever, I didn't even think of that!" said Tenya.

"I have much to tech you." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile with Ochaco and Momo, Ochaco managed to get over her crisis about the rarity of items when they were looking at various shops.

"So where do you want to check out first?" asked Momo.

They found a round building that had a sign that said "Amazing Fantasy"

"Let's see what this store is." Said Ochaco.

They entered it and it turned out to be a comic book store.

They would have left, had Raspberry Swirl, Everlasting Imagination and H.P. not had been behind the counter.

"Look all I'm saying is that fire is the ultimate cleanser and we should use it sometimes." Said Raspberry Swirl, "Wow… I really went off a tangent there!"

"Yeah." Said Everlasting.

H.P. just shrugged.

Then the three noticed the two heroes in training enter.

"Oh hey! Didn't think you'd be the type to heck out my humble shop." Said Raspberry.

"We didn't know what you sold here before we entered." Said Momo.

"It's fine." Said Raspberry, "We usually get a certain clientele here."

She motioned to a bunch of stations who were in the store.

"We just hang out here." Said H.P. with a shrug referring to herself and Everlasting.

"By the way! Thanks for saving the world!" said Everlasting.

"Well…" said Ochaco.

"It wasn't much." said Momo.

"Wasn't much? Nightmare Moon was going to make sure the sun never rose again. All life slowly dying as the temperatures went down and no sunlight destroying every single plant in the world, those who didn't freeze to death would have surely starved… all life ending…" said H.P rather grimly

Ochaco and Momo both looked at H.P. unsure how to respond.

"But you prevented it so good job!" said H.P very cheerfully.

"But still what's even more amazing about you two is the fact that you have super powers!" said Raspberry Swirl, "I mean I always thought that the secret project had something to do with one day saving the world! But finding ponies with super powers to do that is just amazing!"

"Well…" said Momo.

"At least it's kept to Ponyville. I'm from San Franciscolt originally so I know what big city Ponies think. If it happens in Ponyville it doesn't count. So having ponies like you here will be interesting plus a good way to hide from weird super villains popping up to destroy you!" said Everlasting.

Raspberry Swirl and H.P. all began to look guilty for some reason.

Everlasting Imagination noticed her tow best friends.

"What did you do?" asked Everlasting Imagination.

"Nothing!" said both of them.

Everlasting didn't buy it.

"What did you do?" Momo asked hoping that would get them to answer.

"Fine!" said Raspberry, "I might have blabbed to some fanzines that ones that stopped Nightmare Moon had weird Super Powers."

"But come on! Your friend showed off his in front of the Apples!" said H.P.

"Something's going to go horribly wrong!" said Everlasting.

"You don't know that!" said Raspberry.

"I have to agree with Everlasting." Said a rather burly looking stallion with a beard.

Both Raspberry and H.P groaned.

"If Smitty says so you know you done screwed up." Said Everlasting.

"Name one time something like that ever went bad for a super hero!" yelled Raspberry.

"I'd say the name of the arc but then you'd yell at me and kick me out!" said Everlasting.

"What are you talking about!" yelled Raspberry.

"Oh Celestia! I forgot that how that's the reason why that arc got started!" said H.P.

Momo and Ochaco looked at each other.

The Stallion named Smitty looked at them, moved his head to the door and shrugged.

Both of them realized he was probably telling it was better to leave.

Both of them left without saying a word as the trio argued about some sort of story in a comic book.

Meanwhile at the local bakery called Sugar Cube Corner, Starlight dragged Katsuki in.

"Thanks for the story Mrs. Cake!" said Apple Bloom hugging a blue and pink pony as she left.

"Be on your best behavior!" said Starlight as she let go of Katsuki.

"Oh you're that idiot who got beaten up by my older sister." Said Apple Bloom approaching Katsuki

"Hey!" yelled Katsuki.

"Now's not the time Apple Bloom." Said Sugar Belle.

"Oh come on…" said Apple Bloom.

"You know helped save Princess Luna." Said Sugar Belle, "I think you should give him a pass for starting a fight with your sister."

Katsuki glared at the unicorn.

"I guess you're right." Said Apple Bloom, "Later Sugar Belle!"

Sugar Belle giggled at Apple Bloom.

"I don't need help from some extra." Said Katsuki.

"Katsuki Bakugo!" yelled Starlight glaring at him.

Katsuki glared back at Starlight.

"I can't believe you get in fights with the most powerful unicorn in Ponyville" said Sugar Coat nearby reading a book while drinking some coffee.

Yes, both Ponies with the first name Sugar were at Sugar Cube Corner at the moment… weird…

"Wait what?" asked Katsuki.

"You didn't know and you work with her?" asked Sugar Belle surprised.

"Rumor is she's somewhere in the top 10 most powerful unicorns in Equestria." Said Saguaro Coat, "You might have weird explosion powers, but I don't think that's enough for somepony that powerful."

"I can hear you know!" called out Starlight.

"I know." Said Sugar Coat.

Katsuki stared at Starlight.

"It's true." Said Starlight, "And just letting you know, those lists tend to leave out Alicorns… so…"

Katsuki's eye twitched.

"So um… what's your favorite flavor?" asked Sugar Belle.

"He likes spicy things!" called out Starlight.

"Okay! I'll make some spicy cupcakes then!" said Sugar Belle, "On the house."

Starlight rolled her eyes and she pulled Katsuki to the table she grabbed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were powerful!" he yelled out.

"Look I thought you would have assumed by this point." Said Starlight, "Especially since every other unicorn he met haven't been able to do half the stuff I do."

Katsuki just glared at her.

"You better grow up the next year and half… because I seriously don't want to spend the whole time foal sitting you." Said Starlight.

"I don't need a babysitter!" yelled Katsuki.

"You have an explosive temper and you can blow up stuff with sweat from your hooves!" yelled Starlight, "Pretty sure you require a baby sitter!"

And two the continued to bicker for quite a while.

Even once the milkshake came in.

Meanwhile at a restaurant, Izuku was looking over the menu.

The good thing about a pony diet was that it was similar to a human's the only difference is that instead of meat they ate hay and flowers.

"I'm going to guess your favorite good is some kind of meat." Said Spike.

"What?" asked Izuku surprised.

"Just a guess." Said Spike, "It's a big taboo for ponies."

"I noticed." Sighed Izuku.

Izuku's favorite food was katsu don or in English a fried pork culet over rice… not something he was going to get any time soon.

"But I think I can handle not having it for a year." Said Izuku.

"You're a lot stronger than me." Said Spike, "I don't think I couldn't handle having no gems for a year."

"So uh… Shoto what's your favorite food?" asked Izuku.

"Cold soba." Said Shoto.

"IS that meat?" asked Spike.

"No it's noodles." Said Shoto.

"Sounds Neighpponese" Said Spike, "Talk to Evy… she might know some places to hook you to Neighpponese food."

Shoto nodded.

"By the way… how obsessive is Tenya?" asked Spike.

"I wouldn't call him obsessive." Said Izuku.

"Okay… it sounds like the same level as Twilight… should have known." Said Spike.

The waitress came with their drinks…

"I love Twilight…" said Spike, "I've known her my whole life… but I've seen first claw so many time times that she is way too obsessive when it comes to organization…"

He took a sip of his lemonade.

"And I hate to say teaching him is a good thing." Said Spike.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"Twilight needs more hobbies." Said Spike, "She rarely leaves the library and everything that happened… She always needs to get her mind off it. Having more hobbies is something she really needs… even if it's unleashing a horrifying monster into you world."

"It's not that bad is it?" asked Izuku.

Meanwhile in the library both of them looked at the massive check list.

"Amazing! I have so much to teach you!" said Twilight.

"And learning to make the perfect to list was only the first step!" said Tenya.

"Now for you next lesson!" said Twilight.

Back at the Restaurant…

"Please tell me he's not your class president or something." Said Spike.

Neither Shoto or Izuku answered.

"If you keep your memories… I'm so sorry…" said Spike.

"It's fine…" said Izuku.

"You're only saying that because you abdicated the position." Said Shoto.

Izuku blushed at that.

"What seriously?" asked Spike.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"Oh yes!" said Izuku nervously.

"You're going to have explain." Said Spike.

Izuku sighed and realized he wasn't going to get out of it that way.

However before Izuku could even give his order there was a horrifying crash.

"You should go help her." Said Spike.

"What do you mean "Her"?" asked Shoto.

There was another crash and a scream.

"Let's just say there's a pony in town that accidently causes property damage." Said Spike, "At least twice a week."

"If you're being generous." Said the waitress.

The two heroes in training looked at each other and decided to find the pony that was in trouble.

Sometime later, the three decided to head back to the library as what happened in the rescue didn't end well.

"What happened?" asked Twilight noticing Izuku had a black eye and Shoto was holding a large chunk of ice to his head.

"Derpy." Said Spike.

"Ah!" said Twilight, "Anyways I think we're done for the day."

"Thank Celestia." Thought Spike they didn't have the see the rest of the lesson .

"Twilight! There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Said Izuku.

"Okay… maybe… I should help you with you black eye." Said Twilight.

Yeah." Said Izuku.

The two went to the bathroom, where Twilight was putting some salve on.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Twilight.

"I was wondering you could teach me magic." Said Izuku.

"Did Spike put you up to it?" asked Twilight.

"No… maybe a little…" said Izuku, "But it was because of me."

Twilight blinked then realized what he meant.

His future self… the one that showed up before Nightmare Moon did.

"From the sounds of it I'm going to learn about magic." Said Izuku.

"Yeah, that is a complicated spell." Said Twilight, "Trust me on and I wasn't even in my right mind when I used it."

"You're also going to have to tell me the story." Said Izuku.

"I know." Said Twilight, "But just let me wait a bit… that story is so embarrassing, not my proudest moment… at least from the sounds of it, your time travel was an accident…"

Izuku blushed.

"Just be aware learning the more complicated magic isn't going to easy." Said Twilight.

"I kind of figured that." Said Izuku.

That was when Twilight suddenly squeed.

"I get to each two students!" she squeed.

She then noticed Izuku was staring at her.

"Oh sorry…" said Twilight blushing.

In the main hall Tenya was cleaning up, when Starlight and Katsuki had returned. And still bickering.

"And that fight you had with Spike was insane!" said Starlight.

"IT wasn't that bad." Muttered Katsuki.

"No I mean it was literally insane! As in the definition of insane! Doing the same thing over and over again expecting the different results. I get that your angry about everything and about everything! But that doesn't mean you should be insane about it!" said Starlight.

"Are you trying to get me to attack you!" yelled Katsuki.

"Okay! Okay! I think that's enough." Said Spike getting in between the two.

"Besides just because he's fire proof doesn't mean he explosion proof." Said Katsuki glaring at Spike.

"I've been the assistant to a borderline mad scientist for just about my entire life." Said Spike with a shrug, "You tend to be become immune to weird things like shockwaves and poison joke…"

"You're immune to poison joke?" asked Tenya having heard about the plant.

"Long story…" sighed Spike.

That was when Ochaco, Momo and Sunburst.

"So now I have to wait for my mother's reply…" said Starburst, "I don't think my letter will change herm ind."

That was when the three noticed Shoto on the couch still holding the piece of ice.

"What happened?" asked Momo.

"Remember that grey Pegasus from Town Hall." Said Shoto.

"You tried to help her after an accident didn't you?" asked Sunburst.

"Izuku has a black eye." Said Spike.

Izuku and Twilight left the bathroom.

"Tenya I need you help with something!" said Twilight.

"What is it?" asked Tenya.

"Izuku asked me to teach him magic!" said Twilight, "I need help coming up with a lesson plan!"

Tenya quickly realized it was impromptu lesson in organization.

"You're getting magic lessons?" asked Ochaco.

"Since you know my future self." Said Izuku.

Sunburst sighed as Katsuki just glared at Izuku.

"Wait, there's something I think we should talk about." Said Momo.

"Oh yeah." Said Ochaco remembering about the whole thing they heard at the comic book shop.

They explained.

"So Raspberry Swirl and H.P. spread the word you have super powers?" asked Spike.

"Are we even keeping it a secret?" asked Izuku.

"Well you did all show off during your first fight with Nightmare Moon." Said Starlight, "Not to mention Katsuki Bakugo's fight with Applejack… there a lot of out of towners saw you."

"A lot of ponies might brush it off as strange magic." Said Sunburst.

"Or plumbing accident in Tenya's case." Said Spike.

"What?" asked Tenya.

"I heard a lot of whispers, before the fight ponies thought you got into a weird pluming accident." Said Spike.

"Anyway… I'm sure it will be fine!" said Twilight, "I mean it's only to fanzines, so it should be that big of a deal."

Everyone else just shrugged it off, it didn't sound that bad after all.

"Now! About that lesson plan!" said Twilight with her eyes sparkling.

"Maybe we should wait tomorrow!" said Izuku.

"Of come on!" said Twilight, "You only have so much time in Equestria."

Izuku realized that he had to at least start his first lesson that day and sighed.

However there was one thing Twilight was wrong about… the fact that they had super powers would gain attention… a lot of attention… attention from those who would either want to take over Equestria or those who would want to prove themselves…

However the first one to do so still wouldn't do so for a while…

But still there was other things to do… including fix a big mistake that Twilight felt she made in the original timeline…

Next Time: Twilight knows that Princess Luna shouldn't be ignored, and makes everyone go toe Canterlot to try to cheer her up and make sure she doesn't harm herself... but is it too late for that? Meanwhile Twilight's brother Shinning Armor drags Izuku into training. Will Izuku get some interesting advice? Find out next time!

A/N: For those who couldn't tell the comic book shop is in the building that would have been Carousel Boutique. Also Sugar Belle takes Pinkie's place at Sugar Cube corner as well.


	9. A Princess' Guilt

A/N: Sorry about the other night... I was trying to update My Heroes Reborn, and as was frantic after the incident with Izuku's nerfing in that story and trying to course correct, I ended up not paying attention to what story I chose to update and accidentally updated this one. Sorry about that. I meant to update this one last night, but the chapter... well it's the longest so far... so I think that explain one of the reasons why I didn't update it last night. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 9: A Princess' Guilt

It had been a couple weeks since the battle with Nightmare Moon. And the six heroes in training had pretty much settled into their temporary lives.

Thanks to Everlasting she hooked them up to some places to import some Neighpponese food if they wanted it. So that some of them could have their favorite foods.

And with the exception of Katsuki, they all saved Derpy from an accident at least once during the two weeks.

Also, they all got injured in some way.

"You're going to have to help Derpy one day…" said Momo as she produced bandages for one of Ochaco's forelegs.

Katsuki just glared at her.

It wasn't all saving extremely clumsy ponies though, Spike and Sunburst decided to introduce Izuku and Tenya to guys night.

AKA the game Ogres and Oubliettes.

Which was well… an extremely nerdy game which was why they invite Katsuki or Shoto. .. well for Shoto is was because he was still rather distant, but Katsuki it was because the nerdiness of the game.

And two actually enjoyed the game as well.

Also Izuku's lessons introduced a rather bizarre hiccup.

For some reason, a good chunk of the time, the first time he read the spell schematics, for some reason he would just activated it by accident.

"Why does this keep happening!" yelled Izuku as he brought a flower back to life without meaning to.

Well he meant to practice the spell, but he didn't mean to right away.

"We'll figure out what's going on!" said Twilight who had never heard of anything like that before.

"So still haven't horn problems." Said Starlight.

Izuku blushed, he knew she didn't mean it that way, but it was hard not to take it that way.

"About 1/5 time he can perform the spell perfectly afterwards…" said Twilight, "It really depends on the completely of the spell. But almost every time he reads a spell, he uses it right away! I don't know what's going on?"

Starlight looked like she was thinking about something.

She wrote down a spell and float it to Izuku.

"Read this!" she said.

Izuku did so, and then confetti came out of his horn.

"Uh…" said Izuku.

"Good! Now use that spell whenever Twilight leaves the library." Said Starlight.

"Oh go fly a kite!" yelled Twilight.

"I will… but only because I want to." Said Starlight.

Starlight grabbed a kite from somewhere else in the library and went to fly the kite.

"One of her hobbies is flying kites." Said Twilight.

"Oh." Said Izuku.

They later remembered that they couldn't fix it any time soon as they realized his future self had mentioned his problem.

However Izuku had another problem.

He was awake in the middle of the night, this was the 5th night he couldn't get any sleep. He looked around the bedroom, everyone else was sleeping in the boy's room (as Spike was a dragon they couldn't call it the Stallion's room)

"Should I tell them?" he thought to himself, "There's no guarantee we'll remember it… or that we'll even go home."

He looked up at the celling.

"But if we do remember I might be putting them in danger." thought Izuku.

He decided to try to fall asleep.

But really the next the big thing was a trip Twilight made them all go on.

A trip to Canterlot.

Twilight decided to explain why they were going on the train ride there. Of course she was wearing her invisibly cloak with the special spell on it.

"I made a huge mistake in the first timeline." She explained, "I never checked up on Luna."

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"I didn't see her again until Nightmare Night when she decided to visit Ponyville." Said Twilight, "It didn't turn out well at first. It worked out in the end, but most of the night there were so many problems."

"That's not the only thing is it?" asked Momo.

Twilight sighed.

"She also created the Tantabus." Said Twilight.

"Tantabus?" asked Iida.

"It's a creature of her own creation… it's a horrible dream monster designed to create nightmares." Said Twilight, "She accidentally unleashed it on Ponyville."

"Why would she create something like that?" asked Izuku.

"To punish herself." Said Twilight, "She gave herself nightmares to atone for her sins."

"And you want to see if she created it yet." Said Shoto.

"That's right." Said Twilight, "Also to get her to get out more and meet ponies."

They all stared at Twilight.

"We already tried to explain it." Said Spike, "She won't listen."

"What if we don't want to help her?" asked Katsuki.

"Well for you we asked the Royal Guard to set up a training ground that you can use." Said Starlight.

Katsuki blinked, he wasn't expecting that.

"We're not going to force you hang out with her." Said Twilight, "It's optional…"

"Don't worry I'm sure the rest of us will agree to help Princess Luna." Said Tenya.

"It does sound like she needs help." Said Izuku.

"Thanks." Said Twilight.

Soon enough they got to Canterlot.

At the train station a white stallion with a mane and tail that was different shades of blue was waiting for them.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you." He said, "The name's Shinning Armor."

"He's the captain of the Royal Guard." Said Spike.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Said Shinning Armor, "I'll be showing you the palace."

"The captain of the guard is showing us?" asked Izuku .

"I have the day off." Said Shinning Armor with a shrug, "I can't be working 24/7. My special somepony would just complain."

"Where were you when Nightmare Moon attacked?" Todoroki asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I was tasked with protecting Cadance." Said Shinning Armor, "Nightmare Moon didn't know about her, but it was better to make sure she was protected."

"I see…" said Todoroki remembering about the third princess.

"Are you sure that's all your doing?" asked Spike.

Shinning Armor blushed, "Yes… yes it was." Said Shinning.

As heled the group through Canterlot, as he did gave some advice.

"If you take Princess Luna to eat, do not go to restaurant row." Said Shinning Armor.

"Is there a reason why?" asked Tenya.

"A food critic has started taking it over and making every restaurant fit her tastes. Bland small portions. Most of the guards have started avoiding it like the plague." Said Shinning Armor, "You do not want to eat there."

"You'll just end up taking her to the donut shop anyways." Said Starlight.

"It's Princess Celestia's favorite place in Canterlot." Said Sunburst.

"Wait… Princess Celestia favorite place to eat is a donut shop?" asked Ochaco.

"Her favorite food is also cake." Said Sunburst.

"Seriously" asked Ochaco.

Soon enough they made it the palace.

"Welcome to the palace." Said Shinning Armor.

Izuku was amazed at everything.

It was large and beautiful.

"This is amazing!" said Izuku not really paying attention to anything nearby.

However he didn't notice a pony carrying so many books that crashed into him.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Izuku.

"It's okay, it's my fault I was carrying too many!" said the pony he crashed into.

Izuku froze when he heard the voice. He looked up at the pony, it was Twilight, though younger, smaller and didn't have her wings.

"Deku? You okay?" asked Ochaco as she and others went to check on.

Then they saw the younger Twilight.

Any lingering doubts about Twilight were now gone.

Izuku helped her with the books.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle! But everypony calls me Twilley." Said Twilight or rather Twilley to different between her and her older self.

"Oh I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you." Said Izuku.

Twilley's eye immediately lit up, "Oh! You're bearer of the element of magic! I heard about all that happened! I was actually reading the legend the day before the summer Sun Celebration and wrote a letter to Princess Celestia about it but she reassured me it was being handled! I can't belive ponies with such unique abilities were the ones to save Equestria! You have to tell me all about it!"

That was when a book floated above Twilley's head and fell on top.

"Ow!" she said, she turned and saw it was cream unicorn with a red mane with purple streaks, she also wore a pair of thick glasses.

"Twilley, we're still on the clock, ask questions in your free time." Said the unicorn.

"Oh right! Sorry!" said Twilley.

"Also you failed to notice them." Said the cream unicorn, "All six of them are here along with your brother."

Twilley blushed.

"Wait… brother…" said Ochaco.

"She's my little sister." Said Shinning Armor.

"Oh… I'm…" said Twilley.

"We heard." Said Katsuki glaring at Twilley.

"So it's true what they, the orange one has a temper." Said the cream unicorn.

Katsuki glared at her.

"Moon Dancer. Twilley and I are archivists for Princess Celestia." Said the cream unicorn introducing herself picking up the books with her magic, "However we really should leave, we have a job to do."

"It was nice meeting you." Said Momo.

"Yeah…" sighed Twilley.

She and Moon Dancer began to walk away carrying the book together this time.

"You forgot that Lyra's moving to Ponyville soon, you can bug them for questions during a visit." Said Moon Dancer.

"I guess you're right." Said Twilley.

Once they were out of earshot.

"Wait doesn't Twilight's family know the truth?" asked Momo.

"Yeah,…" said Twilight.

"Sorry for not saying anything earlier." Said Shinning Armor.

"You were going to mess with them for a bit. Weren't you?" asked Starlight.

"No…" said Twilight.

"Don't be ridiculous." Said Shinning Armor.

Actually they were going to have Shinning Armor talk about his family while Twilight use various spells for one reason or another and make it seem like Shinning Armor couldn't see her until confessing the truth.

"Oh I should have warned you earlier, but if you bring them to meet mom and dad they have another photo album." Said Shinning Armor.

"No!" cried Twilight, "But I thought I burned them all!"

"That's the thing about old embarrassing photos… there will always be more." Said Starlight.

The 6 were confused.

"Pictures before the timeline split." Explained Spike.

"That makes sense." Said Ochaco.

Spike then gave an evil smirk.

"I will introduce you to her parents later…" whispered Spike.

"Why does it feel like some sort of revenge scheme?" thought Tenya.

Because it was… let's just say that Twilight used to embarrass him quite a bit with baby pictures.

"Spike I heard you!" said Twilight.

"Dang! Stupid mom sense…" thought Spike.

"I should really show Katsuki Bakugo to the training grounds." Said Shinning Armor, "However Izuku Midoriya!"

"Yeah?" asked Izuku.

"My big little sister told me about your problems." Said Shinning Armor.

"Stop calling me that." Said Twilight.

"Plus there's the fact that you can use the shield spell." Said Shinning Armor, "I think I might be able to help you."

"But I was…" said Izuku.

"Come on." Said Shinning Armor magically dragging him away.

Katsuki followed while scowling hoping that he wouldn't have to train with them.

"He'll be fine." Said Spike.

"I guess I have to show you Luna's room is." Said Twilight.

She showed the remaining four to the room.

Meanwhile at the training ground, Katsuki was given his own area to practice his quirk, while Izuku and Shinning Armor had their own.

"So I heard that your Quirk, that's what it's called right?" asked Shinning Armor.

"Yeah that's what it's called" said Izuku.

"It breaks your bones if you use it, right?" asked Shinning Armor.

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

"Maybe I can help." Said Shinning Armor.

"But quirks don't exist, I don't know if you can help." Said Izuku.

"That might be, but I can always give advice." Said Shinning Armor, "Also if you hit something and break your bones we have bone healing potion on standby."

"I see." Sighed Izuku.

He honestly wanted to help Luna after what happened…

"I need to see how she's feeling after our fight." He thought with a sigh.

"All right!" said Shinning Armor, "So tell me all about your quirk."

Meanwhile in the palace halls, Twilight led them to Princess Luna's room.

"Well here is where she lives." Said Twilight, "I have an errand to run. So I can't help you."

"You didn't mention an errand." Said Tenya.

"It was a last minute thing… don't worry it will be fine." Said Twilight.

She left and deactivated the spell on her invisibility cloak for some reason.

"She's going to break into her parents' house to steal the photo album." Said Spike.

"I'm going to get Cadance." Said Starlight leaving.

"Sorry about that…" said Sunburst.

"But honestly you guys shouldn't be surprised by any of this anymore." Said Spike.

"Maybe a little." Said Ochaco.

"We're not." Said Shoto.

Sunburst knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Spike opened the door anyways.

"We should wait until we know she's in there." Said Tenya.

"She already knows we're coming." Said Spike.

The room was dark with the curtains closed.

They saw something on the bed. It was Princess Luna. However her coat was a little darker, her mane and tail was not only longer but seemingly a little darker with the occasional sparkle appearing in it.

"Oh… is today the day that you are coming?" she asked.

She looked at the assembled group.

"Is Izuku Midoriya there?" asked Princess Luna.

"No, Shinning Armor dragged him away for training." Said Momo.

"I see." Sighed Princess Luna, "I will have to owe him later…"

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"Never mind that." Said Princess Luna.

There was an awkward silence.

"I am unfamiliar about what ponies do to socialize." Said Princess Luna somewhat awkwardly, "Which is probably is not a good way to put things since you are not ponies or form this world."

"We can always get something to eat." Said Ochaco.

"Oh that is a good idea… but let us not go to restaurant row… I decided to partake in the cuisine there… it was bland and not filling." Said Princess Luna.

"I know of a place." Said Spike.

Meanwhile with Izuku he was explaining what he did with his Quirk to help with not breaking anything.

"What's a microwave?" asked Shinning Armor.

"Oh it's this type of oven in my world that cooks things really fast." Said Izuku, "If you put an egg there it will explode if you don't take it out."

"Wait… it sounds like something you shouldn't put in a microwave to being with." Said Shinning Armor.

Izuku stood there and blinked.

"Wait…" he said.

"Maybe you should come up with a better analogy." Said Shinning Armor.

"Maybe." Said Izuku.

"But maybe we should wait for that later." Said Shinning Armor, "Let's see how you're able to handle it."

"So do you have a training dummy I can use?" asked Izuku.

"Actually." Said Shinning Armor, "I want to see if you can break my shield."

"What?" asked Izuku.

"It's my specialty when it comes to spell casting." Said Shinning Armor, "Besides if you can break it means I just have to train it some more."

Izuku sighed as he realized that Shinning Armor wasn't going to take no for an answer again.

Shinning Armor created a magical shield.

"All right! Let loose!" said Shinning Armor.

Izuku took a breath.

Even if it wasn't a good analogy he didn't have anything else to work with right now.

"Picture the egg in the microwave." Thought Izuku.

"Smash!" he yelled out as he channel his quirk into his foreleg and let loose on it, it shattering the magical shield… and his leg in the process.

"I need a bone healing potion now!" yelled Shinning Armor.

One of the guards nearby nodded and left to get it.

Meanwhile in the donut shop, the group awkwardly sat at one of the tables, with some donuts.

It was clear that none of knew what to talk about.

"So where is your other friend?" Princess Luna finally asked.

"He's training." Said Momo.

"He did not want to visit?" asked Princess Luna while also not sounding surprised at the turn of events.

"No." said Shoto.

"I am not surprised." Said Princess Luna.

She took a bite of her donut.

"By the way this treat is quite delicious." Said Princess Luna, "Wait do they have these treats in your world?"

"They do." Said Momo.

"I see.." said Princess Luna.

IT went back to awkwardness.

"Wait… what about your other, other friend?" asked Princess Luna, "Along with her…"

"She went to break into parents' house to steal an embarrassing photo album." Said Spike, "Starlight went to find one of the few ponies that will be able to talk her out of it."

"Is she not time displaced." Said Princess Luna.

"From before the timeline split." Said Sunburst.

"I see… "said Princess Luna.

Back at the training ground, Izuku drank the potion and his foreleg healed.

"Sorry… I didn't know it would be that injured." Said Shinning Armor.

"It's okay." Sighed Izuku at his leg had recovered.

Shinning Armor looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Izuku.

"It's just that it seems odd." Said Shinning Armor.

"What is?" asked Izuku.

"It's almost like the power is new." Said Shinning Armor.

Izuku froze when he said that.

"Like you're not fully used to it." Said Shinning Armor.

Izuku didn't know what to tell him… but then realized something… Shinning Armor wasn't in any danger.

"You're right." Said Izuku.

"Really?" asked Shinning Armor.

"I need you keep this a secret." Said Izuku, "Please don't tell anyone…"

"What is it?" asked Shinning Armor.

"I wasn't born with my quirk, it was given to me by someone else." Said Izuku.

"Really?" asked Shinning Armor.

Izuku nodded then began to explain.

Not too long later in the palace, they returned to Princess Luna's room. Thankfully, Sunburst came up with a topic to talk to Princess Luna to talk about while they decided to talk about something else.

"Should we ask about it?" asked Ochaco.

"Twilight was worried about it." Said Momo.

"should we wait until she is back through?" asked Tenya.

"I don't know… considering she's completely invisible it might be a while until they find her." Said Spike.

"Should we even press it?" asked Shoto.

"If we don't nip it in the bud, it will try to destroy Equestria." Said Spike.

"What, really?" asked Ochaco.

"So it's not just helping her but everyone else." Said Tenya.

"Yeah." Said Spike.

They got to Princess Luna's room.

"There's something we need to talk about." Said Shoto.

"Oh but I was enjoying our conversation." Said Princess Luna.

"Can it wait until t's over?" asked Sunburst blushing a little.

"Seriously?" asked Spike to Sunburst.

"We both know that Celestia's stories won't be as detailed." Said Sunburst.

"However it sounds like this is more important. What do you need to talk about." Said Princess Luna.

"Miss Sparkle mentioned that you created something about the Tantabus." Said Tenya.

"SHE KNOW ABOUT THAT!" yelled Princess Luna using what was known at the Royal Canterlot voice, "HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

Princess Luna blinked.

"NEVER MIND! I JUST REALIZED THE ANSWER!" yelled Princess Luna.

"Do you think you can lower the volume?" asked Spike.

Princess Luna scowled, she remember that her sister had gotten a letter from Twilight to tell her that the Royal Canterlot Voice wasn't a good idea.

However Princess Luna began to shake.

"How can she know about it! I created it to punish myself." Cried Princess Luna.

"Do you honestly think it's a good idea though?" asked Momo.

"It is! I must be punished." Said Princess Luna.

Her horn began to glow with power.

"I got some time off." Said Princess Celestia entering, "I thought I could drop by."

However none of them noticed her.

"I NEED TO PUNISHED!" yelled Princess Luna.

She unleashed blast of magic throughout the entire room and all of them including Princess Luna fell unconscious.

Back at the training ground.

Izuku finished his story.

"I see." Said Shinning Armor knowing the only reason why Izuku told him was because well… he wasn't in any danger from threats from the other world.

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

"You want to tell the others don't you?" asked Shinning Armor.

"Huh?" asked Izuku.

"It sounds like you do." Said Shinning Armor.

"I do… I don't know if we'll remember any of this." Said Izuku, "Not to mention the worst case scenario… and even if we do remember this…"

"Having to spend a year and half in another world will bring you all together." Said Shinning Armor.

"And I don't know if I should keep it from them knowing that." Said Izuku, "It feels wrong that I can't ask All Might as well."

"But if you're that close he would understand wouldn't he?" asked Shinning Armor.

Izuku was surprised.

"I mean. You'll probably going to tell him everything if you remember." Said Shinning Armor.

"Yeah…" said Izuku blushing.

Shinning Armor sighed.

"There's something I have to come clean about." Said Shinning Armor.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Princess Luna asked me to keep you busy." Sighed Shinning Armor, "It's not the only reason why I wanted to train with you… I do want to help…"

"I guess after I beat her up she doesn't want to see me." Said Izuku.

"I don't think it's that." Said Shinning Armor.

(Flashback)

It was after Princess Luna had Shinning Armor to distract Izuku. However there was something she felt she should clear up.

"It is not because I am angry with him. But there is another reason why I cannot face him right now." Said Princess Luna.

"Why?" asked shinning Armor.

"Because I do not believe I can face him any time soon." Said Princess Luna, "I cannot tell you why… but it is quite personal."

(End of Flashback)

"Wait… that's what she told you?" asked Izuku.

"It is." Said Shinning Armor.

Then it struck Izuku.

"Wait…" said Izuku, "She can't be…"

"She can't be what?" asked Shinning Armor.

Meanwhile in some ruins. The group in Luna's room came to… with the four heroes in training discovering something surprising… they were all human again.

"How is this even possible?" asked Shoto.

"I don't know…" said Momo, "But it feels off."

"You're right." Said Princess Celestia.

That was when they noticed Princess Celestia.

"Wait…" said Spike.

"I came to help you… but I can tell something else happened." Said Princess Celestia.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the magic that Princess Luna used?" asked Tenya.

"She did use a spell in anger." Said Sunburst.

"Wait… you don't think." Said Momo.

"Wait… where's Luna?" asked Princess Celestia.

That was when they realized she wasn't with them.

Then they heard a crash nearby.

They went over to where the crash came from it and they saw a fight going on between Nightmare Moon and Izuku (still as a unicorn).

"What's going on?" asked Ochaco.

"We're in her nightmare." Said Tenya realizing the truth.

"What do you mean we're in here nightmare?" asked Princess Celestia, "What's going on!"

Back at the training ground.

"Twilight told us that that she's been using something to give her nightmares as a form of punishment." Said Izuku, "And I think she's been using our fight as the basis for the nightmares."

"No…" said shinning Armor, "I didn't know."

"It's okay… I don't' think Twilight told you." Said Izuku.

"If she did I would have made an offer another time." Said Shinning Armor.

Izuku sighed, he wasn't sure if he should do something.

"Your friends and Twilight are with her. So it should be fine." Said Shinning Armor.

"I guess you're right." Sighed Izuku.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to her later." said Shinning Armor, "There's something else I realized about your quirk."

"What is it?" asked Izuku.

"Does it work the way you think it works?" asked Shinning Armor.

Izuku was confused.

Meanwhile in Princess Luna's room, Twilight, Starlight and a pink alicorn who was indeed Princess Cadance arrived.

"You know how your parents are, they're just trying to connect to you." Said Princess Cadance.

"But with embarrassing pictures?" asked Twilight.

"They missed a good chunk of your life." Pointed out Princess Cadance.

That was when they saw everyone unconscious, with a white magical string coming from Princess Luna's horn connected to everyone's head.

"What happened?" asked Starlight.

"Oh no…" said Twilight, "I think they must tried to talk to her bout the Tantabus."

"See that's another reason why you shouldn't have gone after that photo album right away!" said Starlight.

"Your one to talk. You always try to destroy the stuff your dad tries to show me." Said Twilight.

"Now's not a good time for this." Said Princess Cadance, "There anything we can do?"

"I don't' know… I don't know if anything we can do…" said Twilight.

Inside the dream world, Spike finished his explanation.

Princess Celestia fell to the ground.

"No…" she whimpered.

To know that her sister was punishing her this way… and the fact that she was suffering so much guilt.

Not to mention the form the nightmare took. Which was just Izuku beating her bloody, each time dream Izuku would use his quirk a strange sparkly cloud would just heal his limbs and he would continue beating her.

"I don't think I can watch this." Said Ochaco covering her eyes.

"She's been doing this to herself every night…" whimpered Princess Celestia.

"We have to wake up!" said Tenya.

"How do we do that?" asked Momo.

"Maybe if we stop the fight it might stop it." Said Ochaco.

Shoto went to move… but found himself stopped by an invisible wall.

Tenya tried but he too was stopped.

"Can any of you use your quirks?" asked Sunburst.

"I can't feel mine." Said Shoto.

"I can't activate mine either." said Tenya.

"Princess…" Said Momo.

"I can't do anything,…" said Princess Celestia, "I have no powers in this realm."

"How are we going to stop this?" asked Ochaco.

"Luna!" yelled Spike.

"Luna we're in here too!" yelled Sunburst.

But it was clear Nightmare Moon wasn't hearing them. She was just kept getting beaten by the dream version of Izuku.

"Please Luna! You're not alone in here!" yelled Ochaco.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself!" yelled Tenya.

But she still couldn't hear them. She was launched into a wall and bleeding badly, struggling to get up.

"LUNA STOP THIS!" yelled Princess Celestia.

Nightmare Moon froze… she was able to hear her sister's voice.

"Sister…" she whispered.

That was when everything shattered and the ruins, Izuku and even Nightmare Moon's form all disappeared with a flash of light… they were now in a strangely beautiful cloud like void, on the ground was a crying Princess Luna and a floating sparkly cloud floating around her.

"Celestia… I…" said Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia walked over to her sister and hugged her.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"What?" asked Princess Luna.

"I didn't know you were in so much pain…" said Princess Celestia, "I thought you were fine…"

"I needed to be punished for what I've done…" cried Princess Luna.

"You were already punished enough…" said Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna didn't say anything.

"Please… stop this." Said Princess Celestia.

"Okay…" whispered Princess Luna, "I will."

The sparkly cloud that was the Tantabus entered Princess Luna's body, a sign that she wasn't going to use any more.

That was when Princess Luna realized that the two sisters weren't alone.

"Why are there humans here!" yelled Princess Luna.

The four gave her looks.

"Oh… right…" said Princess Luna embarrassed, "Your true forms…"

They all began to wake up in the real world.

"Are you okay?" asked Princess Cadance as they woke up.

"I am all right." Said Princess Luna.

"I don't want to know what happened." Sighed Twilight.

"It is fine." Said Princess Luna, "But I do have to explain something to Izuku Midoriya."

"What?" asked Tenya.

"I may have asked Captain Shinning Armor to distract him so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with him considering what the nightmares I created…" said Princess Luna.

"Please don't use my very Special Somepony for your plots." Sighed Princess Cadance.

"Oh this is Cadance by the way." Said Spike.

"Nice to finally meet you." Said Princess Cadance, "But in all seriousness…"

"I had heard that he wanted to give Izuku Midoriya some advice so I just decided to use that…" said Princess Luna.

"You should apologize." Sighed Princess Cadance.

"I know." Sighed Princess Luna.

She teleported away.

Meanwhile on the training ground, Izuku was having a mumble storm.

"I know that All Might didn't give me clear instructions on how to use, but could there be another way to use it… I mean that's just the way I've been using it…." He mumbled.

Shinning Armor wasn't sure if he should stop him.

But at the same time it was so creepy.

"Izuku Midoriya." Said Shinning Armor.

But before he could say anything Princess Luna teleported in front of them. Causing Izuku to jump.

"My apologies." Said Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna." Said Izuku surprised to find her there.

"I must tell you something." Said Princess Luna.

"Was it the Tantabus?" asked Izuku.

Princess Luna blinked.

"I told him that you asked me to distract him." Said Shinning Armor.

"I see…" said Princess Luna.

"It's fine! I understand if you were doing that in your nightmares that you wouldn't want to see me." Said Izuku.

Princess Luna looked at Izuku.

She then patted his mane.

"You are far too pure." Said Princess Luna, "I am sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Said Izuku.

Princess Luna laughed.

"I am sorry for dragging you into this." Said Princess Luna.

"It's fine." Said Shinning Armor, "I did want to spend time with him anyway."

"Let us fetch Katsuki Bakugo." Sid Princess Luna, "It would be rude to leave him out of what happened."

And so they told Katsuki about what happened. They all talked in an empty room that was used for meetings.

"Okay… that is really fucked up." Said Katsuki.

When he heard nightmares he thought it was something, "scary" not getting beaten to near death by "Deku".

"As much I do not condone those words, I do agree with the sentiment." Said Princess Luna, "Though it does concern me, Twilight Sparkle. How did you know about the Tantabus."

"It got strong… strong enough to infect other ponies dreams and almost break out into the real world." Said Twilight.

"Oh…" said Princess Luna.

"It's fine now… and you're fine." Said Twilight.

She grabbed her Invisibly Cloak.

"Now if you excuse me! I have something to do." Said Twilight.

"Twilight… you are aware that they know you're town… right?" asked Shinning Armor.

Twilight froze when he said that.

"They have taken precautions!" groaned Twilight.

"They have taken precautions." Said Shinning Armor nodding.

She looked at the six, Katsuki looked like he wanted to see the pictures, Ochaco, Izuku, Momo and Tenya all looked like they wanted to see the pictures but were denial about it… Shoto… his face was blank.

"Fine! I'll introduce you to my parents and let you see my foal pictures!" said Twilight.

They went to their parents' house (joined by Cadance and Shinning Armor). And the warm loving parents showed the 6 the embarrassing foal pictures.

There was one of Twilight crying after a day of magical kindergarten.

"I thought I burned that one." Said Twilight.

"Oh I made copies!" said Twilight's father Night Light, "Many copies! Twilley burns the pictures too."

"I have been meaning to ask." Said Tenya.

"About our relationship with Twilight… we love her… even if she's from a future that never happened, she's still our daughter…" said Twilight Velvet (yeah, they were all named Twilight. Though it was really confusing for the family)

"Mom…" said Twilight trying not to cry.

"Come on Twilight… you know how we feel." Said Night Light.

"I know… it still gets to me." Said Twilight.

Izuku watched the interaction with the parents and daughter.

"You okay Deku?" asked Ochaco.

"Just getting a little home sick." Said Izuku.

"Makes sense." Said Ochaco.

"Oh hears a picture we found of the time at the petting zoo with both of them!" said Night Light showing off a partially embarrassing one that not only showed baby Twilight but also Shinning Armor.

"I thought I burned that one years ago!" said Shinning Armor blushing.

Turned out he also burned the pictures.

"Nope! Found a copy!" said Night Light.

"Oh I have to see!" said Princess Cadance going over to see it.

Soon enough it was time to leave, Twilight's family were the ones to say byes (and that included Princess Cadance).

Shinning Armor said his byes to Izuku.

"Hey! I'll come down for a visit when I can, the offer still stand to help with the shield spell." Said Shinning Armor.

He then whispered to them.

"Tell them when you think is right, but you should tell them…" said Shinning Armor.

"I think I'm going to tell them soon." Said Izuku.

Shinning Armor smiled.

"Visit soon." Said Princess Cadance to Twilight.

"I will." Said Twilight.

"Like maybe in less than a month." Said Princess Cadance.

"Seriously!" yelled Twilight .

She looked over to Shinning Armor.

"Remember!" she said.

"I know, I know." Said Shinning Armor.

That was a code for "Remember to tell me if you ever pop the question.".

"All aboard!" called out the Conductor.

They got on the train and it headed to back to Ponyville.

They thankfully had the car all to themselves again. Which fitted with what Izuku knew what he had to do.

"Hey… there's something I need to tell you." Said Izuku, "It's something I had to keep secret. But with everything that's going on along with the fact that I don't know if we'll remember this when we get back, I feel like I have to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Ochaco.

"It's about my Quirk…" sighed Izuku.

And so on the long train ride home. He told them about the truth about his Quirk…

Next Time: After telling them the truth about his Quirk (and another serrate incident), everyone hunkers down while the Dragon attempts to sleep. However when a friend of Spike's deicides to visit, she gets kidnapped by a mysterious villain. Who is the villain? And why does he kidnap Spike's friend. Find out next time!

A/N: The villain in the next chapter is a canon character... it's not Rarity, it's someone else... that's all I will say.


	10. Dragon Smoke

Chapter 10: Dragon Smoke

To say that Izuku's news was Earth Shattering was an understatement. Receiving a quirk from someone else was just unbelievable. Though the blow for Katsuki was somewhat softened as Izuku did tell him the basics before after their first hero class.

"We should leave this you talk about this." Said Sunburst.

The four left to let them talk about this, because it was quite the bomb shell.

"Did you have a Quirk before you got All Might's?" asked Tenya remembering how Katsuki acted during both a Quirk assessment Test they had and their first hero training.

"No." answered Izuku.

"You were Quirkless?" asked Momo surprised.

"Wait is that why you keep breaking your bones because it's so new?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah." Said Izuku embarrassed, "I haven't learned to control it."

"Didn't All Might give you introductions how to use it?" asked Tenya.

"Uh…" said Izuku.

All Might's instructions were lacking… and that's putting it nicely.

"I know this sounds strange… but yeah…" said Izuku deciding to change the subject.

They hadn't had All Might as a teacher for long, but they already knew he wasn't that good of a teacher.

"Like I said, I had to keep it secret considering how insane it is… but with everything going on, I couldn't anymore." Said Izuku.

"It's fine." Said Tenya.

"It's okay." Assured Ochaco.

"We understand." Said Momo.

Katsuki said nothing just glared at Izuku.

"It does disprove my theory on why you two had similar quirks though." Said Shoto.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"I had thought you might have been All Might's secret love child." Said Shoto.

They all stared at Shoto unsure if he was joking or not.

"What…" said Izuku.

Though to be fair, it made some sense for Shoto to think that way, as while Izuku was the protégé of the number 1 hero of Japan, Shoto was the son of the second Endeavor.

"I didn't think you were the type for conspiracy theories." Said Momo.

This just made Shoto blush.

Izuku though was happy that they all accepted the new even if it was strange.

Over the course of the next few days it was pretty normal for Ponyville.

Izuku thought over what Shinning Armor asked him about his quirk.

They had learned something strange about the new world they inhabited, once in a while Ponies would randomly break into song…

IT was very strange to witness a random musical number break out.

They also had to deal with Trixie…

It didn't go as bad as Twilight feared…

IT went worse…

Trixie appeared in town as scheduled by Twilight, a blue unicorn dressed like an over the top stage magician boasting about her many talents with a fireworks show.

"Anything you can do! I can do better! Any takers? Anyone? Hm?" she asked.

However Katsuki who was watching.

"Oh you think your better than me!" yelled Katsuki.

"Kacchan! No! you're not supposed to anything!" cried Izuku.

"Oh so you think you can do better than me"! said Trixie.

Katsuki jumped onto the stage.

"So you have to show me!" said Trixie.

"This!" yelled Bakugo showing off his quirk… which ending up blowing up her fireworks and destroying both of the stage and her wagon.

Needless to say he got in trouble.

And was still in trouble a few days later.

A day that everyone had to hunker down due to the dragon sleeping in the mountain covering all of Equestria with smoke. So everyone was stuck the library.

"I can't believe you're still harping on it!" yelled Katsuki.

"Because we told you! It's her revenge that's the problem!" yelled Starlight.

"You know maybe we should have explained it better." Said Spike as he played Ogre Oubliettes with Sunburst, Izuku and Tenya.

"She gets her hooves on an extremely powerful magical artifact." Said Twilight as she was moving stuff out of the basement with Ochaco's help.

She had realized that the boy's room was currently not a good idea and decided to convert the basement into separate bedrooms.

"She's going to become extremely powerful with it." Said Twilight, "And she will take over Ponyville."

"Then why didn't you find and take that artifact!" yelled Katsuki.

"Oh we tried." Said Twilight.

"It's in a store that feels magical curios and forbidden cursed objects." Said Starlight.

"So what's the problem?" asked Katsuki.

"Those stores are a nightmare! They're there one day, but gone the next! You hear about a shop but by the time you get there, it's gone. If we get a lead the store is either gone or not the right store." Said Starlight.

"Last time we went not only was it the wrong store, but it also sold frozen yogurt. Spike bought some, but it turned out to be cursed." Said Twilight.

"It was an interesting week." Said Starlight.

"Oh come on!" yelled Spike blushing.

"We kind of gave up looking for it after that…" said Sunburst.

"You know why didn't we just leave town on the day Trixie was supposed to come?" asked Shoto who was reading a book.

The four were quiet.

"He does have a point." Said Tenya.

"Because we're kind of dumb…" answered Spike face clawing.

However none of them noticed small spider like robots watching them.

In a mysterious location a figure watched them.

"So these are the ones who defeated nightmare moon and have mysterious powers." Said the mysterious figure drinking some orange liquid out of a wine glass, "Now the real question: Wait to attack or just go in now… either should prove interesting."

Back in the library, someone knocked on the door.

Momo went to answer it without opening the door.

"Sorry but due to the dragon smoke the library is currently closed." Said Momo.

"Yeah I figured, but unlike ponies I can handle it." Said a female voice on the other end.

Spike immediately perked up when he heard that voice.

"Ember!" he said surprised, "Let her in."

Momo did so and was surprised to see another teenaged dragon, a blue female with horns on her head.

"So playing your little nerd game while every all these ponies company?" asked the dragon.

"Hey! Don't knock it until you try it!" said Spike.

"I did try it remember, I found it boring." Said the dragon, "I guess you're just going to ignore me and play you're little nerd game now that I'm here."

"Of course not!" said Spike.

"Relax geeze, I'm just messing with you." Said the dragon.

"Guys this is Ember" said Spike.

"Bratty teenage daughter of the Dragon Lord at your service." Said the dragon named Ember.

"Dragon Lord?" asked Tenya.

"Leader of the dragons, it's more informal than Princess Celestia but a dragon must follow his orders. Thankfully he's pretty claws off so it's fine." explained Ember, "So who are these ponies."

"It's a long bizarre story." Sighed Spike.

"More bizarre than the fact that you're from the future?" asked Ember.

The five (as Ochaco was downstairs helping Twilight with the stuff) were surprised.

"Yeah, she knows the truth." Said Spike.

However they were still unaware of the cameras and it was recording audio of them.

With the mysterious figure, it finished the orange liquid and looked at the empty glass in its paws.

"The daughter of the dragon lord… Combined with that that one dragon trying to sleep… perhaps kidnaping the little dragon would make for an interesting show." Said the mysterious figure, "I have prepared a dragon capture device, I'll just have to repurpose it."

Back in the library Spike finished the story thus far.

"Wow… that is really weird." Said Ember.

"We've gotten used to it." Said Izuku.

"So Stockholm Syndrome." Said Ember.

"Ember!" said Spike, "Do you know how long it took them to actually trust us."

Ember blushed and looked away .

"I was just joking." She said, "Geez, sorry!"

"Wait is she a Tsundere?" thought Izuku.

"So what brings you here?" asked Sunburst.

"Everyone thinks I'm here to see the Ponies freak out about that one dragon. Said Ember, "It's just an excuse to visit Spike."

"Yes, that dragon is causing problems." Said Tenya.

"Yeah, but super powered Ponies aren't fighting… that's the real surprising thing." Said Ember.

"Who Princess Celestia is better suited." Said Starlight.

In the cave where the dragon was sleeping, three Pegasi watched it. One was a yellow with a pink mane, she was Fluttershy the pony that would have been the element of Kindness.

The other two were Rainbow Dash and Daring Do who volunteered to act as body guards during this quest.

"Excuse me Mr. Dragon, can you please leave." Said Fluttershy, "Your smoke is causing all sorts of problems for Equestria."

The dragon just looked at her and turned.

Fluttershy sighed.

"No more Ms. Nice Pegasus." Said Fluttershy.

Then rainbow Dash pulled out popcorn.

"Really?" asked Daring Do.

"Oh come on, you heard the stories." Said Rainbow Dash.

Darrin Do sighed at her apprentice's antics.

Back in the Library.

"Plus Katsuki already lost to Spike." Said Shoto, "So he wouldn't be able to beat and adult dragon."

"It was a draw!" yelled Katsuki.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Said Spike.

"So where's your mom?" asked Ember.

"Stop calling her that." muttered Spike.

That was when they heard scream coming from the basement.

"What is that thing!" they heard Ochaco yell.

"Never mind sounds normal down there." Said Ember.

Less than a minute earlier in the basement…

"Ochaco can you get that over there?" asked Twilight.

Ochaco knew it was a rather large piece of machinery, she used her quirk on it and it started to float.

However when moved it, they both saw the spider robot, both of them quickly realized that it wasn't a normal spider.

"What is that that thing!" yelled Ochaco.

Twilight grabbed it with her magic.

They both looked at it.

"Is that a camera?" asked Ochaco.

In the mysterious location.

"So it seems I've been found out." Said the mysterious figure, "Oh well."

In the library Twilight and Ochaco go to the main floor.

"IS everything okay?" asked Izuku.

"We found this!" said Twilight.

She levitated the camera to them.

"Is that a camera?" asked Tenya.

That was when the other cameras came out of hiding.

"Greetings. "said a male voice coming from one of the robot spider cameras, "I have been watching you for the past few days."

They all stared at the cameras.

"Hold on… I forgot to ask. Can you understand me." Said the voice.

"Yeah… what about it?" asked Katsuki.

"Good… oh I can finally do this!" said the voice, "Rubber baby buggy bumper! Rubber baby buggy bumper! Rubber baby buggy bumper! Toy boat! Toy boat! Toy boat!"

"Okay! Who are you!" said Starlight.

"I have no name…" said the voice, "But my goal… I want Equestria… and I've been watching you for the past few days… With the Dragon Lord's daughter and the dragon causing smoke I think I can cause a war between Equestria and the Dragon… then I can take the ruins."

"What?" asked Ember.

"Oh really? And do you plan on doing that." Said Katsuki.

That was when suddenly one of the walls burst open and a large spider shaped tank came through.

"I believe that answers your question Katsuki Bakugo." Said the mysterious voice.

That was when a strange device appeared and captured Ember.

"Seriously! I'm a damsel in distress?" asked Ember.

"Sorry, but after seeing you here, the chance was too easy to pass up." Said the mysterious voice.

"That is not from the original timeline." Said Twilight.

"We kind of figured that." Said Ochaco.

"We have to save her." Said Izuku.

Momo began to create six face masks.

"Seriously?" asked Katsuki.

"You want to have breathing problems?" asked Shoto.

Katsuki put on the face mask.

"I'm coming too." Said Spike, "She's one of my best friends also dragon…"

"Just don't fanboy too much about helping us fight." Said Katsuki.

"I will try!" said Spike.

Nearby the spider tank carried Emer away.

"With you I will start a war between the Ponies and the Dragons. One will fall and hopefully it will be Equestria. But even so it should break Celestia!" said the mysterious voice.

Ember rolled her eyes and started to do the hand (or rather claw) thing with his mimicking what the voice was saying.

"Really?" asked the mysterious voice.

"Look, my best friend is one of the biggest comic book nerds in Equestria." Said Ember, "I know all the clichés. And with the a bunch of super hero ponies running around I should have known I'd be one of those clichés…"

That was when the device holding her and began to do something that caused her pain.

"Oh that device was meant for you best friend. But don't worry I have more Anti-Dragon defenses as well as defenses to all the ponies…" said the mysterious voice.

"Apologies." Said a voice.

That was when suddenly the spider tank began to ice over.

The six heroes in training along with Spike showed up.

However the tank started to glow red and the ice melted.

"I've already come up with defenses against all of you." Said the mysterious voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

That was when a strange robot spider launched itself at Izuku and attached itself to his horn.

"A magic suppressor… that quirk of yours makes you too fragile, but I saw that you're quite skilled in magic so it makes up for it." Said the mysterious voice, "And that's only the beginning…"

Before any of them could react, it shots a strange goo at Ochaco, Tenya and Katsuki's hooves, it stuck Tenya to the ground (but not Katsuki or Ochaco), but it was clear it would prevent them from using their quirks.

Katsuki tried to blast it off but what it was, it was preventing it.

"A mixture of all sorts of things." Said the mysterious voice, "But it should hold for a while.

That was when two strange ribbons came from the strange spider robot. Both of them warped themselves around Momo's whole body and around Spike's mouth.

"I already won!" said the mysterious voice.

Shoto once again tried to freeze it, but the ice just melted.

"You know, there's are some stuff you haven't heard about." Said Tenya.

"Oh really." Said the mysterious voice.

"Listen I might be able to break through this, however my engines will stall if I use it." Said Tenya, "But it should buy us some time to come up with a plan."

"Oh cute! You have a plan." Said the mysteries voice.

"Recipro Burst!" called out Tenya as his engine suddenly flared much more than before.

"Oh crap! You have a plan!" said the mysterious who wasn't expecting this.

With the burst of speed giving allowing him to break through the goo he was able to speed over and deliver a kick to the spider tank.

They used this distraction to carrying Momo to spot where they could get the strange ribbon off her.

"Damn it…" muttered Katsuki looking at the goo.

Spike was struggling with the ribbon and clawing it at it.

Izuku began to think… which meant a mumble storm.

"I can't use my magic and as long that stuff is on them they can use their quirks… I know I shouldn't use my quirk even with the bone healing potion but I know I should really on it. Then again it would be easier if I knew what Shinning Armor meant about if that how my quirk works… I mean that… how…"

That was when Izuku realized something…

"That's not how All Might uses it." Said Izuku.

"Deku?" asked Ochaco.

"I have a plan… I don't know how well it will work. But I'll try…" said Izuku.

"Damn it Deku! That guy better not kill you!" yelled Katsuki.

"Don't worry it will be fine…" said Izuku.

Back with the Spider tank and Tenya, smoke emerged from Tenya's exhaust pipes.

"Looks like you use Super Speed any more… not that it matter." Said the mysterious voice.

"Great…" muttered Ember.

"I will win… I know everything else about you and your little group… even about the other timeline stuff and the other world." Said the Mysterious Voice.

Tenya gritted his teeth.

"You don't know everything about us." Said Izuku.

The spider tank turned towards him.

"Is that so." Said the mysteries voice.

Izuku took a breath and began to channel his quirk in his whole body.

"All Might has to channel it through his body whenever he uses it. I've been using One for All like as a now or never attack. Channeling everything into one body part when I should be directing it evenly." He thought.

Izuku began to glow as strange red lines appear all over his body before fading, a green electrical charge seemed to course along his body.

"What…" said the mysterious voice.

In the hiding place, Shoto managed to melt the goo off Ochaco and was now melting it off Katsuki.

Spike managed to claw off the ribbon and had started on Momo's.

"Why did you use your fire against that thing!" yelled Katsuki.

"I refuse to use my left side in a fight." Said Shoto as the goo on Katsuki's hooves melted.

"We'll talk about that later…" said Momo as she was free.

"Hopefully Deku's plan will work." Said Ochaco.

They all came out of their hiding place to see Izuku glowing.

Izuku jumped into the air, and punched the spider tank crumpling it big time.

"Izuku! Are you all right!" called out Tenya.

Izuku was crying.

"I didn't break any bones!" he cried in joy.

That was when the skies started to clear.

"No…" growled out the mysterious voice.

Spike flew towards the Ember and device holding her back, as there was some damage thanks to Izuku's attack he was able to swipe at it, freeing his friend.

"There you go damsel." Said Spike.

"You didn't do anything… it was all your green friend." Said Ember, "But thanks any way…"

"Wait… is she a Tsundere?" thought Ochaco staring at the blue dragon.

They all approached the Spider Tank The cockpit opened up. They all looked at the holder of the mysterious voice in shock.

"What…" said Izuku.

"The fuck…" said Katsuki.

Ochaco tried to not laugh.

Shoto, Tenya, Momo and Ember and no words.

"You're kidding! You have to be kidding!" yelled Spike, "ANGEL!?"

The holder of the mysterious voice was a tiny white rabbit.

One who Spike knew in the previous timeline very well.

"Huh… Angel… the ordinary of the name is well suited." Said the voice which came from a collar around the bunny's neck, "I believe that name will suit me fine… Call me Angel from now on…"

Angel then strapped on a jet pack and hovered above them.

"You might have throated me this time… but I will take over Equestria… Mark my words Heroes of Equestria, we will meet again and I will defeat you." Said Angel.

Then he flew away.

"Well… he's a villain now…" said Spike unsure how to react, "I never liked him anyway…"

"How do you know a super inelegant bunny?" asked Ochaco.

"He wasn't super intelligent the first time around!" said Spike.

"Should we talking about this in the middle of town?" asked Tenya.

With the skies cleared the town had gathered in a safe distance.

"Fighting against a giant spider… lame." Said Smitty.

"See! I told you villains would show up to attack them!" said Everlasting Imagination.

Both of Raspberry Swirl and H.P. gritted their teeth.

"super hero battles in in the middle of town! Awesome!" cheered the orange Pegasus filly.

"I'm so glad I moved to Ponyville!" said a mint green mare with a lighter green and whet mane.

They headed back to the library to tell the others what happened. Starlight was magically fixing the whole, while Twilight and Sunburst cleaned the rest.

Momo was also using a screw driver to get the suppressor off Izuku's horn.

"Angel…" said Twilight, "Angel… are you sure it was Angel?"

"Yeah… it looked like Angel… my memory might be a little fuzzy but I'm pretty sure it was."

"Okay! So how do you know the evil rabbit?" asked Katsuki.

"In the original timeline he was Fluttershy's pet." Said Twilight.

"How did he become evil then?" asked Shoto.

"Well if he never Fluttershy he must beamed evil instead of being just a jerk." Said Spike.

"That doesn't explain the super intelligence though." Aid Twilight.

"Remember what Zecora said in the Chrysalis Timeline… changes can have unexpected consequences." Said Spike.

"You're right…" said Twilight.

"So the evil bunny vowed revenge" said Ochaco.

"That he did." Said Tenya.

"Gah! Dog damn it! What is my life now!" yelled Katsuki.

"Madness and insanity!" said Starlight, "Madness and insanity…"

"At least I got a better hand on my quirk." Said Izuku.

"That's good news…" said Twilight having a freak out, "But still… I have way too many questions about this! Where did he even get the funding for everything? I mean cameras! Spider weapons! Just how!"

"so looks like a level 2." Said Ember recognizing Twilight's freak outs.

"Definitely a level 2." Said Spike.

"This is just fucking weird." Muttered Katsuki.

Meanwhile in Angel's evil lair he began to come up with ideas. As he poured himself some concentrated carrot extract.

"Oh Heroes of Equestria… I will win the end… and none of you will stop me." Said Angel with an evil smile.

And indeed they had a new enemy… a super intelligent bunny… yeah… it was as weird as it sounded…

At least Izuku has a better handle his quirk, so that's something…

Next Time: Katsuki wakes up and discovers he turned into a girl over night! Will they be able to figure it out or will he be stuck as a girl as well as a pony. Find out next time!

A/N: I did want to go into detail about how Spike and Ember met, but I think a flashback chapter would be better...

Also when Spike got that frozen yogurt he did have a choice of toppings! He didn't want any, which turned out to be a good choice as they contained potassium benzoate...

I apologize for nothing!


	11. Just One of Those Days

A/N: My first instinct about this idea was to turn into a B Plot... I should have listened to that instinct... I couldn't come up with much... But I hope you enjoy anyways...

Chapter 11: Just One of Those Days

Katsuki Bakugo hated his situation. He didn't know why he was dragged there. Well technically he did, for some reason "Magic" decided he would be the perfect element of Honesty.

But still he hated this, and the other five didn't seem to mind… mostly… it was hard to tell with Shoto.

If it wasn't for the fact that Twilight seemed to be right about everything he would have run away to figure out a way home on his own.

He also had to admit it wasn't all bad, Ponies knew he was awesome, there were plenty of places to train (he had secretly gone to the Everfree forest to fight monsters for training ). Plus the whole super strength thing wasn't that bad.

But still he couldn't wait to get home and either pretend it never happened or forget about it.

Unless he died… then he would probably try to come back as a ghost and haunt whoever sent Twilight back in in time.

And considering he didn't know what that thing that kidnapped him in the Everfree Forest was, it was possible.

He began to wake up after another day of training in the Everfree Forest.

As he did he felt off…

Just like there was something different.

Then he noticed something trailing off his head.

Then felt something off about his crotch.

Then he fully woke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Katsuki waking everyone in the library.

However Twilight wasn't done with the renovations to the library so the boy's room was still the same room.

So everyone in the room stared at the screaming mare in Katsuki's bed.

A mare the same colors and Cutie mark as Katsuki… but had long pigtails in addition to the usual spikey mane.

And immediately they knew who she was.

"Kacchan?" asked Izuku.

"You want to die Deku!" yelled Kacchan almost on instinct.

"Is that seriously how you reposed to turning into a mare?" asked Spike.

Not too long later the girls were told what happened.

"Okay! I have no idea how this happened!" admitted Twilight.

"So it's not a spell?" asked Izuku.

"There is a spell, but it's only temporary… and only the most powerful unicorns can perform it." Said Twilight.

Katsuki stared at Starlight.

"Look if it was me, I would have admitted it by now." Said Starlight, "Besides the spell doesn't affect manes."

Katsuki still glared at her.

That was when Spike burped up a scroll. IT was a letter from Princess Celestia.

"I don't' know what could have possibly happened I'll have Twilley and Moon Dancer look into it, but right now I'm as stumped as you are." Read Spike.

"We can check with Zecora." Said Twilight, "She might know something."

Since arriving in Ponyville they had met Zecora thanks to the fact that Twilight trusted her with the knowledge of her insistence.

"Fine! I'll go see her!" yelled Katsuki.

Katsuki stormed out of the library.

"Somepony should make sure he doesn't blow anything up." Said Twilight.

"I'll go." Sighed Izuku.

"Are you sure?" asked Twilight.

"You might him angrier." Said Ochaco.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said Izuku.

He managed to catch up to Katsuki who was glaring at everyone staring at him or rather her.

"So…" said Izuku.

"Shut it Deku." Said Katsuki.

Izuku was silenced.

"OH MY CELESTIA! TWIN TAILS!" they heard Everlasting yell out.

"You want to fight!" yelled Katsuki.

However Everlasting was laughing hysterically.

"Oh man! I can't just imagine you showing your dere side in private!" laughed Everlasting.

Katsuki was ready to fight.

"Don't blow her up!" yelled Raspberry.

"Blow up her house instead!" said H.P.

Katsuki actually stared at the three nerdy ponies.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell guys!" yelled Everlasting.

"Did you just swear." Said Izuku who had gotten used to ponies not swearing.

"Oh yeah, I swear sometimes, I'm not from Ponyville, I'm from San Franciscolt… also my dad is from the Manehattan area. When he gets made he swears more than Kacchan over there." Said Everlasting.

"don't call me that!" yelled Katsuki.

"Like H.P. said, blow up her house! It will be a be community service." Said Raspberry.

"It's seriously a plight on the town." Said H.P.

"Stop encouraging him!" said Everlasting.

"Clean your dang house Evy!" said Raspberry and H.P.

"NEVAR!" yelled Everlasting.

As the trip bickered, Izuku and Katsuki both back away slowly.

While they did quite a few stares and whispered no one outright laughed like Everlasting did.

"Wait… do you know the way?" asked Izuku, "I forgot to ask Twilight."

"I found her hut a while back." Said Katsuki.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki didn't say anything after that.

"Wait… when did you find it?" asked Izuku.

"I've been using the forest as a training ground." Muttered Katsuki get him off his back.

"Oh that's cool!" said Izuku, "That makes sense… it's a good way to get your mind off everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Katsuki.

"I mean… I have to get my mind off everything too, I mean I miss my mom…" said Izuku.

"Of course you do." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku wasn't sure if it was a his default attitude or just him muttering because had a bad relationship with his own mother.

"Not to mention those villains showing up at the USJ, they're after All Might and what if they can kill him… I mean they must have a plan." Said Izuku, "Also what if we forgot! I'll just end up going back to square one when I finally got control of my quirk… and if it's the worst case scenario then One for All will be lost… I mean…"

Katsuki looked at Izuku.

"Shut up." muttered Katsuki.

Izuku sighed.

They made it to the hut. And she noticed that Katsuki was now a mare…

"You don't know why you have suffered from this transformation but you think I could figure out the causation." Said Zecora.

"Why else would I be here?" asked Katsuki.

"Maybe it was something you did yesterday." Said Izuku.

"I did my usual training." Muttered Katsuki.

Zecora began to think and quickly realized something.

"Did you touch any plants that are blue, if so I think I know what it wrong with you." Said Zecora.

"How should I know?" asked Katsuki.

"Kacchan… you have to pay attention to weird colored plants in the forest." Said Izuku.

"Maybe I did, who knows." Muttered Katsuki realizing that maybe he should pay attention… as he still wasn't sure what that plant almost did to Izuku (nor did he honestly want to).

Zecora sighed, thankfully she had the cure that would hopefully work. She gave the two the cure.

"Use this to take a bath and hopefully it will be the right path." Sid Zecora.

"And if not?" muttered Katsuki.

"Unfortunately my theories have run dry, hopefully Twilight Sparkle should come up with a theory that should apply." Said Zecora.

"Whatever" muttered Katsuki leaving with Izuku following.

Not too long later at the Library, with the expectation of Ochaco and Shoto, everyone was trying to research what could have caused the transform

"Honest none of this makes any sense!" said Twilight.

"Unless he went to the Everfree forest for some reason yesterday and none of us knew about it." Said Spike.

Twilight face hoofed.

"It's all right, I don't think it crossed any of our minds." Said Tenya.

"Wait… you think you figured it out?" asked Momo.

"There's a plant in the Everfree forest called Poison Joke, it has a magical poison that plays a prank on the pony it touches." Said Starlight.

"Wait… it can change someone's gender?" asked Ochaco.

"Change their genders, shrink them, lose control of their body parts." said Starlight.

"Fluttershy had a stallion's voice when it happened to her." Said Spike trying not to laugh at that one.

"You found about it?" asked Momo to Tenya.

"It was in that book that I read." Said Tenya.

That was when Izuku and Katsuki.

"we found what might be the cause." Said Twilight.

Then she saw he was carrying a container.

"Oh… Zecora thought the same thing." Said Twilight.

Katsuki rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom.

"What does the blue plant do?" asked Izuku figuring at they might know.

"It magically plays pranks." Said Ochaco.

"Oh…" said Izuku.

After a bit, unsure if it was the case, thankfully once he came out he was a stallion again.

"Why were you in the Everfree Forest?" asked Twilight.

"I've been training there." Said Katsuki.

"Just tell us when you go there." Said Sunburst, "Even the outskirts can be dangerous."

Tenya gave him the book that he read.

"Fine! I'll read this book." Said Katsuki.

"At least it was just poison joke." Said Twilight, "And not some thug permeant."

They all agreed it was probably better for various reasons not to bring up again.

However the next day…

Katsuki once again woke up.

He noticed that something was off.

He was now a foal.

"What the fuck!" he yelled.

This woke up everyone in the men's room and they saw that he had once again transformed.

"Seriously!" said Spike.

"The poison joke cure should have fixed it." Said Tenya.

In the mare's room, they had woke up because of the scream.

However Starlight was trying too hard to look innocent.

"Seriously." Said Momo.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Said Starlight.

"Starlight…" said Twilight.

"Come on just let him squirm for a bit." Said Starlight.

Thankfully she did reverse the spell.

And hopefully Katsuki learned the lesson about paying attention to what could be in the Everfree Forest.

Or at least he'd known to pay attention to any blue plants… he didn't want to have another joke done on him like that.

Next Time: Princess Celestia comes for an official royal visit. However somepony who wants to take over Equestria. However there's two things about this one... she has an army... and the other is that she was somepony very important in the original time line... Who is it? Well it's probably who think it is... but what will happen? Find out next time!


	12. The Diamond Queen

Chapter 12: The Diamond Queen

Everypony was getting ready for an official royal visit. Which meant it was a big deal… on principal…

"Why is this a big deal again?" asked Ochaco, "Wasn't she here last week?"

"Yeah, but that was one of her covert visits." Said Starlight.

(Flashback)

Ochaco, Tenya and Izuku were eating lunch at an outdoor café when they saw Princess Celestia walk by… wearing a fake mustache.

"Princess Celestia?" asked Tenya.

"Nope! I am not Princess Celestia!" said Princess Celestia… because it was her, "I have a mustache you see!"

"Your mustache is falling off." Pointed out Ochaco.

Indeed, it was actually falling off, then she fixed her it.

"Well see you later! I have a friend I must visit." Said Princess Celestia.

She walked off leaving the three baffled.

(End of Flashback)

"That was covert?" asked Ochaco.

"I told you, she can't do covert." Said Starlight.

"I almost forgot about that." Said Ochaco.

"The difference is that it was planned, she comes here to visit the town as a princess, not force Cadance to take over her royal duties for the day just to hang out with Twilight." Said Starlight.

"Wait! She makes Cadance do her duties?" asked Ochaco.

Starlight nodded.

"She doesn't have much right now… but in several moons she will have her own kingdom to run so Celestial will stop doing it." Said Starlight, "I think… she might switch over to Luna for the day."

"Is she okay?" asked Ochaco.

"She's over a thousand years and barely had breaks." Said Starlight, "I'm pretty sure that would drive any pony nuts."

"Good point." Said Ochaco.

Meanwhile in the library, Momo and Sunburst decided to do some cleaning for the library as it was expected for Celestia to show up, and since it wasn't an informal visit, it should be cleaned.

Even if she regularly visited with weird disguises.

That was when Momo found a large piece of paper and saw it was some kind of chart.

There were "Reasons to keep" and "Reasons for restore".

"What's this?" she asked.

"I thought Twilight threw that out." Said Sunburst surprised, "It's a chart she made when she was having doubts about restoring the timeline. Starlight convinced her otherwise."

"I see." Said Momo.

"Yeah… Starlight is the one who will always pull Twilight out of such thoughts." Said Sunburst.

Momo looked at the chart, for reasons to restore there were "Everything to do with Wrangler" and "Rarity is missing".

While there were far more in the reasons to keep "Sugar Belle never goes to Our Town", "In the end it won't matter to Spike", "Celestia is happier" "Any positive change to the timeline will be permeant", "Our Town will never be built." And some sort drawing she wasn't able to discern.

"Our Town?" asked Momo.

"That was the name of the cult like town that... the pony who sent Twilight back in time started. Sugar Belle was one of the ponies who ended up living there. But in this timeline, she ended up moving to Ponyville instead." Said Sunburst, "A lot of ponies who did live in Ponyville the first time around don't live here, and of course there are ponies who didn't live in Ponyville do."

"Is there a reason for that?" asked Momo.

"The timeline has unpredictable changes." Said Sunburst.

Momo nodded.

"What's this by the way." Said Momo.

"I think it's diaper, Twilight or Spike never explained it, but Starlight and I think that Cadance and Shinning Armor are going to have a foal together." Said Sunburst.

"Oh…" said Momo.

Somewhere underground, strange dog like creatures gathered around a throne made of jewels. A figure wearing a cloak encrusted with gems approached the throne.

"Princess Celestia is making an official royal visit." Said the one at the throne who was clearly female.

"What the difference between this and when she normally visits?" asked one of them.

"She should have her royal guards with her. After all if we want to take over Equestria it's better to take them out." Said the mystery figure.

"But shouldn't we have another plan?" asked a smaller one.

"You dare question my authority!" yelled the mysterious figure in a very shrill voice.

The dog like creatures winced.

"I am the Diamond Queen! And you all listen to me!" she said in the very shrill voice.

"Yes my queen!" chanted the other dog like creatures.

"Very good! Now the scouts will watch over Ponyville, and they will inform us when Princess Celestia show up." Said the one known as the Diamond Queen.

Back on the surface everything was already, and Tenya was going over any last minute preparation.

"All right! The signs are ready! The flower bouquets are all set and… 40 cakes? This is this right?" he asked.

"40 cakes! That's as many as 4 tens!" yelled Raspberry in the distance.

"That's how many Princess Celestia ordered." Said Mrs. Cake.

"This your first official royal visit." Said Sugar Belle, "This is Ponyville. You need to how know these go!"

"Everypony in town has become numb to the presence of Princess Celestia." Said Sugar Coat walking past them, "And you better get used to it."

"What?" asked Tenya.

"I get your still new to town, but Princess Celestia when you get to it just another pony." Said Sugar Belle.

They heard a crash nearby.

"My bad!" called out Derpy.

That was when a bunch of goats ran past them.

"Stop breaking into my house you goats!" yelled Everlasting Imagination chasing them off with a sword.

That was when a cream colored Earth pony with a pink and blue mane landed next to them.

"Uh… just doing some checks before Princess Celestia gets here… nothing to see here." Said the pony who then walked off.

"Honestly I don't know how you're not used to it by this point." Said Sugar Belle.

Tenya didn't have an answer for that.

Not to long later, Princess Celestia arrived with everyone (but Twilight) in town gathered.

Princess Celestia smiled as no pony bowed, it was the only town in all of Equestria that didn't do that.

"It is great to see you again my little ponies." Said Princess Celestia.

"You were here last week!" yelled Katsuki.

"That wasn't me! I don't have a mustache you see." Said Princess Celestia.

Several ponies laugh as they realized that Katsuki didn't get her unofficial visits.

"Now what shall I do with this royal visit?" asked Princess Celestia, "Just kidding! CAKE!"

The Cakes (IE: Mrs. Cake, her husband Mr. Cake) as well as Sugar Belle brought her the cakes, while most the town chanted "Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!"

"Are all her official royal visits like this?" asked Izuku.

"No… they're not…except for Ponyville they're what you expect for an official royal visit." Said Sunburst.

"This is what the chart meant." Said Momo.

"Chart?" asked Izuku.

"Just something old I found today." Said Momo.

However. That was when a royal guard approached them.

"What is it?" asked Sunburst.

"We saw some suspicious activity." Said one of the royal guards, "It appears to be some Diamond Dogs…"

"Diamond Dogs?" asked Ochaco.

"They're intelligent dogs obessed with gems." Said Spike, "I haven't dealt with them in a long time but they're annoying."

"There has been word about them up to something recently… and some were spotted. If they pull something we need you to be ready." Said the guard.

"Thank you for telling us." Said Tenya.

"No problem! I hope we do see some action! I heard awesome stuff about you guys! And I really want to see it." Said the guard.

"Seriously?" asked Momo.

"I should get back…" said the Guard.

However that was when several holes opened up in the ground and the dog like creatures (who were Dimond Dogs) popped out of the ground.

"Well never mind!" said the guard.

Many of the ponies, began to panic.

"I totally jinxed us! And I'm sorry for that!" said the guard.

However several of the Diamond Dogs began to attack them.

However they didn't know who they were messing with.

Two of them tried to attack Ochaco but she flew out of the way then, then touched both of them with horse shows pads on her hooves (which was how her quirk worked as a pony) causing the two of them float.

Tenya ran out of the away from their attack.

Katsuki dodged by using his explosions to propel himself through the air.

A couple of them were quickly frozen by Shoto.

Momo created a staff to fight off the Diamond Dogs while Izuku had activated Full Cowling (the name he gave for when he had One for All spread throughout his body.

"They just keep coming!" said Izuku.

"They're probably targeting you specifically since you know… super powers!" said Spike tying up some unconscious one, "By the way! I need several more ropes!"

Momo created some and Spike went to tie up more unconscious ones.

That was when several were flung away and Princess Celestia landed next to them.

"This is suspicious." Said Princess Celestia, "I have heard rumors about them united under someone… but I didn't know if it was true."

That was when one tried to attack Izuku but he kicked him away.

"By way the congratulations on learning how to control it." said Princess Celestia .

"Thank you!" said Izuku blushing a little.

Another tried to attack, but Izuku this time punched it away.

"I'm also proud that you're not that only ones fighting." Said Princess Celestia.

"We're not?" asked Izuku.

That was when he noticed that a Diamond Dog tried to attack Apple Bloom.

However Big Macintosh show up and kicked it away, it was flung miles away while whimpering.

Nearby Everlasting Imagination was fighting off the Diamond Dogs with her sword.

She managed to do a complicated motions and she sheathed the sword. When she did the Diamond Dogs were knocked out.

"You are such a hypocrite!" said H.P.

"Look I'm just angry you outed them! Fighting with them against an army isn't hypocritical!" yelled Everlasting Imagination.

Nearby that cream colored earth pony was easily fighting them off with crazy martial arts technique.

Even chopping them in the throats.

"Oh wow! Bonbon! I didn't know you can do that?" a mint green unicorn mare.

"Just some skills I have… just a very particular set of skills." Said the mare named Bonbon with a shrug.

"Okay!" said the green unicorn mare.

Then more Diamond Dogs tried to attack.

"Apologies!" said Shoto freezing.

"Thanks a lot! I had a thing going here!" said Bonbon, "Go save some ponies somewhere else!"

"What?" asked Shoto.

"Come on Bonbon… you can go fight over there." Said the green unicorn mare.

Thanks Lyra!" replied Bonbon.

Bonbon walked over to where the spot filled with Diamond Dog.

The unicorn named Lyra just looked at Shoto and shook her head at him.

"What just happened?" asked Shoto.

However even with the high numbers of Diamond Dogs, they were still being whittled down.

"This is bad!" said one who was on the top of the buildings watching as he wasn't a fighter, he was more the right hand dog to the Diamond Queen.

As most the army was now taken out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE"! yelled the Diamond Queen coming out the ground with her shrill voice all of the Diamond Dogs covered their ears.

"So that's the leader." Said Katsuki.

"It's a pony." Said Ochaco surprised.

However nearby, Spike heard the voice and started to sweat.

Indeed, also though was wearing her gem studied cloak, they could tell the body type was a pony.

"My Queen I apologize!" said the Diamond Dog from the roof.

"Rover! Untie everyone!" said the Diamond Queen, "It looks like I have to handle this myself."

"Yes, I will." Said the diamond dog apparently named Rover.

The 6 heroes in training all gathered.

"I've heard rumors about you." Said the Diamond Queen., "And I heard the green one is your leader."

"What?" asked Izuku.

"The fuck!" yelled Katsuki, "No way is he our leader!"

"Yeah…" said Izuku, "I mean… I can't be the leader… I'm not that…"

"Now's not to time for muttering." Said Shoto stopping him.

"It doesn't matter! As much as I would love to take out Celestia first! He's the one to take out." Said the Diamond Queen.

That was when her hood was readjusted, revealing a horn so she was a unicorn.

That was when large rocks that were covered in gems came out of the ground.

Izuku jumped out of the way, however thanks to the rocks he was separated from the others, however Diamond Queen was fast.

She managed to get in a punch in the face.

"I know how to fight… is that really surprisingly… after all if I want to take down Celestia, you have to know how to fight." Said Diamond Queen.

Izuku knew he had to fight back.

"I'm sorry if you get hurt too badly." Said Izuku.

"Oh you're so cute!" said Diamond Queen.

Diamond Queen had speed on her side.

She managed to kick him in the stomach but thankfully Izuku quickly recovered.

He managed to punch her in the face. However as it was still covered by the hood, she recovered.

"Oh did I forget to mention my cloaks attack like an armor, it not only fashionable but also quite good as taking the brunt of attacks." Said Diamond Queen.

However she wasn't expecting a hit from behind from Katsuki. Burning off the hood.

"Kacchan!" said Izuku.

"She has an army Deku! She was planning on doing the same thing!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku noticed a coupe tied up Diamond Dogs that were clearly going to attck him from behind.

"I guess calling you out would be the pot calling the kettle black." Said the Diamond Queen.

They saw that that the Diamond Queen was indeed a unicorn mare, one that was white and had a purple mane.

Spike who was along with Starlight was the ones to tie up the Diamond Dogs stared at Diamond Queen.

"I knew it…" whispered Spike, "Rarity!"

"What?" asked Izuku, "Did you just say Rarity?"

"I don't know how you know that name… but she died scared and alone in a mine years ago." Said Diamond Queen.

Spike started to cry.

"No…" he whispered.

"You know I honestly don't know how you thought you could take over Equestria!" said Princess Celestia showing up.

That was when Diamond Queen looked at Princess Celestia.

She looked at the 6 heroes in Training, all of them ready to fight. She realized she couldn't win at the moment.

"Fine! I will admit defeat this time! But I will be back!" said Diamond Queen.

She kicked the ground and a Dimond dog came out of the ground and carried her away.

At the same time other Diamond Dogs appeared and carried away the others that were tied up.

"Of course there was more." Muttered Katsuki.

That was when Spike fell to the ground.

"I can't believe." Said Spike, "Rarity… is…"

"Are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"Sorry… in the original timeline I had the biggest crush on her…" said Spike, "Even then we were really close friends."

However that was when Starlight started to laugh.

As she did tears poured down her face.

"It figures!" she cried, "It just figures!"

She blasted the rocks that Diamond Queen brought up to the surface while screaming.

"Starlight are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"It figures! One pony turns good in this timeline and another turns evil! I guess it has to balance out!" said Starlight.

She started to cry even more.

"Please, what's wrong..." asked Ochaco,.

"Everything! Everything's wrong! You all trust me right! I mean Twilight earned your trust! Means I earned your trust!" cried Starlight, "So it's time for you all to learn the truth!"

"Starlight…. "said Izuku.

"It's time for you to learn the name of the pony who didn't care about what she was doing to the timeline! The pony that trapped Twilight… the mare I consider a big sister back in time! And cursed her to make her suffer! The name of the pony who is the indirect cause of what you're trapped here!"

She cried some more as she shook.

"That pony's name…" said Starlight, "Starlight Glimmer…"

Next Time: How did Twilight and Starlight meet? It's the story of the first time Twilight decided to make things right, befriending a lonely young filly, her best friend who flunked out of magic school and making vows to make everything right. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! Whatever happened to is what they thought...


	13. Starlight's Story

Chapter 13: Starlight's Story

Many years ago… Twilight laid on the cloud, she had once again failed in making sure the Sonic Rainboom happened. She wasn't sure what kind of future would end up this time.

"Why do you care about those friendships!" said Starlight glaring at Twilight.

"It's not just my friendships! It's Equestria itself." Said Twilight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Starlight.

"If it weren't for me and my friends." Said Twilight, Equestria would be doomed."

"Please you think I'd buy those lies?" asked Starlight.

"They're not lies." Said Twilight, "Sure we gained our cutie marks at the same time… but…"

"You want to know the truth about Cutie Marks! They tear friendships apart!" said Starlight.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"As a foal! My be friend Sunburst got his cutie mark in magic! And they sent him off to Princess Celestia's School for gifted unicorns! He had a cutie mark and I didn't!" said Starlight.

"But…" said Twilight.

"You know what. I'm tired of this! I've been contacting a spell for a while." Said Starlight.

She shot a beam at Twilight then Spike. Both of them blinked.

They didn't feel anything at all from it.

"Was that supposed to do something?" asked Spike.

"You're stuck here…" mocked Starlight Glimmer.

"What?" asked Spike.

"Not only that but you can never interact with any of your friends ever again." Said Starlight Glimmer, "They can't see you, they can't hear you, their only see gibberish and if you try to have somepony talk to them for you, they won't be able to talk."

"You're kidding!" yelled Twilight.

"In fact it's the same for you too… though it's probably not a good idea to talk to your

past self." Said Starlight.

"Wait… did you do that to prevent a paradox or so Twilight can't encourage her past self to make friends with them?" asked Spike.

"The second one." Said Starlight, "Don't worry… you can interact with any pony else… but your five friends and the past version of you…"

Before Twilight could do anything else. Starlight disappeared.

"No!" yelled Twilight.

It was clear they were stuck there… as the table had disappeared along with Starlight.

The table that Starlight was using to travel back in time.

"Do you have any idea to get back to the future?" asked Spike.

"No…" whispered Twilight.

"We're stuck." Muttered Spike.

Twilight sighed.

That was when they saw the young Rainbow Dash fly over them.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash!" yelled Spike.

"Spike!" said Twilight.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash!" Spike yelled again, "Go fly towards her."

"hat why?" asked Twilight.

"We need to see if she's telling the truth about we can't interact with them." Said Spike.

Twilight knew he was right and flew in front of Rainbow Dash, causing the two to crash.

"What did I hit?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight was just in shock.

Rainbow Dahs got up and flew away.

"Twilight!" said Spike.

"Maybe… maybe we should go talk to Princess Celestia… she might know what to do." Said Twilight.

"wait…" said Spike.

"She at least should know of me." Said Twilight, "I mean… Cadance did babysit me before I got my cutie mark."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…" said Spike.

"Come on…" sighed Twilight.

Several Months Later…

Once she settled being stuck in the past, Twilight made a vow to herself. To make things better, no matter what. It couldn't be perfect, but getting stuck here means she could make a difference even if she does go back in time to fix everything, she would like to make things work out at least.

That was why she asked Princess Celestia about a colt named Sunburst.

When she arrived in the past, there wasn't a colt that was student, but she did ask the princess to keep out an eye if anyone ever enrolled.

And a few days before hand, one from the small little town of Sire's Hallow did so.

Twilight wanted to try, try to make sure that Starlight Glimmer would never turned her back on friendship or cutie marks.

She wore a cloak to hide her wings and searched for the filly in the small town.

She found the filly version of the mare that had trapped her there.

She was sulking on her own.

She took a breath and she knew she had to play dumb.

"Hello there, what's wrong?" asked Twilight.

Starlight looked at her.

"Is this because I'm a stranger?" asked Twilight nervously.

"Why would you talk to me?" asked Starlight.

"Because you looked lonely." Said Twilight.

Starlight still glared at Twilight.

"I'm not." She grumbled.

"You look like it." Said Twilight.

"My former friend got his cutie mark! And then he got sent to Princess Celestia's school for gift unicorns!" she said.

"So he won't respond to your letters?" asked Twilight.

"What?" asked Starlight.

"Just because you're far away, doesn't mean you're not friends anymore." Said Twilight, "One of my closet friends went to go find himself in the dragon lands, he very far away right now, but he still sends me letters."

Twilight sighed, she knew Spike would return someday soon, but after discovering what he truly was, it was best for him to find himself.

"Why is he in the dragon lands?" asked Starlight.

"Because he's a dragon." Said Twilight.

"You're friends with a dragon?" asked Starlight.

"It's true… I've known him his whole life." Said Twilight, "He was raised with ponies… but my point is even though he's far away ,we still keep in contact."

"I haven't sent him a letter." Said Starlight.

"Then maybe you should. He should be happy to hear from you!" said Twilight.

"I guess…" said Starlight.

"It can't hurt to try." Said Twilight.

"Okay…" sighed Starlight, "But if he doesn't I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough." Laughed Twilight, "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"Starlight Glimmer." Said Starlight.

"Well I should go…" said Twilight, "There's a few things I have to do while here."

Starlight watched as the mare leave.

A few days later, Twilight returned to the town.

Starlight saw her and ran towards her. And she had the biggest smile imaginable.

"It's you!" she said. "You were right! He did answer back and he was worried I wasn't going to write to him!"

"Really?" asked Twilight.

"Oh yeah!" she cheered, "Thank you so much!"

The filly hugged her leg.

Twilight patted her head smiling.

Over the course of the next several weeks, she would visit at least once a week.

Durring which, Starlight introduced Twilight to her father. And the tow had grown up talk in the park while Starlight flew a kite.

"I'm so glad you helped my little pumpkin." Cheered her father Firelight, "I was worried about her after Sunburst left for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. But thanks to you, she's once again happy."

"I wouldn't go that far." Said Twilight blushing.

"Oh come now… you helped her so much…" said Firelight, "I was worried about her."

"Yeah… when I first met her… I was worried about her too." Said Twilight, "But everything turned out… and I'm happy."

"By the way… why do you always wear a cloak?" asked Firelight.

"No reason… none at all." Laughed Twilight nervously.

Twilight even helped Starlight with her magic during this time, to the extent she was there when she got her cutie mark.

Spike also returned this time. An she introduced the two. With her telling him not to say anything about her future self.

"Wow! You really are a dragon!" said Starlight.

"Oh yeah! I am a real dragon." Said Spike.

"So! IS it true they can swim in lava?" asked Starlight.

"Sure is!" said Spike.

Twilight watched as the two interacted and smiled. Happy that even though Starlight was in a sense the one to trap them there, at least Spike was able to put that aside.

However one day during a visit, Starlight decided to ask her something that had been bothering her.

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"I got a letter from Sunburst. And he told me he met a filly that was also going to the same school named Twilight Sparkle." Said Starlight, "And she has the same cutie mark as you."

Twilight had shown her cutie mark when Starlight earned hers.

Twilight sighed, she figured that letter would come sooner or later.

Maybe she should tell her the truth They had gotten really close after all. Though of course leave out the part on who sent her back.

"We're the same pony." Said Twilight.

"Wait we really the same age and you're pretending to be a grown up or did you somehow time travel?" asked Starlight.

"Time traveled." Said Twilight, "Spike and I followed a pony who went back in time. She later trapped us here."

"Why would she do that?" asked Starlight.

"She started this town and made everypony in town get rid of their cutie marks with a spell." Said Twilight.

"No way!" said Starlight.

"It's true! Me and my friends defeated her. However she vowed revenge. So she made it so that me and my friends never became friends." Said Twilight, "She made it so that Spike and I couldn't contact the past version of me or any of my friends."

"That's horrible!" said Starlight.

"You believe me?" asked Twilight.

"I know it sounds crazy but after everything you helped me with… why wouldn't I?" asked Starlight.

Twilight looked at Starlight trying not to cry.

"Thank you…" she said.

"But why do you always wear a cloak?" asked Starlight.

"You can't tell any pony!" said Twilight, "Not even your dad or Sunburst right now! It has to be a secret!"

Starlight nodded.

Twilight removed her cloak and Starlight was shocked, "You have wings! No way!"

"I'm an alicorn!" said Twilight.

"That's so amazing! That means you're a princess right?" asked Starlight.

"I was in the old timeline, but not this one." Said Twilight.

"Why not?" asked Starlight.

"The same reason you realized what was wrong. There's two versions of me." Said Twilight.

"Oh right." Laughed Starlight.

Of course they had to tell Sunburst since he was the one to tell Starlight about it.

As time went on Twilight she told Starlight all about the original timeline, fighting against the biggest threats of Equestria, going on adventures having just friendship problems.

Of course Starlight always noticed the twinge of sadness that Twilight always had when talking about it.

"If you're ever able to fix the timeline won't you be able to see them again?" asked Starlight.

"If I do fix thing then none of this will ever happen." Said Twilight, "I'll never be able to get them back."

"Oh…" said Starlight.

"But as long as I keep the memories of them in my heart, they'll always be with me." Said Twilight.

Starlight nodded when she said that.

However one day… something happened that changed everything.

Sunburst flunked out of Princess Celestia's School for Gifted unicorns.

While he was a skilled learner, he could easily find his around a spell. The problem was that he didn't have the strength, his cutie mark was in studying magic, not the practical side.

As he was packing up his dorm room.

"Hey! Need any help?" asked Starlight.

She showed up with Twilight and Spike.

"Thanks…" said Sunburst.

Starlight hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." Said Starlight.

"It's okay!" said Sunburst.

They helped him pack.

"By way what's that smell?" asked Sunburst.

Spike was scratching himself.

"It's a dragon thing… it's called the molt." Said Spike who was scratching some rashes, "Once it's done though, I'll have a set of wings… but right now… I really need to stay with Twilight. From what Ember told me, I have to be on the lookout for Rocs."

"I see…" said Sunburst.

They got all packed up.

"Hey Sunburst!" called out a voice.

Twilight used a spell to turn her cloak invisible and hide under it.

That was when Twilley and Moon Dancer entered.

"We wanted to say goodbye." Said Twilley.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Said Moon Dancer.

"Thanks you guys." Said Sunburst.

"So you're going home?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah…" said Sunburst, "I'm not looking forward to it though…"

His mother…

"It will be fine… you have me… and my dad…" said Starlight.

She would have said Twilight and Spike but she knew she couldn't mention them in front of Twilley

"Good luck." Said Twilley.

"Maybe we'll see each other again." Said Moon Dancer.

Both of them left the room, though Moon Dancer did look at Spike as if saying "You reek, you know that… right?"

"I know…" sighed Spike.

They counited to pack up the dorm room.

When they got everything back up in a moving box they headed to the train station.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do…" said Sunburst, "My mom was hoping I'd make something of myself in that school… I don't know what my future will be."

That was when an idea struck Starlight.

An idea she didn't know why she didn't think of before.

"You know you're way to figuring out spell right?" asked Starlight.

"Yeah…" said Sunburst.

"Then you might be able to figure out a way to send Twilight back in time so that she can fix everything!" said Starlight.

"What?" asked Sunburst.

"From what Twilight told me, it was a variation on a spell that Star swirl the Bearded created!" said Starlight, "And…"

"I'm in…" said Sunburst.

"Seriously…" said Starlight.

"I mean… trying to alter spell that Starswirl used… I mean…" said Sunburst.

"You dork!" said Starlight.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Twilight.

"Twilight what happened to you was horrible! I don't know we'll just disappear forget everything! But I want to help you!" said Starlight.

"Starlight…" said Twilight.

"DON'T FIGHT IT!" yelled Spike suddenly.

Sunburst stared at spike as he yelled.

"Part of the molt." He whispered.

"I see…" said Sunburst.

"It's dragon puberty." Whispered Starlight.

"I figured that…" whispered Sunburst.

"Also maybe the two of can be the Elements of Harmony! We'll need four more! But I'm sure whatever is in the future we'll be able to fix everything and make sure that whatever bad futures Twilight saw won't happen!" said Starlight.

"Thank you so much." Said Twilight.

"The train…" said Sunburst.

"OH YEAH!" yelled Spike.

Suddenly he belched out a huge stream of fire.

Sunburst looked at Spike with concerned.

"Don't worry it will stop once I'm in a stone cocoon." Said Spike.

"Okay…" said Sunburst.

Over the course of the next couple years, Starlight and Sunburst worked on several ideas and theories how to help Twilight and to fix the future.

Eventually Princess Celestia gave them the Ponyville Library to use since one of their goals was to find the perfect group for the Elements of Harmony to help Princess Luna.

However with each day… Starlight began to think about things.

Whenever she would ask about the pony that sent Twilight back in time. She would dodge the question.

There were one time it got dark though.

"Twilight… did you kill that Pony?" asked Starlight.

"No! No… no… no… I would never!" said Twilight, "I made sure she wouldn't'

T do anything non-violently."

One day… Starlight began to think more and more about it.

All she knew that was Twilight took care of the pony non-violently. But at the same time, she realized that Twilight just happened to be in Sire's Hallow shortly after Sunburst got to the school.

Things… seemed to fit…

It made no sense at the same time…

But she had to ask her.

"Twilight… this is going to sound crazy…" said Starlight.

"What is this about?" asked Twilight.

"I've been thinking about things…" said Starlight, "And… why were you in Sire's Hallow that day? I mean… does it have to do with the pony that trapped you and Spike here?"

Twilight sighed.

"I knew this day might come…" said Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Starlight.

"Starlight you need to sit down…" said Twilight, "And I will want to say to being with… I'm sorry… and I will completely understand if you hate me after this."

"What…" said Starlight.

Twilight sighed and told her everything.

Durring it… Twilight was crying.

"I'm sorry for everything… I'm sorry manipulating you like that… but I couldn't… I had to do something…" said Twilight.

"What?" asked Starlight.

"I'm sorry…" cried Twilight.

That was when Twilight teleported out of the room. Feeling like she couldn't face Starlight.

"Twilight!" yelled Starlight.

She cried.

She ran into the main room where Spike and Sunburst were playing Ogres and Oubliettes.

"We need to find Twilight!" cried Starlight.

"What happened?" asked Spike.

"She… she told me the truth about the time travel!" cried Starlight.

"What?" asked Sunburst.

"She thinks I hate her!" cried Starlight.

Spike immediately went into crisis mode.

He ran over to the letter paper and wrote a letter to Princess Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celesta, Twilight finally told Starlight… about her other self…" said Spike, "Twilight ran away afterwards… We need to find her. Spike"

He then set the letter on fire sending it to Princess Celestia.

He then burped up a letter.

"I know where she is." Read Spike, "I'm going to send some Guards to bring you here at once…"

Starlight counited to cry.

"I don't'… I can't…" cried Starlight.

"It's going to be fine." Said Spike, "You two just have to talk it out and it will be fine."

Starlight tearfully nodded.

Soon enough the guards arrived with a flying chariot.

They went to Canterlot where Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance led them to a room that Twilight used when she lived in the palace.

Both of them nodded at Starlight.

Starlight opened the doors, Twilight was crying her eyes out. When she saw Starlight entered the room.

"Starlight…" said Twilight.

Starlight ran towards Twilight and hugged her.

"Starlight!" said Twilight.

"I don't hate you!" cried Starlight, "I could never hate you."

"Starlight…" said Twilight.

"The other me… the one that sent you here…" cried Starlight, "She was a monster… she brainwashed ponies… she tore you from everypony you loved. You were just trying to make sure I wasn't her… I don't' want to hurt any pony… I don't' want to go crazy and start my own town where I steal Cutie Marks… I don't want any of that. You're my big sister and I love you!"

"I'm sorry! I never told you!" cried Twilight.

"It's okay… I know why!" cried Starlight.

The two had a very good cry.

The others watched from the door way happy to see this end result.

Once they were done crying.

Starlight realized something.

"I can't be an element of Harmony." Said Starlight.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"I can't be… even if it wasn't me in the sense… I still trapped you here in the past." Said Starlight, "I can't be an element of Harmony. I shouldn't…"

"Starlight…" said Twilight.

"If you're not going to be one… then I won't be either." Said Sunburst.

The two looked at Sunburst, they looked at each other and at Sunburst.

Starlight took a breath and put her hooves together.

"So… because I can't be one… you don't want to be one…" said Starlight.

Sunburst blinked.

"I know…" said Sunburst, "Doing it…"

"Proves that you would be very much suited to be an element of Harmony." Sighed Starlight.

"I know…" sighed Sunburst.

"It will be fine… we'll find other ponies. I'm sure of it." Said Twilight.

The two nodded.

Spike ran into the room and hugged Twilight and Starlight and of course Sunburst joined the hug.

As the years went on they came up with all sorts of plans how the handle the future.

Though Twilight did deal with the first loss when a pony who didn't see things the same way as Starlight when it came to changing their future.

Along with stopping Flim and Flam once and for all.

However Twilight started to have second thoughts about restoring the timeline.

What with Sugar Belle living in town and seemingly having a crush on Big Macintosh (this was before they started dating) along with other things.

She made a chart… and the others quickly found out about it… not only that but the fact that Twilight was leaning towards keeping the Timeline as it was because of everything.

"You can't!" said Starlight.

"Starlight…" said Twilight.

"So the other me gets away scot-free?" asked Starlight.

"Not quite… I mean we don't know what would happen when she got back to the future and sees what happened to the timeline." Said Twilight.

"But still! She has to be punished!" cried Starlight, "She's the one the one who did this to you! This can't happen… even… even if… even if I never lived this life!"

"Starlight…" said Twilight.

"Please don't do this to yourself! She needs to pay! And we both know that!" cried Starlight.

"Okay…" sighed Twilight knowing she can't convince her otherwise.

She hid the chart through… just in case, she could change Starlight's mind in the future.

Of course when they decided to try the summoning spell Twilight knew that everything was trumped by closing the loop and hopefully sending them home…

The Present…

Twilight finished telling the six everything.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner… but it had be Starlight…" said Twilight.

"Can they be really be considered the same pony?" asked Tenya.

"I don't know… I made sure she never was never warped by her anger and jealously." Said Twilight, "But… she often considers her the same pony…"

"That does explain what happened when we first met you." Said Izuku.

"Oh yeah… when Twilight pulled her into the Sound Proof bubble." Said Ochaco.

"She needed to know that she should wait to tell you about the whole truth." Said Twilight.

"She blames herself so much… all the bad things that happened… and now add in the truth about what happened to Rarity…" said Sunburst.

"Honestly I'm surprised you're taking this so well." Said Princess Celestia.

"We knew you were hiding something like this from the start." Sad Shoto.

"Oh… that makes sense…" said Princess Celestia blushing.

"I don't blame her…" said Izuku.

"That's really sweet…" said Twilight, "But… she needs to hear it from someone other than you."

"What?" asked Izuku confused.

"Oh… so pure…" gushed Princess Celestia.

""They have a point." Sighed Momo.

"I know…" sighed Ochaco.

In the girl's room, Starlight managed to calm down…

Ever since that day, the day she found out about her other self. There was something she knew she had to do… something only she could do…

But she was never sure how to do it.

"Maybe that's why the spell summoned them…" she thought.

She got up.

She teleported into the main room of the library.

"I'm just here to pick someone up." Said Starlight, "We'll unpack everything later!"

She magically grabbed Katsuki and then teleported away.

They all stared at she was…

"Should we be worried?" asked Spike.

"I think so…" sighed Izuku.

In an alleyway somewhere town the two appeared.

"What the fuck!" yelled Katsuki.

"Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me." Said Starlight, "But I need help and frankly you're the only one who can."

"What do you need?" he muttered ready to blow up.

"I want you to teach me how to fight." Said Starlight.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I want to beat her, I want to break her… she hurt Twilight and so many other ponies, she destroyed the timeline…" said Starlight, "Even if she is a version of me… she must pay…"

Katsuki stood there blinked, but then realized that she was right. The others wouldn't help her with the task.

"I get it." Said Katsuki with a smirk.

"Wow… I thought you would cause a scene." Said Starlight.

"You want to die?" asked Katsuki.

"Please we got more than until that happens." Said Starlight.

Katsuki blinked when she said that.

"Just never mind…" said Starlight, "So you're in."

"Hey… I want to make her pay too." Said Katsuki.

"Good." Said Starlight, "We should get back before they get too worried. We'll talk about a schedule later."

"You better be a good leaner." Muttered Katsuki.

"Please… Twilight taught me everything about magic." Said Starlight, "And I'm one of the most skilled unicorns in Equestria, I can handle learning how to fight."

Katsuki smirked when she said that.

It was with that the two delivered a rather bizarre relationship, they still bickered but they didn't out antagonized each other after that.

But still now everything was out in the open… things were different… And the last thing outright hidden from them was reviled.

Well there was there was the Queen Chrysalis Situation… and the stuff about Applejack for this world… but other than that the biggest thing was revealed… And there was really nothing to hide any more…

Though admittingly it should be noted that Katsuki did becoming something of bad influence on Starlight when it came to fighting…

Next Time: Izuku meets and befriends a filly that has a bit of a health problem and knows exactly how she feels... not only that but she doesn't have a cutie mark. Meanwhile Twilley and her friends are coming to Ponyville to meet a member of their group that moved there! And maybe to finally get answers to her questions. What will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Scoots!

Chapter 14: Scoots!

After the revelation thing seemed to settle down in the library, things seemed to be doing better. Especially since Starlight and Katsuki seemed to be getting along better.

Which was weird… they still bickered sometimes… but at least it was better…

Though none of them knew that he was teaching her how to fight.

Though no one knew about that at the moment.

However things got into their usual things.

Really the biggest event was Winter Wrap-up, which Twilight used as a test for Tenya's organizational skills.

As they watched Tenya organize Winter Wrap-up (thanks to the fact that everything was disorganized mess that the five of them weren't even give jobs).

"So why hasn't Twilight done anything?" asked Izuku.

"Because Twilight was in full blown shut-in mode when we moved to Ponyville." Said Spike.

"Now there's something I think we should discus." Said Tenya as he talked to Mayor Mare.

"If this is about the musical number, it's not practiced." Said Mayor Mare, "I know it might seem that way… but…"

"I see…" said Tenya unsure how to react to that news.

He still had to get used to Equestria after all.

However things had been pretty slow after that.

One day, Izuku decided to go for a walk.

As he did he heard some voices.

"So I heard about your wings!" taunted one of the voices.

He recognized his tone.

It was a tone that he heard many times before.

A tone he was extremely familiar with.

He looked over and saw a bunch of colts taunting that orange filly he'd seen around town.

And he was about to do something he wished someone had done before.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Izuku.

The colts saw him

"Crap! It's an adult!" said one of them.

"Double crap it's one of the heroes!" said another.

They all ran away.

"Hey you okay?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah…" sighed the filly, "Just the usual."

"What does that mean?" asked Izuku.

"You probably wouldn't understand." Said the filly.

"I think I'd understand more than you think." sighed Izuku.

Meanwhile on a train to Ponyville, a group of five unicorn mares were riding.

Two of them were Twilley and Moon Dancer. The other three were white with a pink mane named Twinkleshine, a yellow one with a teal mane and tale named Lemon Hearts and a blue unicorn with a different shade of blues and white mane named Minuette.

"Okay first real trip that's not moving stuff to Lyra's new place!" said Twinkleshine.

"Too bad these two couldn't help with moving." Said Minuette.

"Yeah… not everyone has jobs that give them excuses!" said Lemon Hearts.

"Come on!" said Twilley.

"They're just teasing." Said Moon Dancer.

"Besides there's plenty to tease about as we all know that Twilight also wants to hang out with the heroes." Said Lemon Hearts.

Twilley blushed.

"It's fine, even Lyra knows you want to ask them questions." Said Minuette, "So don't worry about it."

"Okay." Sighed Twilley, "I just want to ask Izuku Midoriya so many questions."

"What about the other five?" asked Twinkleshine getting a feeling form what she said.

"Them too." Said Twilley.

"Guys… you don't think?" asked Twinkleshine getting excited.

"We just have to see…" said Lemon Hearts.

"Seriously?" asked Moon Dancer.

"Come on…" said Twinkleshine, "Don't admit it might be interesting."

"I fail to understand how that would be interesting." Said Moon Dancer.

Back in Ponyville, Izuku and the filly. The two sat on a bench.

"Stunted wings?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah… my wings will never grow. They're going to remain this small forever." Wished the filly, "What's worse is that it's not like Bulk Biceps, they're not going to grow the minimum size need to fly."

"Bulk Biceps?" asked Izuku.

"You know that crazy super muscular stallion with the ity bity wings?" asked the filly.

"Oh yeah him…" said Izuku.

Izuku looked at her face.

"The doctors say that he can fly but I can't…" she said.

Izuku looked at her.

"It stinks so much…" said the filly.

"I know exactly how you feel." Said Izuku.

"You do?" asked Scootaloo.

"When I was little, I was diagnosed with something. Everyone turned their backs on me and bullied me for it." Said Izuku, "They called me Deku…"

"No offence but that sounds cute… plus I heard Ochaco Uraraka call you that…"

"It means Useless." Said Izuku who began to blush, "But it's okay when she says it."

"Okay I get it." the filly said with a sly smile.

"It's not like that…" said Izuku still blushing.

"Sure it isn't…" giggled the filly.

"Anyways for years, no one lived in me because of it, until one day my idol All Might believe in me and told me I can follow my dreams." Said Izuku.

Really?" asked the filly.

"It's true." Said Izuku.

"That' nice… but it won't help me fly." Sighed the filly

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

"But still…" said the filly.

Izuku looked at her.

"Maybe I'll find somepony to believe in me." Said Scootaloo.

"What about your parents?" asked Izuku.

"They're explorers, they rarely come to visit and once a month my aunts check up on me and make sure I'm doing okay." Explained the filly.

"Oh…" said Izuku.

"It's fine though…" said the filly.

"Is something else wrong?" asked Izuku.

The filly sighed.

Meanwhile at the train station the group from Canterlot arrived.

"Hey guys!" cheered Lyra.

"Hey Lyra!" said Twinkleshine.

"How's Ponyville life?" asked Twilley.

"Great… getting used to the place…" said Lyra, "The rumors are true… Princess Celestia parties here during official royal visits… and wears weird disguises for unofficial visits."

"That's… interesting…" said Moon Dancer.

"Yeah…" said Lyra.

"So how's your very special somepony?" asked Lemon Hearts.

"We've bene through this , we're not dating." Said Lyra, "Also I'm beginning to think she's a spy. Or at least used to be."

"What?" asked Twilley.

"She showed a very particular set of skills during the Diamond Dog invasion… it could just be me overthinking things." Said Lyra.

"You live in a town protected by super hero ponies…" said Moon Dancer, "having a spy for a very special somepony is normal compared to that…"

"We're not dating!" yelled Lyra, "And I guess you have a point…"

"Come on, give us the tour." Said Twilley.

"To the library!" cheered Lyra.

"That's not funny." Said Twilley.

"No… that's where the heroes live… better get Twilley questions out of the way." Said Lyra.

"Oh…" said Twilley blushing.

Back with Izuku.

"I don't have my cutie mark yet." Said the filly, "And I'm going to a Cute-ceañera for Diamond Tiara this afternoon…"

"Oh…" said Izuku.

"If I don't go she'll just make fun of me." Said the filly, "But if I do go I'll probably going to be the only foal without a cutie mark."

"I'm sure it will turn out fine." Said Izuku trying to reassure her.

"It's fine…" said the filly.

That was when the filly got an idea.

"Hey! This is going to sound weird but can you come with me?" she asked, "I mean if you're free! You're one of the heroes! I mean there's a chance you're busy!"

"No I'm free." Said Izuku.

He looked at her, he quickly realized she probably had no one… as in at all.

At least before he met All Might he had his mom… but with her…

"I'll go with you." Said Izuku.

"Really! Awesome!" said the filly, "Wait… did I tell you my name?"

"No you didn't." said Izuku.

"Oh I'm Scootaloo!" said the filly named Scootaloo.

Izuku was about to introduce himself.

"I know who you are…" said Scootaloo.

"Oh yeah!" said Izuku.

"Come on! Let's go." Said Scootaloo.

"Okay." Said Izuku.

Meanwhile at the library…

Sunburst answered the door.

"Hey! Long time no see!" said Twilley.

"Find anything undiscovered." Said Sunburst.

"Maybe…" said Twilley.

The other five all groaned.

"I thought you wanted questions…" sighed Lemon Hearts.

"Not to nerd out with your Starswirl buddy." Sighed Twinkleshine.

"Sorry… but you do know how hard it's to find another pony who…" said Twilight.

"Which thing do you want to do?" asked Lyra.

"Questions." Sighed Twilley.

"Sorry… but only Tenya is here." Said Sunburst.

"Really, he is here?" asked Moon Dancer for some reason.

"But he's busy." Said Sunburst, "He's learning how to be more organized."

Suddenly all but Twilley had a feeling, like ice water poured into their very soul.

"Why did I just feel that way?" asked Moon Dancer.

"Well a pony can't be too organized." Said Twilley.

"Oh Celestia… it's a pony as organized as Twilley teaching him…" thought Moon Dancer.

She loved Twilley… she really did… but one of the things she shared with her counterpart was their love of organization… to the exact same level.

And considering they worked together… yeah…

Anyways.

"Katsuki should be in the Everfree forest, but I don't know where the others are." Said Sunburst.

"This is a good thing then…" said Lyra, "I can show you around Ponyville."

"Oh is there a bakery?" asked Twinkleshine.

"Yeah! Let's go there first." Said Lemon Hearts.

"I could use some coffee." Said Moon Dancer.

"Hopefully Izuku will be there!" said Twilley.

"Or one of the others." Said Twinkleshine with a sly smile.

"Right!" said Twilley.

At Sugarcube corner, Scootaloo was a nervously hanging out.

"Hey!" said Izuku giving her some punch.

Scootaloo drank the punch.

"I'm going to hide under that table over there." Said Scootaloo going to hide under a table.

"My, my that's so sweet of you." Said a very snide voice.

Izuku turned around and saw a purple mare looking at him.

"Helping out that poor filly." Said the mare, "Oh I'm Spoiled Rich by the way, Diamond Tiara's mother…"

Izuku stared at the mare and was about to politely introduce himself.

"I know who you are Izuku Midoriya, one of the Heroes of Equestria are what they call you." Sid Spoiled Rich, "It's an honor having you at my daughter's cute-ceañera… even if it's with that disabled blank flank."

"A what?" asked Izuku.

"A blank flank, you know a foal who hasn't found their lot in life…" said Spoiled Rich.

Izuku stared at the mare.

"You know… my daughter is much more fitting to be taken under your proverbial wing if it were… so much fitting that that filly who looks to be hiding under the table."

"I'll think about it." In a firm tone as if saying "No… but I'm being polite."

"Talk to me if you change your mind." Said Spoiled Rich.

Izuku went to check if Scootaloo was all right under the table. Turned out it was another filly without a cutie mark, this time that white unicorn filly who was coincidently hiding with her during the Nightmare Moon attack.

"Hey Izuku Midoriya… this is Sweetie Belle." Said Scootaloo, "She also doesn't have a cutie mark."

"So are you still going to hide." Said Izuku.

"Not sure if we should show our faces." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Do you want any snacks?" asked Izuku.

"That would be nice." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks!" said Scootaloo.

Izuku went to get some snacks that's when he noticed Apple Bloom was acting weird.

"She thinks she's the only one without her cutie mark at the party." Said Sugar Belle causing Izuku to jump, "Sorry…"

"It's fine." Said Izuku, "Wait…"

"If I noticed the other two under the table… I have." Said Sugar Belle, "You should go give them their snacks by the way…"

"Right." Said Izuku.

He gave the two fillies the snacks they promised.

"Oh Izuku Midoriya"! cheered Twilley as she and her friends entered Sugar Cube Corner.

"Oh, hey Twilley." Said Izuku nervously.

IT was weird dealing with Twilight's other self, which was he was nervous around her.

"Somepony was looking for you." Laughed Lyra.

"Yeah… can you tell me all about your powers?" asked Twilley..

Before Izuku could answer, there was a crash and they saw that Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara (a pink filly wearing a crown) and her best friend a silver filly named Silver Spoon were mocking her being a blank flank.

Thankfully both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle came to her defense, chewing out the two fillies.

Diamond Tiara was wondering why they came to her defense even though it was her party, with the two fillies revealing that they had no cutie marks.

Izuku looked at the filly the party was for.

"You shouldn't be making fun of them because they haven't figured everything out." Said Izuku.

Twilley looked at Izuku and blushed a lot.

"They have plenty of time to figure out who they are." Said Sugar Belle, "They do have a lot of potential and they have all the time in the world to find it."

The three fillies looked at the grown up ponies with smiles glad they came to defense.

Other foals in the party swarmed the three fillies.

Diamond Tiara was angry at this, but nopony paid attention to her.

"Oh yeah you wanted to ask me questions didn't you?" asked Izuku.

"Oh…" said Twilley, "Right…"

She asked him a lot of questions about his powers and Izuku answered as best as he could.

When they were done with the questions.

"Thanks… thanks for answering me." Said Twilley still blushing.

"Are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"I'm fine Izuku Midoriya! I'm fine!" said Twilley again, "I should… should do other things…"

"Okay, I should check up on Scootaloo!" said Izuku.

Twilley walked over to her friends who were awkwardly hanging out at the party.

"So get your answers?" asked Moon Dancer.

Twilley nodded while blushing.

"Twilley… can I ask you a few questions?" asked Twinkleshine with a sly smile.

"What?" asked Twilley as they left the bakery.

"Do you feel all fuzzy around Izuku Midoriya?" asked Twinkleshine.

"Well.." said Twilley.

"And do you feel lighter around him?" asked Lemon Hearts.

"I guess." Said Twilley.

"And you feel happier when he's around?" asked Minuette.

"I do." Said Twilley blushing.

All the mares but Moon Dancer squeed.

"Twilley finally discovered colts!" said Twinkleshine.

"What?" asked Twilley.

"Come on… you got it bad." Said Lemon Hearts.

"Well Izuku Midoriya is kind, and he's strong in many ways… plus there fact he saved Equestria… plus I heard how he saved Ponyville so far…" said Twilley, "Also he is cute I guess…"

The four makes squeed.

"Please just because she has her first crush doesn't mean we should celebrate." Said Moon Dancer, "I mean if I had a stallion I thought was attractive, I'd keep it to myself."

"That sounds oddly specific." Said Minuette.

Moon Dancer froze.

"Me thinks she has a crush on somepony…" said Twinkleshine.

"You guys nocte how she reacted to with Tenya Iida being at the library?" asked Lemon Hearts.

"You say something Beaker?" asked Moon Dancer.

"No…" said Lemon Hearts.

"Good." Said Moon Dancer.

"You two are going to have some stiff competition." Said Twinkleshine, "They are the heroes of Equestria after all."

Twilley sighed.

"That's why I'm trying to be realistic." Said Moon Dancer.

"come on you two! There's always hope!" said Minuette.

"I guess…" sighed Twilley bluing.

"Come on! Let's go see if we should ask Katsuki Bakugo questions since we know where he probably is." Said Minuette.

"Yeah… rip off that bandied." Said Lyra.

"What does that mean?" asked Twilley.

"You don't want to know…" said Lyra.

Meanwhile back at Sugar Cube Corner, the three fillies were chatting deciding to make a group to find out what their cutie mark.

Izuku checked up on them.

"So are you doing okay?" asked Izuku.

"Oh yeah!" said Scootaloo.

She ran over and hugged Izuku.

"Thanks for coming with me"! said Scootaloo.

"No problem." Said Izuku.

He looked at her.

"If you ever want to talk." Said Izuku looking at the filly since he knew loneliness.

Sure!" said Scootaloo, "Also would be weird if I call you Deku?"

Izuku blushed a little, "Sure." He said.

Scootaloo beamed at him and hugged him again.

"I wonder if that's what having a big brother is like?" she thought.

Izuku smiled at her, getting the feeling that the two would become close.

Also he was unaware of Twilley's crush on him…

And even more unaware that she was merely the first of many fillies and mares that would develop a huge crush on him…

And he was going to remain unaware for a very long time…

Next Time: Pregnant Mares start to missing through Equestria. Of course the six are tasked with solving the mystery. What will happen ?Find out next time!

A/N: I thought it would not be cute but make a lot of sense for Izuku to take Rainbow Dash's place as an older sibling figure for Scootaloo.

Also yep! This chapter beings the plot of Izuku being a clueless chick magnet, it's going to come up pretty often, I am going to have so much fun with it...


	15. Pregnancy Scare

Chapter 15: Pregnancy Scare

The basement was finally done. 6 rooms separated for each of them, they're old room was turned into a research room. As it couldn't be fully used as a lab.

The induvial rooms were somewhat small, but it was good for just sleeping.

However each other room had some flushes that represented each of them.

Like comic books and Ogres and Oubliettes stuff in Spike's, books that he had been reading in Tenya's and a completely remolded into a traditional Japanese room for Shoto's.

Wait… what?

They all stared at the bi-colored Pegasus in confusion.

"How?" asked Izuku who was definitely speaking for everyone.

"I'm a really hard worker." Answered Shoto.

None of them were sure how to respond to it.

However the first night in with the new rooms. In them middle or the night somepony was knocking on the door furiously.

"WILL SOMEONE GET THE GOD DAMNED DOOR!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku decided to get it.

"The library is closed right now." Said Izuku as he opened the door.

Then he saw the look of the face of the pony who was unusually knocking on the door.

It was Mr. Cake and he was very dishelmed.

"Mr. Caked?" asked Izuku becoming concerned, "What's wrong?"

"My wife is missing." He said.

Izuku got everyone but Twilight up.

"What happened?" asked Spike getting him tea.

"I had to get up to use the bathroom and Cup is missing." Said Mr. Cake, "I looked

"everywhere for her."

The six looked at Spike who shook his head no, meaning whatever was going on, didn't happened in the original timeline.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out, we'll find them." Said Sunburst.

"what do you mean them?" asked Izuku.

Mr. Cake looked at like he was going to cry.

"She's pregnant." Said Mr. Cake.

"Oh." Said Izuku.

Ochaco, Momo and Starlight all looked at the four human turned stallions.

"Why are you looking at us that way?" asked Katsuki.

"Reasons…" said Starlight.

Mr. Cake gave the four the look that said "Don't say anything if you know what's good for you."

But yeah… at least one of them se was just fat.

That was when Spike belched out a scroll.

"It's from Luna." Said Spike reading "I am afraid that she is not the first mare that has suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night. Three other mars have disappeared. If she pregnant then I am afraid that it is the same culprit. I do not know what is going on and neither foes my sister."

"Why did Princess Luna write the letter?" asked Tenya.

"Because it's the middle of the night." Pointed out Spike, "And Celestia sleeps."

"Oh right." Said Tenya blushing.

"Three other pregnant mares are also missing?" asked Izuku.

"This really isn't good." Sighed Starlight.

"Maybe you should go back home…" said Sunburst.

Mr. Cake nodded and knew he had to leave.

"I'm going to make coffee." Said Starlight.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Izuku.

"Look this is a really bad situation and the middle of the night." Said Starlight.

"That's not what I mean." Said Izuku, "We're out of normal coffee."

"meaning all that's left is your weapon's grade stuff." Pointed out Spike, "They want to go through the night… not get through the next five."

"Remember what happened last time." Sighed Ochaco.

Starlight shuddered as Izuku blushed.

"I'll water it down." She said.

That was when Spike once again belched out a scroll.

"After revealing about the pregnant mares I should give you evidence even if it not connected to the missing mare in Ponyville. Both groups should be rescued." Read Spike and then realized something, "Uh-oh…"

He belched out a scroll and then another and then another.

"Receiving too many letters gives him a stomachache I'm going to get his stomach medicine." Said Sunburst.

After they had gotten all the information, Spike went back to bed after taking his medicine.

Twilight passed him and patted his back.

"Something bad is going on." Sighed Twilight.

"We already know, it wasn't the in the other timeline." Muttered Katsuki who knew the others wouldn't let him go back to bed.

"I'm worried." Sighed Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"It's just kidnapping pregnant mares in the middle of the night. It sounds like something that would happen pre-Equestria." Said Twilight.

"Pre-Equestria?" asked Ochaco.

"Darker magic… that sort of thing." Said Starlight.

"Starswirl the Bearded, tended to stop dark rituals, and tried his best to erase such things…" Said Sunburst.

"You honestly think that someone found an ancient dark ritual and is planning something." Said Izuku.

"It's entirely possible." Said Sunburst.

"Remember the change in timelines led to many changes… small changes." Said Twilight, "Which could lead to bigger changes…"

"You've told us so many times." Muttered Katsuki.

"Look we have to keep bringing it up because changes keep happening." Said Twilight.

Starlight sighed.

Twilight then stole her coffee.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Starlight.

"You know why." Said Twilight in a tone that meant "Stop blaming yourself."

"I think I figured something out." Said Tenya who was looking at a map.

The map showed the four locations of the kidnappings.

There was definitely a pattern as they were all almost the exact same distance making up a pentagon shape.

"Is there a town there?" asked Twilight.

"Fillydelpia." Said Tenya.

"Of course that would be the location." Said Starlight.

Twilight gave her coffee so she could drink some of it.

"Big city?" asked Ochaco.

"One of the bigger ones in Equestria." Said Twilight.

"Trying to stop a bunch of kidnappers in a city that big would be a pain." Said Starlight, "I don't know if we would be able to stop them there."

"Wait… if there's a pattern and there's a ritual." Said Sunburst, "Then there's a chance that they'll be in the center of it."

"Go to the center and see if their there?" asked Katsuki.

"There's a chance that's where they are." Said Sunburst.

"Should we go now or wait?" asked Shoto.

"It depends.." said Starlight.

"On what?" asked Izuku.

"Did you drink any of the coffee?" asked Starlight, "Because I don't know if watering it down would help…"

They all looked at each other.

Sometime later they were in middle of the woods.

"We're nearing the location where the center is." Said Tenya who was leading them.

"And what if we're not there?" asked Todoroki.

"Go back to Ponyville and figure out another plan." Said Momo.

"We have plenty of time, we're not going to get any sleep." Said Izuku.

"We need to start keeping an eye on the coffee." Said Ochaco.

That was when they saw a shack in the middle of the woods.

They all hid.

"What should we do?" asked Ochaco.

"We need to see if they're in there." Said Tenya.

"Do we have to do it like that?" asked Katsuki.

"If they're there, we'll just be putting them in danger." Said Tenya.

"Do you want to put prevent women in danger?" asked Shoto.

Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Wait! I have an idea, I need a cloak." Said Izuku.

"Why?" asked Momo.

"Twilight taught me a spell how to turn things invisible." Said Izuku.

"Oh I see." Said Momo.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Ochaco.

"Only one way to find out." Said Izuku.

Momo created a cloak for him and he applied the spell. Which worked, he put on the now invisible cloak which did make him invisible.

However there was something Twilight never told him about her cloak.

While she could see through it, it did black out a lot of light.

And it was still the middle of the night.

So bossily he couldn't see very well.

"I can't see anything." Said Izuku.

"Are you sure you can do it?" asked Tenya.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Said Izuku.

He tripped over a rock.

Then crashed into a tree.

Then hit a stump.

Izuku realized as he was walk there he should probably try to teleport back.

He adjusted the hood and looked through the window and saw five cages and a magic circle on the floor. In four of the cages were mares, including Mrs. Cake. Who was talking to one of the ponies in the cloak.

He teleported back and took out of the cloak.

"Are they there?" asked Ochaco and Izuku nodded.

"Why didn't you jut teleport there?" asked Shoto.

"I don't know." Sighed Izuku.

"This is something we need to handle delicately." Said Tenya.

"We need to make sure their safe." Said Izuku.

"I knew I heard something." Said a voice.

They turned and saw that it was one of the ponies in cloaks.

"Finally!" yelled Katsuki as it was a safe distance.

Katsuki was going to fight the pony.

They saw the cloaked pony realize something seemingly recognizing them.

"In in the face!" yelled the pony curling up in a ball, "Not in the face… or the crotch! Forgot about the crotch! Not in the crotch!"

They all looked at each other.

"This… is unexpected." Said Tenya.

"Tell me…" said Katsuki with an evil grin, "Are the others just as a pathetic as you?"

'Eep…" said the pony.

They went into the shack.

They all saw who it was, Mrs. Cake looking revealed, while the ponies in Cloaks mostly reacted with fear.

"The Heroes of Equestria!" yelled one of them.

"I told you we should have done another pattern!" yelled one of the ponies.

"I fear them not! I am a very powerful and I was the one who kidnapped all these pregnant mares in the middle of the night without spouses knowing and…" said the one that wasn't afraid.

Right until Katsuki punched him in the face knocking him out.

"He just to monologue…" muttered one of the cloaked ponies.

"The keys are over there." Said Mrs. Cake pontin got the keys.

Izuku was the one to unlock the cages.

"Your husband showed up at the library." Said Shoto.

Mrs. Cake smiled when he said that.

"Lousy husband of mine… bet he barley noticed." Said one of the mares then suddenly started crying, "But I miss him so much!"

"She's been having stereotypical mood swings." Said one of the other mares.

"We're all pregnant but we don't' act like you." Said the last mare.

"Shut yer gabs." Said the one having mood swings.

Thankfully Princess Luna did send out guards to the location figuring that there was a good chance.

She was also there as well.

"You are despicable." Growled out Princess Luna who had grown a bit taller since the last time they saw her, her coat had gotten a bit darker and her mane was staring to become ethereal, "I know this ritual… and to use it…"

The ponies in cloaks.

"Do we want to know?" asked Tenya.

"It's a ritual that steals the life force from unborn foals to…" said Princess Luna.

"I don't think we want to know." Said Izuku.

"It is probably for the best." Sad Princess Luna, "However you are to tell me where you found the ritual…"

"I got it at a store!" cried one of them, "But I never found the store again… it disappeared the next day!"

"Of course that's the case." Muttered Princess Luna.

Thankfully each of the pregnant mares were being checked by doctors, their husbands all arrived to see their wives.

That was when Mr. Cake passed out after getting some news.

"Is he okay?" asked Izuku running over to him.

"He's fine… and so are the foals." Said the unicorn doctor.

"He just got a bit of shock." Said Mrs. Cake, "We didn't know until now… but we're having twins."

"Oh congratulations." Said Izuku.

"Thanks." Said Mrs. Cake.

"Izuku Midoriya." Said Princess Luna, "There is something I must talk to you about."

He knew it had to be about the timeline changes.

"Okay." Said Izuku.

The 6 heroes in training met with Princess Luna.

"I have heard about magical shops like this before" said Princess Luna, "And that dark ritual is not the only one such a shop has probably discovered."

"You mean." Said Izuku.

"I have been looking into timeline changes in my free time." Said Princess Luna, "And believe such incidents like this should increase."

"You mean we might have to find more dark rituals." Said Tenya.

"If myself, my sister or Princess Cadance while she is still in Equestria first." Said Princess Luna, "We were just fortunate that these ponies were so pathetic… otherwise we would have lost so many lives… not just the unborn foals."

"I hope we don't." said Izuku.

"Come now…" said Princes Luna, "I'll escort you back to Ponyville. You are probably tired after such a night."

"We're not…" said Shoto.

"That coffee…" sighed Ochaco.

"At least it's better than last time…" said Izuku.

"I do not want to know… do I?" asked Princess Luna.

All of them shook their heads… with Katsuki's eye twitching.

They weren't sure if they would encounter another group and a dark ritual… but it was still very possible.

On the bright side they made sure that none of the mares were hurt and their foals were fine.

Also the Cakes started to provided them with normal coffee because it was something they really did need. So that was something…

Next Time: Izuku discovers a spell that lets a pony transform into a different species or even a different type of pony, and asks Twilight why she doesn't use it. She refuses to answer for some reason and he continues to talk to her, while Starlight has her own plan... make quesadillas... okay that last one sounds weird but it will make sense, what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: There will be one shot villains sometimes like this chapter... and dark rituals will come back, don't know when though but it will be a occasional villain thing.


	16. Twilight's Reasons

A/N: Warning while it is an important chapter plot wise, it does have a ton of Mood Whiplash...you have been warned. And this is me saying it, and I love writing mood whiplash... I admit it, it's fun! Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Twilight's Reasons

IT was a quiet day in Ponyville… it would be a normal day but a "Normal" day involved things such as Derpy crashing into something or something weird happening.

Izuku was in the library reading an old magic book.

"Oh that's a really advanced one." Said Starlight, "You think you're ready for it."

"I'm just reading it while avoiding any schematics." Said Izuku.

"Good luck with that…" said Starlight.

"Did you ever read this magic book?" asked Izuku.

"Well…" said Starlight then realized something.

That was a book Twilight had taken from the castle of the Two Sisters… IE: the castle in the Everfree Forest.

It had old and nearly forgotten spells.

Inducing a very powerful transformation spell.

"Then you know about that transformation spell." Said Izuku.

Starlight sighed…

She should have known this would happen.

"Come on let's go talk to her about it. Hopefully now that you know about it, she'll finally acknowledge the spell." Said Starlight.

Both of them went to the research room where Twilight was just researching something…

IT didn't matter it was just something to do as she wasn't working with either of her students at the moment and didn't want to reorganize the library.

"Hey Twilight." Said Izuku, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure what is it?" asked Twilight.

"I found a spell that lets the user and transform themselves and other ponies into other forms." Said Izuku.

"Oh that spell… it doesn't work." Said Twilight.

"What?" asked Izuku.

But he could tell she was lying.

"Totally doesn't work." Said Twilight.

"Are you sure." Said Izuku.

"Completely sure." Said Twilight, "Oh look at the time I have to do something else."

She left the room and walked passed Starlight.

"Why?" asked Izuku.

"I have my theories… but to be honest I never really pushed her into it." Sid Starlight, "I've always been concerned by her never leaving the library unless to visit someone. But I think you might be able to push her in to admitting why."

"What if it doesn't' work?" asked Izuku.

"I'm going to do plan B, because really enough is enough." Said Starlight.

"What's plan B?" asked Izuku.

"Something I should have done a long time ago…" said Starlight.

Izuku looked at Starlight wondering what it could be.

What she would say was very unexpected.

"Make quesadillas!" said Starlight.

"What?" asked Izuku.

Starlight sighed and looked at Izuku.

"Izuku, I don't know if you would ever belie me if I told you… so you're going to have to wait and see it for yourself." Said Starlight.

"Okay." Said Izuku.

"Don't worry it will be fine…" said Starlight, "I mean you already know we're all a bit weird…"

Izuku blinked at Starlight headed to the kitchen.

He had hoped she was joking and she was going to do something else.

She wasn't, in the kitchen she grabbed a large stack of tortillas and a huge block of cheese.

She sighed, she didn't want to do this… unless she felt like pranking Twilight. But she knew she had to.

Twilight couldn't pretend any more. This was the final straw. And she had to do it.

Meanwhile Izuku found Twilight in the mare's room.

"Twilight please." Said Izuku.

"Please what?" asked Twilight.

"We need to talk about that spell." Said Izuku.

"There's nothing to talk about a spell that doesn't work." Said Twilight.

"Twilight I'm sure it works. Why haven't you tried it?" asked Izuku.

"There's nothing to try!" said Twilight, "The spell doesn't work, if it doesn't work then I don't have a reason to leave the library."

Izuku froze when she said that.

That was the under lying issue. To use the spell to leave the library.

"This is about leaving the library." Said Izuku.

"I don't need to leave the library." Said Twilight teleporting away.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Starlight was making quesadilla.

Shoto walked in the room, seeing the several quesadillas.

"You want one. You can only have one." Said Starlight.

"Sure." Said Shoto.

He took one.

"Why are you making quesadillas?" he asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Said Starlight.

Shoto blinked as he ate his quesadilla, then left the kitchen.

Something told him he really didn't want to know.

Elsewhere in the library, Izuku looked for Twilight.

He knew she had to be there because she would leave.

That was when he heard a thump.

"Twilight… I know you're wearing the cloak." Said Izuku.

Twilight didn't say anything.

"Twilight I know the weakness of the cloak." Said Izuku.

"The cloak doesn't have a weakness!" said Twilight, "Unless I talk."

"I was talking about the fact you can't see that well while using it." Said Izuku.

"Only in the dark!" said Twilight, "Look my cloak is fine!"

She left the room and Izuku sighed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Katsuki walked in on Starlight making quesadillas.

"What are you doing" muttered Katsuki.

"If I told you wouldn't believe me." Said Starlight, "You can have one if you want."

He grabbed one, then went to the cupboards and grabbed the hot sauce and poured it all over the quesadilla, he then left.

By this poet he knew just about everyone was crazy so he was straining not to question it.

Back with Izuku he once again searched for Twilight and once again found her in the research room.

He saw he reading about a spell.

"Twilight please you can't keep avoiding this." Said Izuku, "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine and I'm not avoiding anything." Said Twilight.

"You are! I know you are." Said Izuku.

Twilight left the room making Izuku sigh.

Meanwhile Spike and Tenya entered the kitchen .

"And that's why you never want to play with H.P." said Spike.

Both of them saw the quesadilla. Spike sighed.

"Starlight?" asked Tenya.

"What did Twilight do now?" asked Spike.

"What?" asked Tenya.

"Izuku found out about a certain spell. He's trying to talk to her but this is Plan B." said Starlight.

"Ah!" said Spike figuring it was the transformation spell.

"What are the quesadillas for?" asked Tenya.

"It's better if you see it for yourself.' Said Starlight.

"It's one of those things." Sighed Spike.

"I see…" said Tenya unsure how to react as Spike gave him a quesadilla.

Elsewhere in the library. Izuku had followed Twilight to the basement door, he waited for her to come out and she did in less than a minute.

"Force of habit…" said Twilight, "Still getting used to new lay out…"

"Twilight." Said Izuku.

"Just stop there's nothing to talk about." Said Twilight.

"You know there is." Said Izuku, "Please you need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Said Twilight once again going upstairs.

Back in the kitchen, Starlight was still making Quesadillas. Momo walked in…

There were so many by this point.

"Sunburst!" she called out.

Sunburst came into the kitchen. He sighed.

"This is fine." He said.

"How is this fine." Said Momo.

"We'll explain later." Said Sunburst, "Just… be ready for when the screaming starts."

"What?" asked Momo deeply concerned.

Izuku managed to follow Twilight to her room.

"Twilight." Said Izuku.

"You know maybe Katsuki is right that you're annoying." Said Twilight.

She looked at Izuku flinched when she said and she immediately felt bad.

"I didn't mean it." Said Twilight.

"Please I just want to help." Said Izuku, "You can go outside and you can even make friends…"

"I can't…" said Twilight.

"But why?" asked Izuku.

"I… I… I just can't." said Twilight.

"There has to be a reason." Said Izuku.

"BECAUSE THERE'S NO POINT!" yelled Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"Because I'm going to die!" cried Twilight.

Izuku was shocked by this.

Back in the kitchen the room was practically covered in quesadilla.

Ochaco entered the room.

"Um…" she said.

"Hey Ochaco! If you want you can have one." Said Starlight.

"I think I'm good." Said Ochaco.

She slowly back out of the room.

She bumped into Tenya, who was talking with Momo.

"She's still making quesadillas, isn't she?" asked Tenya.

"Why is she making them?" asked Ochaco.

"All we know is that she's trying not get Twilight to do something… and there will screaming involved." Said Momo.

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"They won't' explain it." said Momo.

"Maybe Twilight's scared of quesadilla." Said Ochaco, "I know it sounds stupid… but who knows…"

"All right! It's time!" said Starlight.

Back in Twilight's room.

Izuku looked at Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"Izuku you should know by this point that when the timeline is fixed I won't exist anymore." Said Twilight who started to cry, "None of this would have happened… anything I do… it's painless… everything is pointless."

"Twilight…" said Izuku.

"Everything is going to disappear! None of this will matter! It's all going to disappear along with me!" cried Twilight.

"If that's true, then why are you making things better?" asked Izuku.

"Because I can't let any of them win and destroy Equestria and the world." Cried Twilight.

"That's not what I'm talking about… if it doesn't matter why did you save Starlight and Luna?" asked Izuku.

Twilight froze.

Izuku hugged her.

Twilight cried even more.

"I was the Princess of Friendship before all this happened." Said Twilight, "The one to help out those that need help with their friends… but since then I felt… I felt I shouldn't make new friends… I lost everything… I lost my five best friends and I can never get them back! What's the point!"

"But you still have Spike… and you have Starlight and Sunburst and you have me now." Said Izuku.

Twilight cried even more.

"I don't know how… but I'm going to figure out a way to remember." Said Izuku, "I don't know how but I will."

"I don't think that will work." Laughed Twilight.

"Probably not… but I can try." Said Izuku.

"Something I used to tell myself…" said Twilight, ""As long as I keep the memories of them in my heart, they'll always be with me…" if you do remember your time here, remember that…"

"I will." Said Izuku.

"I'll use that spell." Said twilight, "Maybe I can befriend some of the ponies that didn't live here in the ordinal timeline."

Izuku smiled at her.

That was when Starlight burst through the door.

"Twilight! This is for your own good!" said Starlight as she brought out a quesadilla

The library was soon filled with Twilight's screams.

The five that didn't know what was going on all ran to mare's room.

And found something they never though they would see…

Twilight hiding behind Izuku in fear from the quesadilla.

"Get it away from me!" cried Twilight still using a very confused Izuku as a shield.

"You have acknowledge the spell exists." Said Starlight who brought out more and more Quesadillas, "Oh you'll just have meet Mr. Quesadilla's family! Miguel! Hector! Imelda…"

"NO!" cried Twilight.

"What the fuck is going on!" yelled Katsuki.

"Twilight's afraid of quesadillas!" sighed Spike.

"What?" asked Shoto.

Momo and Tenya looked at Ochaco.

"I was just joking earlier." Said Ochaco.

"I am not afraid of quesadillas!" yelled Twilight, "I'm afraid of snakes and only snakes!"

Starlight bought it closer to Twilight who brought Izuku closer to her.

"Starlight." Said Izuku.

"This is the only way she'll finally use the spell." Said Starlight.

"She agreed." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked Starlight.

"We already talked it through." Said Izuku.

"Oh… oh… this is award." Said Starlight.

"Spell?" asked Momo.

"There's a transformation spell that lets her turn her into anything." Said Spike eating one of the quesadillas.

"I found out about it." Said Izuku.

They realized it was the final straw.

"So your finally going to leave the library… without the cloak and actually meet other ponies?" asked Starlight.

"I will." Said Twilight.

Starlight smiled.

She then clutched Izuku tighter.

"Get…" said Twilight.

"I know…" said Starlight eating her main quesadilla.

"Is there even a name for it?" asked Ochaco.

"Just quesadillaphobia." Said Spike.

"I looked it up one day." Said Sunburst.

"Okay! I made way too many quesadillas… and she's probably not going to leave the room until they're all gone." Said Starlight.

"You might have gone a bit overboard." Said Tenya.

"Don't sugarcoat it… I went overboard." Said Starlight.

After with the exception of Twilight and Izuku (who was still being used as a pony shield against the quesadilla) eat all of the quesadillas.

Twilight used the spell on herself, turning into a periwinkle unicorn, with her mane colors reversed (IE: her mane was magenta while having a navy blue streak).

"Wish me luck!" said Twilight in her disguise.

And for the first time in a long time she left the library without her invisibility cloak.

An invisibility cloak that partially blocks out light.

"MY EYES!" screamed Twilight.

"What's wrong with her." Said Tenya.

"The invisibility cloak blocks out light." Said Spike.

"It's like wearing sunglasses over her head." Said Starlight.

"It's why I kept bumping into things the other night." Said Izuku.

Momo created a pair of sunglasses for her.

"Has the sun always been this bright!" yelled Twilight as Momo helped her with the sunglasses.

Izuku smiled, even with the whole first time seeing natural sunlight he knew he got through to her. And the first time in a long time, Twilight was finally able to be herself again.

Next Time: Twilight in her new unicorn persona tries to make some new friends, but when Angel shows up looking to kidnap her things get compilated. What will happen? Find out next time!


	17. Twilight Trying

Chapter 17: Twilight Trying

They decided that after being nearly blinded by the sun and dealing with her fear was too much for Twilight for one day.

But she knew the next day she would try to meet new ponies, and it would be less award to introduce herself to ponies that didn't live in Ponyville the first time around.

She decided to visit Amazing Fantasy first, it was weird going into the building that should have been Carousel Boutique… but she took a breath and entered, hoping she would get along with at least one of the three nerdy ponies that didn't live in Ponyville the first time around.

"A POX! A POX ON YOUR HOUSE!" yelled Raspberry.

"But I just mentioned…" said a teenaged colt.

"We do not speak of that in this building!" yelled Raspberry.

"How dare you mention that!" yelled H.P. "Even I didn't like that twist! And I'm not much a comic reader!"

The poor colt looked at Everlasting Imagination.

"Don't look at me, I try to avoid nerd debates unless it's for fun… I know what it's like on the creator's side." Said Everlasting Imagination, "Though really you bring that up and in a comic book shop… I'd keep my opinion to myself if I were you!"

Twilight blinked.

Smitty saw her, he shook his head at her then motioned to the door.

Twilight's eye twitched as she left as Raspberry screamed "LEAVE! LEAVE NEVER RETURN!"

Maybe it was better that the nerd trio (as they were sometimes unofficial known as) didn't live in Ponyville in the original timeline.

Then she found Sugar Coat.

"So you're the fabled team leader of Princess Celestia's "secret project" group." Said Sugar Coat.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Look everypony in town knew there was a mysterious team leader." Said Sugar Coat, "Plus the fact that you're wearing sunglasses means you haven't seen any natural sunlight in the past what 4, 5 years…"

Sometime later at and outdoor café with Starlight, Ochaco and Momo.

"You could only think of four ponies that you weren't friends in the other timeline?" asked Starlight.

Twilight only gowned with her face on the table.

"What is wrong with me." Said Twilight.

"Oh so many things." Sid Starlight.

"Starlight!" said Twilight.

"I'm just kidding." Said Starlight.

"It's not that bad." Said Momo.

"Yeah, I guess I could always try to talk to Everlasting when she's alone." Said Twilight.

"I wouldn't befriend her on her own." Said Starlight, "She's the sane one compared to the other two, but she doesn't know how to adult very well."

"Adult isn't a verb." Said Momo.

"It is when it comes to certain ponies." Said Starlight, "And Everlasting Imagination is one of those ponies…"

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Said Ochaco.

"I'm honestly surprised she doesn't have scurvy at times." Said Starlight.

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"You'll see what she eats in due time." Said Starlight.

"Is there any other ponies that didn't live in Ponyville in the original timeline you could think of?" asked Momo.

"The only one I can is Smitty." Said Twilight, "But from what I heard about him he talks less than Big Macintosh."

"What about Lyra?" asked Ochaco.

"No she moved to Ponyville in the original timeline… also we were childhood friends, the timeline changes was so that we remained friends and never drifted apart." Said Twilight, "And it's already weird enough with my family, I don't need Twilley getting weirded out by the fact that Lyra befriended me…"

"You know I just realized we haven't told you what Twilight's family dynamic is." Said Starlight.

"What do you mean?" asked Ochaco.

"Well you see…" said Twilight.

What they didn't know was that cameras were watching them, and of course the one watching them through the cameras was Angel.

"So she's finally come out of hiding." Said Angel drinking some concentrated carrot exact, "Interesting…"

The super intelligent bunny began to come up with plans.

"Now what shall I do?" asked Angel, "I guess I should capture you first…"

Back in Ponyville Twilight finished telling them.

Turned out Twilley sort of knew about her and Spike's existence, she knew there were two beings that her friends and family couldn't talk about to her for some reason and put together the two were under a spell which explained everything.

"That is weird." Said Ochaco.

"Well she is me in… just had a different foal hood." Said Twilight, "So she would figure that out."

"That does make sense." Said Ochaco.

"Is it even possible to remove that aspect for the spell?" asked Momo.

"I don't know." Sighed Twilight.

"It was created in another timeline…" pointed out Starlight

"If I knew the semantics of that aspect for the spell there's no grantee I could remove it." Said Twilight.

That was when they heard a strange buzzing noise.

"What's that noise?" asked Ochaco.

They turned and saw strange flying drones flying towards them.

"What are those?" asked Starlight.

The drones started to shoot lasers at them.

Twilight decided to shoot a magical beam at them.

However it seemed li kth drones were magic proof.

"You know it's so easy to shield deceives from magic you know." Said a voice from the drones.

"It's that bunny again. "said Ochaco.

"Indeed." Said Angel, "And I wish to take her."

One of the drone seemed to point at Twilight.

"We know who she is… or do I have to remind you I know the truth about you." Said Angel's voice.

"So is your MO going to be kidnapping creatures?" asked Starlight.

"We'll just have to see." Said Angel, "This is only the second time I've come after you."

The drones began to shoot at them.

"Everypony get out of here!" yelled Starlight.

And any bystander who weren't trying to take pictures left.

Yeah there were a few trying to take pictures.

"Now's not a good time for this." Said Momo created a large canon.

The cannon fired on the drones.

"Ochaco! Get Twilight out of here!" said Starlight.

"Seriously?" asked Twilight.

"You want to be a damsel in distress?" asked Starlight.

The drone tried to attack her, only to be shot down by the cannon.

"Good point." Said Twilight.

Ochaco used her quirk on Twilight and carried her away.

"This is so embarrassing." Sighed Twilight.

"What is?" asked Ochaco.

"I'm an alicorn disguised a unicorn running away from robots controlled by an evil bunny." Said Twilight.

"When you put it that way." Said Ochaco.

However more drones appeared.

"You honestly thought those weren't my only ones?" asked Angel.

"What do you plan to do with me?" asked Twilight.

"I haven't decided yet… but you would be the perfect weapon." Said Angel, "Once I have you… and I know that your quirk isn't good in this situation."

"Apologies." Said a voice as the drones started to freeze.

They saw that Shoto was flying nearby.

"Thanks." Said Twilight.

"You have a catch phrase… interesting." Said Angel, "Are you really trying to be that badass."

"It's better than "Die!"." Said Shoto.

Ochaco and Twilight tried not to laugh.

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest, Katsuki's eye twitched.

"Icy Hot Bastard." He growled.

Thankfully a hydra showed up looking for a fight.

"Die!" he yelled at it.

Back in the air above Ponyville.

The three ponies looked the drones ready to fight.

"I have so many plans for you." Said Angel through another drone.

"Do you have an plans other anti-magic drones to kidnap her?" asked Ochaco.

There was an awkward silence.

"Of course I plans… I have so many plans." Said Angel through the drone.

"You don't really have any plans other than that." Said Shoto.

"And the drones should be finite." Said Twilight.

They heard Angel growling.

"You don't really have plan do you?" asked Twilight.

"Neither do you? I know about you're little problem with making friends." Said Angel.

Twilight glared at him.

"and even so…" said Angel, "If you do make friends… are you going to tell them the truth about who or what you are… After all what ponies could handle the truth of your existence… of existence itself I mean."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Twilight using magic on the drone speaking for Angel, blasting it completely.

Twilight was breathed heavily.

Ochaco began to comfort her.

Another drone showed up.

"You know I just realized it's probably not a good idea to just kidnap an alicorn like that… I should have realized that trying to kidnap you like this was a stupid plan…" said Angel through the drone.

The drones began to leave.

"I might be admitting defeat this time, but I will return… with a well thought plan next time." Said Angel through one of the drones, "A much more well throughout plan."

With Angel, the bunny scowled.

However he began to form new plans.

Brand new plans that had nothing to do with kidnappings.

But he had a lot of time properly formulate those plans.

So it would be a while until he made his next plan.

"Oh Heroes of Equestria… you will fall in in unexpected ways." Said Angel to himself.

Back in Ponyville…

Ochaco brought Twilight to the café now accompanied by Shoto.

"So… why did he leave." Said Momo.

"Alicorn magic was stronger than his drones." Said Twilight.

"Ah… makes sense." Said Starlight, "Even if you're currently a unicorn."

"yeah…" said Twilight, "Anyways I'm going back to the library."

"Let her go…" said Shoto to the others, "There's a lot she has to think about."

Twilight made it back to the library, transformed back to her alicorn form and fell int other couch.

Spike entered the library carrying a bag full of comics.

"Tough day?" asked Spike.

"Even if I do make friends the tooth will come out sooner or later." Said Twilight.

"Look… you're going about it the wrong way." Said Spike, "You can't push yourself, you have to let it happen naturally…"

Twilight sighed.

"Even so… if they find out." Said Twilight.

"Yeah… the whole timeline is going to be erased thing is gang to be a problem…" said Spike.

Twilight groaned.

"Look just talk to ponies and see what happens. Did you even talk to any pony today?" asked Spike.

"Just Sugar Coat." Said Twilight.

"That… was a bad idea…" said Spike.

"I know…" said Twilight.

"It sounds like you didn't talk to the nerd trio…" said Spike

"Not really…" said Twilight.

"Talk to them one day… just not today;.. some colt brother up something Raspberry didn't like and she's still pretty angry about it." Said Spike.

"I saw." Said Twilight, "What is she even angry about?"

"Just infamous story arc that most ponies hate. I'd go into details, but you wouldn't understand any of it." Said Spike.

"I see." Said Twilight.

"Also remember if you do befriend them, Evy doesn't know how to adult very well." Said Spike, "So there's that."

"What does that even mean?" asked Twilight.

"You'll understand if you ever befriend her." Said Spike, "Just take foal steps okay… you don't have to go out making friends like crazy just because you're willing to leave the library."

Twilight sighed, "You're right." She admitted, "What would I do without you?"

"Probably depressed because you got stuck alone in another timeline." Said Spike with a shrug.

Twilight laughed.

She knew he was right.

She just wished that there wasn't a poor attempt at kidnapping her that day.

That just made the day more annoying…

But still he was right… these things took time and if she would make new friends in the new timeline she would… and if not… at least she' going outside… so there was that.

Next Time: The Cutie Mark Crusaders have decided to ask around about Cutie Marks... however the six don't 'have stories about how they earned the,... because well... they weren't born ponies... what will happen? Find out next time!


	18. Cutie Marks Stories

A/N: Edit: Yay! 100 Reveiws! All Right! Congrats to ShiningShadow1965 for getting reveiw 100! Any ways...

The first chapter of what will be an ongoing plot. I meant to introduce it in a later chapter BUT then I realized it was the perfect chapter to hint at the plot... it's more of a hint than actually getting into it. But yeah... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 18: Cutie Marks Stories

Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had all become known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, deciding to get their cutie marks and find themselves.

They've done quite a few things to do it and even had their own club house.

It hasn't been doing well and a lot of time they ended up covered in tree sap.

It's probably best not to know why that was common, only that it was common.

They had just tried out zip lining, but not only was it a failure but they also crashed in a tree…

Which was why they were covered in tree sap again.

"See anything!" said Apple Bloom.

"Just pine needles and tree sap." Sighed Scootaloo.

"So plan B?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Do you know where we can get a cannon at this hour?" asked Scootaloo.

The other two flinched as they looked at each other.

"Oh this is hopeless." Said Scootaloo upon realizing that her friends wouldn't agree on her plan, "We always end up without our cutie marks and surprisingly covered in tree sap."

"Why doesn't we try something safe like pillow testing or flower sniffing." Said Sweetie Belle.

"This town is fully pf ponies who have their cutie marks, maybe we can ask them." Suggested Apple Bloom.

"And I know the most awesome pony in Ponyville and we should ask him!" said Scootaloo.

"Big Macintosh!" said Apple Bloom.

"Izuku Midoriya!" cheered Sweetie Belle blushing.

"You got it Sweetie Belle!" cheered Scootaloo then she looked at Apple Bloom, "Really Apple Bloom?"

"I realized it was stupid after saying it." Said Apple Bloom.

As her brother was a stallion of few words it made sense it would be a bad idea to ask him.

"Wait a second… since when are you a big fan of Deku?" asked Scootaloo to Sweetie Belle.

"Well." Said Sweetie Belle.

(Flashback)

Sweetie Belle was walking through town when suddenly there was a shout.

"Derpy! Watch out for that!" yelled a random pony.

But the pony didn't finish the sentence, as Sweetie Belle heard a crash and saw a cart was headed right for her.

That was when a green blur ran over and saved her.

Sweetie Belle looked up and it was Izuku who saved her.

"Are you okay?" asked Izuku smiling at her.

Sweetie Belle nodded.

That was when they heard another crash. Izuku let go of her so he could go see what Derpy had done now.

"Thank you!" said Sweetie.

Izuku nodded and gave her another smile.

(End of Flashback).

Sweetie Belle was blushing.

"You know he's really popular with the mares right?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I know…" said sweetie Belle, "And I know I don't stand a chance but he's so nice and sweet and cute…"

"And really dense." Said Scootaloo.

Durring the time since meeting him, she got to spend time with him. And a couple of times some mares did look at him like they were in love with him, but he didn't notice at all.

"I heard." Said Sweetie Belle.

"He's still amazing! And I do want to know how he got his cutie mark!" said Scootaloo.

"Well you do have a point." Said Apple Bloom.

"Let's go find Deku!" cheered Scootaloo.

And so they sped away with Scootaloo's scooter pulling a wagon.

They quickly found Izuku and sat with him at a café.

"You want to know how I got my cutie mark?" asked Izuku.

"Oh yeah! I'm sure it's an amazing story." Said Scootaloo.

Izuku began to sweat.

(Flashback)

It was a couple days after the fight with Nightmare Moon. They had all realized something during breakfast…

"I've been wondering what exactly are the symbols on our butts?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh we haven't explain cutie marks." Said Twilight, "Foals are born without them. When a pony discovers what their meant for in life it appears on their flank and it shows off that talent."

"Seriously?" asked Katsuki.

"But ours showed up when we were transformed." Said Momo.

"It could be with the exception of Izuku, all of our cutie marks is tied to our quirks." Said Tenya.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Ochaco.

"Wait… why isn't yours tied to your quirk?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know… maybe I see my quirk as second to me becoming a hero…" said Izuku.

This was long before he told them the truth about his quirk.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki.

When he told them the truth they all realized the real reason.

(End of Flashback)

However Izuku knew he really shouldn't tell them the truth about everything.

Thankfully there was a shout.

"The inexplicable lions have returned!" yelled a pony.

Don't ask about the "inexplicable lions"… trying to make sense of them is just confusing.

"I should really help with that." Said Izuku.

"Wait!" said Scootaloo.

"Well I guess we can ask somepony else." Said Apple Bloom.

"What the fuck are doing Deku! I was here first!" they heard Katsuki yell.

"Not him." Said Scootaloo.

"No way!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Absolutely not." Agree Apple Bloom.

They decided to ask around, Apple Bloom, suggested they ask Mrs. Cake as they were close.

It ended in tears and hugs for Apple Bloom because it was a story that Mrs. Cake never told her before about her mother.

Then Sugar Belle as they were there and Scootaloo needed a break from the sappiness (at least that's what she claimed).

However that was when Momo and Ochaco entered.

"Oh hey!" said Scootaloo.

"You three haven't been causing problems have you?" joke Ochaco.

"Not at all." Said Scootaloo.

"What do you take us for." Said Apple Bloom.

"We were wondering, how did you get your cutie marks?" asked Sweetie Belle.

The two humans turned mares looked at each other unsure what to tell them.

But thankfully it was Ponyville and on a good day there's always multiple things that goes wrong.

"The spiders have gained sapience and are taking over the area around my house!" yelled Everlasting Imagination covered in spider web.

"Oh no not again!" said Sugar Belle.

"You should really clear your house." Said Mrs. Cake.

"This sounds like something we should help out with." Said Ochaco.

Momo created a flame thrower.

"Isn't that over kill?" asked Ochaco.

"You've never had to deal with the spiders like those ones." Said Everlasting Imagination.

"Sorry but we have to go." Said Ochaco.

The two left to deal with the spiders.

Meanwhile at the library, Izuku and Katsuki came back.

"so how was your day?" asked Starlight.

"Those damn lions came back." Muttered Katsuki.

"Of course they did." Said Twilight, "I've lived in Ponyville in two different timelines I never understood them."

"Uh… I might need your help with something." Said Izuku, "Scootaloo and the others wanted a cutie mark story out of me…"

"Don't you're a terrible liar." Said Katsuki.

"Wait that's today?" asked Twilight.

"I'll go find them." Said Sunburst.

Both Izuku and Katsuki looked at them confused.

'Oh sorry… this was an important day in the original timeline." Said Twilight, "Not because of any villain or anything like that…"

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"Them asking us about how we got our cutie marks was how I found out my friends were connected." Said Twilight sadly.

"Oh…" said Izuku.

"I didn't remember the day,…" said Twilight.

"Anyways I'm going to talk to them and push them in the right direction." Said Sunburst.

"Good luck." Said Twilight.

"Don't wish me luck… we really shouldn't even be doing this." Said Sunburst.

"I know,… but I don't know if I'll change that day before then." Said Twilight.

"You'll figure something out." Said Sunburst leaving.

Izuku looked at Twilight.

"There a pony I want to help a lot… I just don't know how I can help her right now…" said Twilight.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"It's extremely complicated…" said Twilight, "And I don't know if any of you could help her… But that's neither near or there…"

"Okay…" said Izuku unsure how to respond.

"Anyways it's not a good idea for you to say anything…" said Twilight, "Since you're a really bad liar."

"I'm not that bad of a liar…" said Izuku.

"You suck at it Deku." Said Katsuki.

"Wait… did they get their cutie marks in the original timeline?" asked Izuku.

"They did." Said Twilight, "I don't know if the circumstances will be the same and because of that I'm just lightly pointing them in the right direction."

"They're annoying…" said Katsuki, "I don't think anyone will mind."

"That's not the reason!" said Twilight.

Well it was a small part of it… but it wasn't' the main part of it.

Meanwhile, with the Cutie Mark crusaders… they decided to ask a few more ponies.

They decided to ask Shoto how he got his.

And much like his fellow heroes turned ponies he didn't answer.

But thankfully something came up that needed his help.

"Shoto we need your help!" cried Ochaco flying towards him while holding on to Momo.

"What happened?" asked Shoto.

"Well…" said Momo.

"Wait… did the spiders steal the flame thrower you created?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah…" said Momo blushing.

"What?" asked Shoto.

"We'll explain on the way." said Ochaco.

The cutie mark crusaders sighed.

"So I heard you three were wanting to listen to stories about Ponies getting their cutie marks." Said Sunburst walking towards them.

"Yeah." Said Scootaloo.

"I think you should listen to mine. Because it's important." Said Sunburst.

"How is important?" asked Sweetie.

"Sometimes getting your cutie mark can go wrong." Said Sunburst.

The three fillies looked at each other.

"What happened?" asked Apple Bloom.

"One day I was playing with Starlight." Said Sunburst.

"Oh yeah you were best friends since you were foals!" said Sweetie Belle.

Sunburst nodded.

"Anyways she accidently knocked some books down and I used a powerful spell to save her from the books collapsing on her." Said Sunburst, "My cutie mark appeared right then and there…"

"What happened?" asked Scootaloo.

'Everypony celebrated and my parents decided to send me off to Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. I got in but…" said Sunburst.

He took a breath.

"Everypony including myself misinterpreted my cutie mark." Said Sunburst, "My cutie mark didn't mean I could do powerful magic… it meant I was good at studying magic."

"How did you get it wrong?" asked Apple Bloom.

"My mentor believes I pushed the limits of my magic because Starlight was in danger." Said Sunburst, "That made us all believe that my talents was powerful magic… but it wasn't… I flunked out of the school because I didn't' have that magical ability."

"Ponies can misinterpret their cutie marks?" asked Scootaloo surprised.

"That's so sad." Said Sweetie.

"It happens." Said Sunburst, "It's not rare either, it happens to many ponies."

"That's so sad." Said Apple Bloom.

"Hmm… I wonder…" said Sunburst.

"What?" asked Scootaloo.

"Maybe while trying to find your cutie marks you can also help with finding theirs." Said Sunburst, "It could help figure out you're lot in life."

"That actually sounds pretty interesting." Said Apple Bloom.

"And we'll be helping ponies." Said Scootaloo.

"Also I doubt we'll be covered in tree sap." Said Sweetie Belle.

Sunburst looked at the three fillies hoping that the plan would work.

After all there was a chance that Twilight might end up butterfly away the event.

That was when, Shoto flew in.

"IS everything all right?" asked Sunburst.

"The spiders got their hands on some sort of mystical amulet that lets them copy elements abilities." Said Shoto.

"Okay… did you see what it looks like?" asked Sunburst.

Shoto nodded.

"We should get back to the library." Said Sunburst.

"You three should hide." Said Shoto.

The cutie mark crusaders all nodded and headed to their club house.

A couple days later… the three decided to post some flyers about helping ponies figure out their cutie marks.

"Seriously trying to help ponies figure out their cutie marks?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"You don't 'have any… how can you help them?" asked Silver Spoon.

"It can hurt to try." Said Scootaloo.

"My mom did something similar with Mrs. Cake! So it can't hurt to try." Said Apple Bloom.

"Oh your mom!" said Silver Spoon ready to make fun of her.

Diamond Tiara whispered something to Silver Spoon.

"Oh… I…" said Silver Spoon realizing that's something that shouldn't be made fun of.

"But still you're a blank flank and nothing will change that!" said Diamond Tiara.

"Hey! What's going on here!" said Twilight in her unicorn disguise.

"Oh nothing…" said Diamond Tiara, "Come on let's go."

As Twilight's eyes hadn't adjusted to natural sunlight they didn't see a sad look in her eyes while looking at Diamond Tiara.

"Thanks!" said Scootaloo.

"So a service to help Ponies having a hard time with their cutie marks." Said Twilight looking at the flyer, "What a wonderful idea."

"You really think so?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I heard about what you've been doing and I hope this will let you figure everything out." Said Twilight.

The three fillies smiled.

"All right! Let's go post these all over!" said Apple Bloom.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Cutie Mark helpers are a go!" cheered all three.

Twilight smiled at the three.

Then looked nearby and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon nearby.

She sighed… she hoped that she could that that pony before that day in the original timeline…

Because no foal should go through that…

Next Time: Izuku and Katsuki find themselves in a strange underground tunnel system. Can they figure out a way out without being tat each other throats? Uh... okay that's a stupid question... but still is someone behind it? Find out next time!

A/N: Fun fact about this chapter... I've been meaning to add a joke about Evy and spiders trying to take over the town for some reason... I don't know why... Also the lions are canon... They appear in The Cutie Pox... I still don't' know where they came from so I decided to make them a regular staple of the town.


	19. Mine Sweeper

A/N: Edit: All right! 10,000 hits! Not much to say other than yay! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19: Mine Sweeper

Izuku was walking through the Everfree Forest. He had to see Zecora for a reason. It wasn't that big of a deal, really.

Okay… so training "accidents" involing his quirk was still something he had to deal with. Sure he had Full Cowling now. But there were still times where he broke his bones.

That was when he heard an explosion.

He headed to where it was and it was Katsuki.

He was doing his usual training.

Then he noticed Izuku watching him.

"What do you want Deku?" he demanded.

"I heard explosions so I wanted to see if everything was fine." said Izuku.

Katsuki grumbled.

"I'll see you back at the library." Said Izuku.

Izuku began to walk away when felt something off with the ground.

That was when suddenly the ground itself gave way breath both of them sending them down into a large hole.

"What the fuck!" yelled Katsuki as they landed.

Izuku looked up and he couldn't see the hole.

They saw they were surrounded by tunnels.

"Where are we?" asked Izuku.

"Underground." Muttered Katsuki.

"That makes sense." Said Izuku.

Katsuki just glared at Izuku.

"We should find a way out." Said Izuku.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki.

The two began to walk through the tunnels looking for a way out, the two did so in silence.

But as time went on it gradually became more and more tense between the two.

They found a chamber that had some rocks that look like they would make some decent seats.

"You seriously need to rest?" asked Katsuki.

"I have to think about this." Said Izuku.

Katsuki glared at Izuku.

"There's something off about this place." Said Izuku.

"What the fuck does that mean!" yelled Katsuki.

"It feels like it's constantly changing." Said Izuku.

"Yeah right." Muttered Katsuki.

He decided to leave.

"Wait Kacchan!" yelled Izuku.

"What!" yelled Katsuki.

"We need to stick to together!" cried Izuku .

"I can handle this on my own." Said Katsuki.

"I know you can but we really should stick together." Said Izuku.

"What's that supposed to mean!" demanded Katsuki.

"If we get separated and one does find a way out. There's no guarantee that we'll find the other or even the exit again." Said Izuku.

Katsuki glared at him.

"I don't need you looking down on me!" yelled Katsuki.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"I told you I can find a way on my own!" yelled Katsuki.

"You missed what I was saying!" said Izuku, "What do you mean looking down on you?"

Katsuki didn't answer.

"I never looked down on you! You're awesome!" said Izuku, "I always looked up to you!"

Katsuki glared at him.

"This isn't the time and place to talk about this though! We need to get out of here!" said Izuku.

"I told you I can find a way out myself." Said Katsuki.

That was when Izuku heard something.

"Aren't you going to say something Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku put his hoof to his lips and Katsuki stopped talking.

That was when he heard what Izuku was hearing.

It sounded like faint laughter.

They looked at each other and realized they weren't alone in this network of caves.

Both of them tried to sneak on the laughter.

It was behind a wall, but the wall was pretty thin.

"They're finally turning on each other! This is perfect!" they heard the voice laughing.

"We need to be quiet… they hear us!" said another voice.

"They're so focused on each other, besides we already buried this area… they won't even notice us." Said the first voice still laughing.

The two human turned ponies looked at each other.

Then Katsuki blew up the wall.

It was clearly it was just a mound of dirt and not rock, but it did its job. The wall was gone… and behind the wall was Rover and another smaller diamond dog.

"I'm going to alert the queen!" yelled the smaller one.

"Pay no attention behind of the dog behind the wall." Said Rover.

Katsuki grabbed Rover.

"So Deku was right, it was changing." Said Katsuki.

"You're trapped here now!" said Rover, "The plan might have failed but the queen will defeat you!"

"I don't care what the queen can do!" yelled Katsuki.

That was when suddenly he was ran over by something.

"Kacchan!" yelled Izuku.

Katsuki blew up what ran him over.

"A fainting couch!" said Izuku seeing what was used a weapon.

"You're lucky that's an old one…" said the Diamond Queen showing up.

"So you're the one trapping us here." Said Izuku.

"Of course. It was such a simple plan. Trap you in my catacombs and then have you either turn on each other or wait until you were starving." Said the Diamond Queen, "But someone had to give it away."

"What happened to you?" asked Izuku.

"What do you mean what happened to me? We've never met." Said the Diamond Queen.

"You could have been a good person." Said Izuku.

"What makes you think that?" asked The Diamond Queen.

Izuku as about to say something, but then his voice just failed him. It was weird. Then he remember why.

"Deku!" muttered Katsuki face hoofing.

Original Starlight's "curse" he couldn't tell her anything about the original timeline.

"I forgot." Said Izuku regaining the power to speak.

"I don't know what just happened but there was no possible way to be a good pony." Said The Diamond Queen.

Her horn glowed and suddenly gems from all over started start to swarm them.

"You're in my domain… even if I wasn't able to weaken you, there's no way you can beat me!" said The Diamond Queen.

She began to pelt the two with gem stones.

"What the fu…" yelled Katsuki.

"Language!" yelled the Diamond Queen whacking him in the face with one.

Izuku created a forcefield.

"Super strong and powerful in magic… it's a shame that we're enemies. I wouldn't mind keeping you." Said The Diamond Queen.

She did continue to lob the gems at the two in the hopes that it would shatter the dome.

"Bring the shield down." Said Katsuki .

"We need to come up with a plan to beat her and get out of here." Said Izuku.

"I have a plan!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku noticed he seemed to pooling sweat in his hooves.

"But Kacchan!" yelled Izuku.

Katsuki glared at Izuku.

Izuku sighed knowing that Katsuki wasn't going to listen to him.

"I'm going to teleport away!" said Izuku.

"That's even better." Said Katsuki.

Izuku took a breath and teleported away.

But not too far away, so that his fears of what the attack might do.

Katsuki let loose the biggest explosion his could sending all of the gems flying.

While the Diamond Queen was distracted he ran over and gave her the biggest punch he could.

He turned to rover who was quivering.

"Now…" said Katsuki, "How do we get out of here."

However thanks to the explosion suddenly the celling started coming down.

Katsuki stared at the rocks, which were suddenly bathed in a green light and flew away.

Katsuki glared at where Izuku stood as he knew it was where he was who sent the rocks away.

"I tried to warn you that you might cause a cave in." said Izuku.

Katsuki gritted his teeth and looked away.

However both of them noticed the natural light coming through.

"One good thing came from it though." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku brought back the rubble he pushed and used the rubble to create a set of stone stairs.

Katsuki stared at the stairs.

"Twilight's been teaching me magic like this." Said Izuku blushing.

"Don't rely on it." Said Katsuki, "It's going away when we get back home."

"I know." Said Izuku.

They both went up the stairs.

As they did.

"My queen!" yelled Rover.

"Drat!" she said still alive thanks to her cloak, "All that time planning!"

She pulled out a fainting couch from somewhere.

"It was the perfect plan!" cried the Diamond Queen.

"Don't worry my queen your next plan will work." Said Rover.

Back on the surface, the two saw Ponyville in the distance.

"Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"What." Muttered Katsuki.

"About what you said about me looking down on you." Said Izuku.

Katsuki glared at him, silencing him.

"Okay… I won't ask." Said Izuku.

They both headed back to Ponyville… with Izuku realizing there might be an underlying issue between them.

One that Katsuki would not talk about, especially not any time soon.

Izuku could only hope that they would be able to talk about it one day…

Oh there was one little tidbit he got when Izuku decided to tell Twilight and Spike about the fight as he felt they had to know.

"Wait she used a fainting couch as a weapon." Said Spike.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

Both of them started to laugh, confusing Izuku.

"Sorry, sorry…" said Spike.

"Just… something we have to tell you about Rarity… something that clearly didn't change between timelines." Said Twilight.

The fight also gave them a little hope. That maybe the Rarity they knew was in there somewhere…

Even if it had to do with her thing for fainting couches, which was something that did greatly annoy the two of them about her… But hey, it was something…

Next Time: It's time for the Grand Galloping Gala. However as it's something heroes have to do sometimes, they have to go. Will they be able to have a pretty decent night? Find out next time!


	20. A Perfectly Decent Night

A/N: Last chapter for season 1! Enjoy!

Chapter 20: A Perfectly Decent Night

After the mine incident things were bit tenser between Izuku and Katsuki. Thankfully there were always distractions.

Like Twilight one night waking the library with her squees.

Turned out an owl showed up in them idle of the night… and it was indeed something that happened in the original timeline.

"I'm sorry for waking everyone." Said Twilight petting the owl, "I just wasn't' sure that he was going to show up. You know weird timeline changes."

"So you just adopted a random owl in the ordinal timeline?" asked Katsuki.

"It's Equestria, a lot of animals want to be pets." Said Spike.

Starlight created the sound proof bubble so that they could all go back to bed.

A few days later it was time for a big social gathering they were all invited to. The Grand Galloping Gala. The biggest social event in Canterlot and of course the ponies (and dragon) who lived in the library was invited.

"Why do we have to go!" yelled Katsuki as he fiddled with a bow tie.

"If you want to be a top rated her you have to learn to attend Galas." Said Tenya.

"Seriously!" yelled Katsuki.

"It's true, my family once they felt I was old enough brought me along on a few." Said Tenya.

"It's the same with my father." Said Shoto.

Though he didn't tell them it was to show of "His creation" to various people.

"All Might talked about it during our training." Admitted Izuku.

Though it wasn't so much talking about it as it was venting a little as it was the ones he couldn't say no to.

Katsuki gritted his teeth in anger.

"So you better be on your best behavior." Said Tenya.

"Actually Celestia wont' care." Said Spike.

"If anything she's probably hoping for a villain attack." Said Sunburst.

"Wait… what…" said Izuku.

In the girls room, as they got ready, Twilight in her unicorn disguise was explaining the same thing… and telling them the story of her first Grand Galloping Gala.

"So she invited us in the hope that something might go wrong?" asked Ochaco.

"Pretty much." Said Twilight.

"You don't think anything will go wrong?" asked Momo.

"IT could… you'll never know." Said Starlight.

"But last time it was a mix of all my friends so… especially Fluttershy." Said Twilight.

"Wait… Fluttershy did something?" asked Momo.

"Oh yes!" said Twilight, "She was the main cause… it's a long story but something caused her to snap."

Momo and Ochaco looked at each other.

"Don't worry, she's not going and if she were it wouldn't happen." Said Twilight.

The two girls turned ponies were still unsure.

And soon enough they were all in a carriage going to the Gala.

All of them having to wear clothes. The males (expect for Spike was who was wearing a whole suit) were wearing weird dress collars, while the females were wearing full on dresses.

"You know… maybe it's time address it." Sighed Ochaco, "We've been naked for the past few months haven't we?"

"Yes… yes you have." Sighed Twilight.

Izuku started to blush.

"Should we be talking about this now?" asked Tenya also blushing.

"You've been avoiding the topic for moons so…" said Spike.

"We've been nudists the entire time." Said Shoto.

"You know… you've could have worn clothes the entire time." Said Starlight.

None of them said anything about.

"It would be kind of weird outside of special events." Admitted Momo.

"I've heard Humans are not clothing optional like ponies are so… try not to start going nude if you end up remembering." Said Starlight.

This just made all six of them blush.

Yes even Katsuki.

"We really have to talk about something else." Said Tenya still blushing.

Twilight sighed, she knew they really have to talk about it.

"Remember this might be our last bit of rest for a why." Sighed Twilight.

Tenya nodded.

"Why?" asked Izuku.

"You forgot the schedule haven't you?" growled Twilight.

"Wait… is Discord going to attack soon?" asked Ochaco.

"You seriously need to pay attention to the schedule." Sighed Twilight.

"Sorry." Said Izuku.

"It's fine, but you really have to get ready for Discord." Said Twilight, "He's the one I'm worried most about you fighting."

"But remember it's a time for relaxing… hopefully…" said Starlight, "Unless Princess Celestia gets her wish."

They soon made it for the palace.

"Why didn't we take the train again?" asked Katsuki.

"I have no idea." Said Twilight as they were all stiff from the ride.

"Arriving in style." guessed Sunburst.

The six humans turned ponies saw a musical number going on.

"We've lived here for months and I'm still not used to it." Said Ochaco.

They walked through the crowd trying to avoid the musical number and arrived in the palace.

Once they made it to the entrance. Many ponies stares at them.

As it was the higher ups of Equestria of course they began to whisper about them.

"Those are the so called Heroes of Equestria, aren't they?" they heard a pony ask.

"I can't believe they're the ones to stop nightmare Moon." Said another.

"I can… they have mysterious powers." Said yet another.

"Don't mind them." Said a voice.

They turned and saw Shinning Armor and Princess Cadance walking over.

"The Canterlot elite tends to be what's the word…" said Princess Candace.

"Bastards?" asked Katsuki.

"Most unorthodox!" they heard someone grumble nearby.

"Well I wouldn't use those words." Said Princess Cadance.

"Twilley and her friends are also here." Said Shinning Armor, "So if you're uncomfortable being here you can hang out with them."

"Tonight's date night isn't it?" asked Ochaco.

"Well it is the Grand Galloping Gala." Pointed out Princes Cadance.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki going off on his own.

"Should we be worried?" asked Ochaco.

"Well… it would be what Aunt Celestia wants." Said Princess Cadance.

"Oh you know why she invited us." Said Izuku.

"I substitute for her all the time. OF course I know she wants to liven up the party." Said Princess Cadance.

"But that doesn't give you free reign to do so." Said Shinning Armor.

"Shiny…" said Princess Candance.

"I know… I know… no work stuff." Sighed Shinning Armor, "So where's Twilight and the others?"

"Got caught up in a musical number outside." Said Shoto.

"Musical numbers don't happen on your world do they?" asked Princess.

"No." answered Shoto.

"That makes sense." Said Princess Cadance.

After the conversation they all parted ways.

Izuku didn't know what to do since he had never been to a Gala and was knew to it.

That was when a glowing pony suddenly crashed into him.

"I'm sorry.. .Are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"My friends tossed me into you and you're asking me if I'm okay." Laughed the pony.

He saw it was Twilley and saw that her friends and Bonbon were waving at him

"Why did they toss you into me?" asked Izuku.

"A prank! Just a silly prank!" said Twilley.

(Flashback)

Twilley was with her friends talking while looking at Bonbon getting into argument with a stallion, she came back to them with a huff.

"What was that about?" asked Lyra.

"Oh only an old acquittance that I used to work with… blaming me for something bad that happened a long time ago." Said Bonbon, "Noting to worry about."

Lyra looked at her "Not-date" unsure how to respond.

She still believed her "Best friend" was a spy but wasn't going to ask her out of fear.

"Oh hey! Is that Izuku Midoriya?" asked Twinkleshine changing the subject.

The mares all turned and saw it was him.

"It is!" said Lemon Hearts.]

"Twilley go talk to him!" said Twinkleshine.

"I don't know… I mean… I should interact with more ponies and… I don't know if my dress is right and…" said Twilley.

Twinkleshine, Lyra, Lemon Hearts and Minute all looked at each other. Then they all combined their magic and tossed Twilley at Izuku.

"That's not a good way to set them up." Said Moon Dancer.

"What are you not going to ask Tenya Iida to dance?" asked Twinkleshine.

"It depends on where we meet." Said Moon Dancer with a shrug.

(End of Flashback)

"Why would they do that?" asked Izuku.

"No reason…" said Twilley.

Meanwhile Ochaco and Momo decided to hang out for a bit.

"You should just relax." Said Momo.

"I know… but this is my first party like this." Said Ochaco.

Momo laughed.

"It's not funny!" said Ochaco.

Momo sighed she remembered that the two were on opposite ends of how much money they had.

With Ochaco's family being poor and Momo's being rich.

However nearby a pure white stallion with a golden mane saw the two.

He smirked at them.

Meanwhile Katsuki was walking alone.

A group of ponies tried to take a picture of him.

He just glared at them causing them to run away.

"Nice glare you got." Said a voice.

He turned to who said that.

That was when he saw was one of the Wonder Bolts.

"What do you want?" asked Katsuki.

"You're one of those Heroes of Equestria." Said the pony who was the same one who handled the town hall evacuation.

"So what." Muttered Katsuki.

"I'm going to be honest. I want to hang out with you because you can keep away the fans." Said the mare.

"It's Spitfire and Katsuki Bakugo!" said a stallion.

"Fuck off!" yelled Katsuki.

"Most unorthodox!" they heard a pony shout.

The stallion retreated at the yell.

He heard Spitfire laugh.

"Sorry…" said Spitfire.

Katsuki glared at her.

"Look, I just want one Grand Galloping Gala where I could relax…" said Spitfire, "The fans always want a piece of me… and I take it the same thing with you."

"Whatever." Said Katsuki.

Spitfire smirked when he said that.

They headed to the VIP section.

Back with the girls turned ponies.

"You two are the two mares of the Heroes of Equestria. Aren't you?" asked a voice.

They turned to see the stallion who saw them.

"I am Prince Blueblood." Said the stallion, "I'm Celestia's nephew."

"Oh…" said Ochaco.

"How may I ask?" asked Momo.

"It's a long story." Sai the pony named Prince Blueblood, "But I'm more interested in hearing about you."

Both of them could tell how fake he was being.

"I'm starting to get hungry." Said Momo making up a lie.

"Me too." Said Ochaco.

"Oh I was planning to get food too." Said Prince Blueblood, "We can go together"

The two looked at each other nervously.

Meanwhile Izuku and Twilley decided to spend some time together.

Twilight and Spike saw them. But of course didn't approach them due to being completely invisible to Twilley.

"That is so surreal." Said Spike.

"I know." Sighed Twilight.

They saw how Twilley was looked at Izuku .

"Should we get Shinning Armor involved?" asked Spike.

"No… I don't know if that's a good idea." Said Twilight.

"Why?" asked Spike.

"Izuku hasn't figure out his popularity." Sighed Twilight.

"Seriously…" said Spike.

"He's completely oblivious." Sighed Twilight.

"And if Shinning Armor gives him the speech." Said Spike.

"He wouldn't get it." Sighed Twilight.

Spike nodded.

Back with Katsuki, Spitfire was telling him a story… a story he was interested in. It was about a huge fire in Fillydelphia.

"So then the fire spread to across the street." Said Spitfire, "Right at a bakery. Thankfully Soarin' managed to stop it there. The owner promised him free pies after that."

"Seriously?" asked Katsuki.

"It's his favorite food so it's a win for him." Said Spitfire, "Thankfully the team was able to put out the rest of the fire."

"So is that normal for you?" asked Katsuki.

"We're Equestria's premiere flight crew." Said Spitfire, "We do both stunt shows and saving Equestria from lesser threats."

"Oh my gosh! It's one of the Heroes of Equestria and Spitfire!" called out a mare.

"Get bent! We're talking!" yelled Katsuki literally blowing up.

"Most unorthodox!" they heard the same pony yell.

The mare ran off in fear.

"You know… don't take this the wrong way… bit your mysterious powers… it's not magic is it?" asked Spitfire.

Katsuki looked at her suspiciously.

"Look I heard things as captain of the Wonderbolts. I just wanted to know if that part was true." Said Spitfire, "But it's okay if you don't' answer."

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki.

"Oh and just letting you know." Said Spitfire, "Don't care about the cursing."

Katsuki looked at her.

"You can say whatever the fuck you want." Said Spitfire, "I don't' care."

"Most unorthodox!" they heard that pony once again yell.

"Did you just say…" asked Katsuki with a smirk.

"I'm the captain of the Wonder Bolts." Said Spitfire, "We curse like sailors in private."

"Didn't expect that." Said Katsuki.

"You've been living in Ponyville. Try going to Manehattan. One time I heard somepony yell out all 7 dirty words in a single sentence. The guy got punched by an angry mare for saying some of the words, but not everypony is uptight about saying fuck or piss."

"MOST UNORTHODOX!" yelled that one pony.

"Piss isn't that dirty." Said Katsuki.

"Still one of the 7 dirty words." Said Spitfire.

"Oh my god! It's Kacchan!" yelled one of the fans.

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME!" yelled Katsuki.

This caused Spire to start laughing, as the Pony continued to yell "Most unorthodox!"

Meanwhile Izuku shuddered.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilley.

"It's nothing." Said Izuku.

"Excuse me are you Izuku Midoriya?" asked a mare with a couple others with her.

"I am." Said Izuku nervously.

"The one who faced Nightmare Moon on his own." Said another one.

"Well." Said Izuku blushing.

"Come with us… we'll be much better company than the librarian." Said one of the mares.

"What?" asked Izuku.

Twilley flinched when they said that.

"My family runs a popular restaurant in Canterlot. It even has three horseshoes." Said one of the mares.

"No thank you…" said Izuku.

"Oh come on my family is very rich." Said another of the mares.

"I don't know you that well…" said Izuku, "And I would like to spend time with Twilley."

"I can ruin you." Said one of the mares.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"I doubt it." Said Starlight appearing behind the mares.

The mares froze as Starlight had something of a reputation.

"He is good friends with the Princesses after all." Said Starlight, "How could somepony of minor nobility ruin him?"

The mare that made the threat walked away. Followed by the other two.

"Starlight." Said Izuku.

"Be careful with ponies here." Said Starlight.

"I already kind of figured that." Said Izuku.

"Thank you." Said Twilley blushing.

"It's fine, you're my friend." Said Izuku, "Of course I stand up for you."

Twilley sighed when he said that.

"What's wrong." Said Izuku.

"It's nothing." Said Twilley, "I'm fine really!"

"Poor dumb Izuku." Thought Starlight.

Meanwhile in the room where the food was. Ochaco and Momo were eating while Prince Blueblood wouldn't leave them alone.

"Now, my grandfather…" said Prince Blueblood.

Momo knew it was time to just cut out everything.

"You know…" said Momo, "We hoping to spend time as friends."

"What?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"It's true." Said Ochaco, "I've never been to a party like this… and…"

Prince Blueblood smirked.

"I can show you all about these kinds of parties." Said Prince Blueblood with a creepy smile.

"No." said Ochaco.

"What?" asked Prince Blueblood.

IT was clear that much like the three mares, he felt entitled to them.

"I don't want to spend the party with you." Said Ochaco.

"Do you know who I am! I am Prince Blueblood." Said Prince Blueblood.

"And they clearly don't care." Said Shoto showing up.

Prince Blueblood scowled at him.

"So you're one of the other Heroes of Equestria." Said Prince Blueblood.

Shoto didn't respond.

"How about we duel for them." Said Prince Blueblood.

"They're not a prize." Said Shoto.

"Are you afraid that you will lose." Said Prince Blueblood.

Shoto glared at him.

"I am the epitome of Canterlot Breeding and... "said Prince Blueblood.

That was when Shoto got even aligner than usual.

Ice began to form around him.

"Oh so you do want a fight." Said Prince Blueblood.

Shoto was ready to fight him.

"Enough!" yelled Shinning Armor getting between them and creating a shield as well.

"I would scold you for interrupting date night." Joked Princess Cadance, "But considering it's my honorary cousin… I can't say I'm surprised."

"Pun not intended but both of you need to cool off." Said Shinning Armor.

Prince Blueblood glared at Shoto.

"This isn't over." He vowed glaring at the bi-colored Pegasus.

Shoto just glared back.

Prince Blueblood walked away.

"Are you okay?" asked Momo.

"I'm fine." Said Shoto calming down, "It's just something he said. But It's nothing… really."

"If you say so." Said Momo.

Princess Cadance looked at the two and a certain look on her face.

"Cadance no…" said Shinning Armor recognizing the look.

"Cadance yes." Said Princess Cadance.

Shipper mode activated!

"You know let's go to the garden! It is date night after all." Said Shinning Armor.

"But…" said Princess Candace.

"It's a nice night!" said Shinning Armor dragging his special somepony away.

"What's that about?" asked Ochaco.

The other two shrugged.

Elsewhere, Tenya had just finished a conversation with a unicorn named Fancy Pants.

He was actually one of the nicer ponies in Canterlot and it as pleasant conversation…

Though his wife was a bit distracting with her hanging off him.

That was when Moon Dancer approached

"Hello Tenya Iida." Said Moon Dancer.

"Oh it's nice to see you again." Said Tenya, "Moon Dancer, right?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance in the dancing hall." Said Moon Dancing.

"What?" asked Tenya confused.

"Look my friends might do something if I don't… don't ask why… it's weird." Said Moon Dancer.

Tenya wasn't sure how to respond.

"What you can't dance?" asked Moon Dancer.

"Well." Said Tenya.

"IF you want to learn I can teach you." Said Moon Dancer.

"I would like that." Said Tenya knowing he would have to attend more social events as a pony.

"Thank you." Said Moon Dancer.

And the two danced, somewhat awkwardly.

The rest of the night was rather quiet.

And soon enough they headed back to Ponyville.

"You seem happy." Said Starlight.

"I made a friend okay." Said Katsuki, "If it's none of your business."

Everyone stared at him shock.

"Really?" asked Izuku surprised.

"It's none of your business Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

"What did you meet Spitfire and bond over the cool stories and the 7 dirty words?" asked Spike.

Katsuki didn't answer.

"I was just joking." Said Spike.

"So did you have a decent night at least?" asked Twilight.

The others all seemed to agree.

"Because remember prepping for Discord isn't going to be easy." Said Twilight.

"fighting him isn't that bad, is it?" asked Izuku.

Twilight didn't answer.

Back in Canterlot Princess Celestia was at the Doughnut Shop.

"Another one! This time with sprinkles!" said Princess Celestia.

"I'm sure next year something will happen." Said Pony Joe.

"Why couldn't a villain attack?" asked Princess Celestia, "Or Shinning Armor let them fight?"

"Mystery for the ages." Said Pony Joe with a shrug.

And with that the rand Galloping Gala really was a decent night and was their last bit of reeling before Discord…

A fight which would go in a way none of them ever predicated…

Next Time: Discord finally arrives, as expected he steals the Elements of Harmony. But what else he does is a combination of expected and unexpected: He steals parts of their quirks and kidnaps Twilight then sends them on a scavenger hunt to find him. What is Discord up to? And does it have to do with one of the six and a certain family member? Find out next time!


	21. Chaos Returns!

A/N: All Right! Season 2 start! Warning: This chapter is not going to go how you think it's going to go! it's going contain Wham after wham after wham! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 21: Chaos Returns!

Discord was the one Twilight was the most worried about. Queen Chrysalis, she had a plan… King Sombra, she had a plan… Tirek… she did not have a plan at the moment other than try to figure out if a beatdown would happen thanks to their quirks.

But Discord…

Discord was different, sure he became a friends (a friend she was extraordinarily annoyed with due to the last time they saw each other), but the first time he met…

He brainwashed the others to make sure they wouldn't be able to use their elements.

Because of that he almost won.

Twilight told them this "Don't go alone at all. If he gives you a riddle think outside the box."

Of course Twilight did tell Izuku about the memory spell that fixed the brainwashing, but she admitted there's a chance that it might not work.

But the point was clear, Discord was a threat ad they had to take him seriously…

Even if it was going to be kind of hard.

The six stare at the strange weather… which was a nice way of putting it.

"So cotton candy clouds with chocolate rain." Said Ochaco unsure how to react.

"The fuck…" muttered Katsuki.

"Miss Sparkle did warn us." Remined Tenya.

"But seeing it and knowing about are two seprated things." Said Izuku.

"You still need to go now." Said Twilight.

They nodded.

They took the train to Canterlot and met with Princess Celestial in a hall filled with stained glass.

"I would tell you all about Discord but I'm sure Twilight already has." Said Princess Celestia.

"She has." Said Izuku.

Princess Celestia walked over to the vault where the Elements of Harmony and opened the vault using her horn which was how it was opened.

All of them were nervous in some way as they knew Discord could easily steal the elements.

She opened the box containing the elements.

And of course none of them were surprised they were gone.

That was when an evil laughter filled the air. And suddenly there was a bright flashback of light and Princess Celestia was gone.

"So you're the elements of Harmony this time around…" said a voice.

There was another flash of light and Discord appeared. They all looked at him, he was a strange looking mi smashed creature.

Katsuki was ready to attack him, but Momo created a net gun and he knew what the threat was.

"You're Discord, aren't you?" asked Izuku.

"I am. And I know all about how you're not from this world.' Said Discord, "And about your mentor."

He snapped his claw and there was a bright flash of light, and from that light Twilight appeared. Discord snapped his claw again there was another flash of light and Twilight's horn and wings disappeared along with her being tied up and gaged.

She looked at the six clearly shocked by this turn of events.

"I have the elements, you mentor… oh and…" said Discord.

He snapped his claw once again, there was another bright flash of light. The changed wasn't obvious with Katsuki, Ochaco and Momo.

But for the other three it was obvious, Izuku was missing his horn, Tenya's right engine immediately disappeared… and Shoto… the transformation was starling, he was no longer bi-colored but rather everything about his fire side was gone, his mane and tail were comptometer white, his body was now an icy blue, his left eye was grey and even his cutie mark changed to that of a snowflake.

He stared at his hooves, unsure how to respond.

Katsuki tried to unleash an explosion, but all did he was sweat out something from his hooves.

"With the exception of two of you I took a piece of your quirk." Said Discord.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Izuku.

"I took away Kacchan's nitric acid aspect of it, Chaco's ability to release… while with speedy and Icy… you can see I took away one of his engines and his fire half…" said Discord, "But for you two… I took away Yaomomo's entire quirk and for you Deku I took away your magic…"

"Why did you take away my magic?" asked Izuku suspiciously.

"I can't take away your quirk… there's reasons for that and I'm not explaining them… so ask the deflated balloon animal when you get back." Said Discord.

Izuku glared at Discord especially since had no intention of telling them about All Might's health issues.

"Give them back." Muttered Izuku.

Sorry but where's the fun in that." Said Discord.

He snapped his claw and a note appeared in front of Izuku.

"In order to get quirks back, you have to find me and them… with a little scavenger hunt." Said Discord, "You can just not do it… but that means you never get your abilities, the elements and your mentor back! The choice is yours!"

He disappeared with a flash of light along with Twilight.

Izuku looked at the note.

"Should we do it." Said Tenya.

"we don't have much a choice." Said Momo.

"She's right…" said Izuku.

"It's probably a trap though." Said Tenya.

"I know." Said Izuku.

"But we have to get them back…" said Ochaco.

"Remember we can't separate at all." Said Izuku, "I don't have my magic… and I don't know if we can get Starlight's help."

"That bastard will pay!" yelled Katsuki who was angrier than before.

However Shoto still looked at his hooves.

"Shoto…" said Momo.

"Oh…" said Shoto.

"Are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"I'm fine…" he answered, "Really."

"We have to find the first part of the scavenger hunt." Said Ochaco.

"Hopefully Twilight will be fine." Said Izuku.

Meanwhile on a beach… There was a bright flash of light.

Both Discord and Twilight appeared now laying in hammocks, with Discord wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

Twilight was no longer bound and gagged and even had her wings and horns back.

"Discord!" she yelled as she realized what just happened, "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything." Said Discord drinking from a coconut, "Well technically I do have a plan but has nothing to ruling Equestria… it's a nice day so relax."

"You think I'd believe that!" yelled Twilight.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight… do you know what one of the most chaotic things in all of existence is." Said Discord with a smirk, "Time paradoxes."

"What?" asked Twilight.

"I mean… you go back in time and so many things change… good guys become bad, bad guys become good… there's a trio of nerds in Ponyville… Big Macintosh has a mare friend ETC., Etc.…" said Discord.

Twilight looked at Discord.

"You… you…" said Twilight.

"Know about the old timeline… I do." Said Discord, "Everything about it… even Fluttershy."

She looked at Discord.

Really looked at him…

It really was the one from her timeline… the one who learned about friendship from Fluttershy, the Discord who went back to his old ways but got stabbed in the back

Someone finally remembered…

But it was Discord…

Someone who knew what was really going on.

But it was Discord…

Someone who understood her pain and lost their best friend…

But it was DISCORD!

"You're not still angry about that whole inside joke thing are you?" asked Discord, "That was years ago. At least for you…"

That was when suddenly she hugged him.

In the end it didn't matter…

Even if it was an annoying friend… he was still a friend.

And she needed any friends who could remember the old timeline.

"I've felt alone so many times!" she cried.

"Twilight…" said Discord unsure how to respond.

"Spike's here! At the same time he was also so young when it happened so at times I feel like it won't' matter in the end…because when we restore the timeline he would have spent half his life in this timeline…" she cried.

"Twilight's it's going to be okay…" assured Discord, "I will help you fix the timeline… don't worry…"

Twilight continued to cry and Discord knew he had to just let her cry.

He couldn't honestly blame her…

Back with the six, they were in a field full of rock with the hint began the location and the hint being "The Geode must be acknowledged".

The only thing they could figure out is to break rock and see if it was a geode.

"Die!" yelled Katsuki breaking one.

The only one who wasn't trying to break them was Shoto who just watched.

Izuku broke one of the rocks, it was the Geode and there was a note from Discord in it.

"Here's the next clue." Said Izuku.

"That was way too easy." Said Ochaco.

"Remember what Miss Sparkle said he could be trying to trick us." Said Tenya.

Izuku gave the note to Tenya who had learned a lot about Equestria.

"I know where the next location is." Said Tenya.

Izuku looked at Shoto.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"I'm fine." Said Shoto.

Izuku didn't respond but looked at the now completely blue and white Pegasus.

Back with Twilight she had finished crying when she realized something.

"WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled out.

"Twilight calm down!" said Discord realizing that would be the reaction to her realizing that well… he was playing the villain.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Twilight, "You're only causing problems…"

"Twilight just listen what I have to say…" said Discord, "There's a very good reason for what I'm doing."

Twilight glared at Discord.

"Haven't you wondered why they were chosen?" asked Discord, "I don't mean Izuku… I have zero complaints about him being the element of magic. He's perfect for the job…"

"Yeah… I have to agree." Said Twilight.

"Tenya, Ochaco and Momo are good fits for the elements… their not perfect but still good fits." Said Discord.

"You're talking about Katsuki and Shoto." Said Twilight.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" said Discord briefly turning into a carnival barker.

Twilight sighed knowing she would have get used to that.

"But the point is haven't' you been wondering why those two. The cold one that keeps everyone at arm's length and a living bomb ready to go off figuratively and literally…" he said going bac to the Hawaiian shirt.

"And you know…" said Twilight.

"OF course I do… the situations so chaotic that I figured out everything." Laughed Discord.

Twilight glared at him.

"Oh don't be that way." Said Discord, "I think it's obvious why those two."

"No it's not…" said Twilight.

"The spell chose not because their good fits but because they needed to come to Equestria." Said Discord.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

Back with the six, five of them were searching trees in a forest.

The clue was "Maple it's in the trees…"

And there were a lot of maple trees.

However Shoto was the only member of the group once again not searching.

"I found the next clue!" called out Ochaco.

"About time! At least you're helping unlike somebody!" yelled Katsuki.

He glared at Shoto.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Shoto.

"Now's not the time to fight." Said Izuku making sure they didn't fighting.

"Causing us to fight is probably what Discord wants." Said Tenya.

"We have to keep going." Said Izuku.

Shoto said nothing as Tenya looked at the clue and lead the way.

However Shoto trailed behind them.

Back with Twilight and Discord the conversation continued.

"The Angry Pomeranian needs to realize that the world doesn't work the way he thinks it works." Said Discord.

Twilight was about to say something but Discord stopped her as he took out a tape recorder, "Note to self, turn Bakugo into a Pomeranian as part of a lesson in the future…"

Twilight looked at him, "Go on…" said Discord.

"There was something Izuku told me he said in the caves." Said Twilight.

"Exactly, what he thinks about Izuku is compete wrong." Said Discord, "But what I'm doing isn't about him… it's about Shoto."

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"That's not important right now… hat I want to know how you're going to help Diamond Tiara." Said Discord.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"I mean we all know what a horrible pony her mother is. I'm sure you have a plan." Said Discord.

Twilight wondered why the change in subject and but counited the conversation anyway…

Back with the six, Shoto still trailed behind them.

"Come on icy hot!" yelled Katsuki, "You can't go alone."

Shoto caught up using his wings.

"Is everything all right?" asked Izuku.

"I'm fine." He answered.

They all stopped, knowing that something was indeed wrong.

"Please tell us…" said Momo.

"There is something." Said Izuku.

"Everything's fine." Said Shoto who seemed to smile a little.

"What the fuck!" yelled Katsuki.

Shoto was confused.

"You're brainwashed aren't you!" yelled Katsuki.

"What!" yelled Shoto.

"Calm down now!" yelled Izuku getting between the two of them, "He's not… Discord's brainwashing turned ponies grey, so it's not that."

"We can't be fighting right now…" said Ochaco.

"Shoto… why aren't you helping us?" asked Momo.

He looked at the ground… he knew he would have to tell them sooner or later… the truth.

"Because this is everything I always wanted." He said, "To no longer have HIS quirk…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Izuku.

He knew he had to go into details…

"Do any of you know what Quirk Marriages are?" asked Shoto.

Izuku, Ochaco and Katsuki all looked confused while both Momo and Tenya were deeply concerned.

"Wit… are you saying…" said Tenya.

Back with Twilight and Discord…

"Okay! We need to get back on topic." Said Twilight.

"We were on topic." Said Discord who drank from his coconut.

"No we got off topic talking… about… Diamond Tiara… and…" said Twilight.

She realized the topic change.

"It's one of his parents isn't it?" asked Twilight, "They're as bad as Spoiled Rich… aren't they?"

"No… no… of course not." Said Discord.

Twilight wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, she did… but what Discord said next was almost too predictable.

"His father… is far worse." Said Discord.

Back with the six, after explaining them what Quirk Marriages were (which were marriages in the early days of quirks so that parents could have powerful children) Shoto was telling them about how his father could never beat All Might. So he decided that the best way to beat him was to have a child with a perfect quirk be born and take his spot as a number 1 hero. About how he had paid off his mother's family so they could marry.

How his father drove his mother to such pain that she eventually snapped and poured boiling water over his face. And how she was placed in a mental host pal and had been there for 10 years.

To say they were all horrified would be an understatement. Even Katsuki looked horrified along with his usual anger.

"I've made a vow since then that I wouldn't use my left side in battle." Said Shoto.

"What? Why?" asked Izuku.

"Because it's his quirk." Said Shoto.

"No it's not." Said Izuku.

Tenya, Ochaco and Momo all looked at each other, they knew if anyone could talk him out of such thoughts it would be Izuku.

They also were ready to tackle Katsuki if need be.

"What do you mean?" asked Shoto.

"You were the one born with it, it's your power not his." Said Izuku.

"What would you know?" asked Shoto.

As soon the question left his mouth he flinched. He had almost forgotten. This was something that Izuku knew all too well.

His quirk was given to him after all.

"I'm sorry…" said Shoto apologizing.

"It's okay…" said Izuku, "I know… it's hard… my power was latterly given to me, but yours wasn't. It was always yours and rejecting it won't help anyone."

Shoto looked at Izuku, who smiled at him.

"You're not alone any more…" said Izuku, "We'll all here for you."

He looked at Tenya, Ochaco and Momo and it was clear they were with Izuku… it was hard to tell with Katsuki… though from the looks of it he was probably thinking something along the lines of "I want to kick Endeavor's ass."

"Thank you." Said Shoto.

"Come on! Let's go find the next clue and hopefully beat the shit out of that asshole." Said Katsuki.

They continued their way to the next clue.

Back with Twilight and Discord, Discord felt something.

"Looks like the next clue changed to the message saying where we are." Said Discord, "Good! I was hoping it wouldn't take long." Said Discord.

Twilight knew it should be Shoto who should tell her about his father… so she knew she should change the subject… and realized one subject.

"Wait… you know more about what's going on that I do… "said Twilight.

"IT's so Chaotic… of course the spirt of chaos knows." Laughed Discord.

"Then you know why the spell worked the way it did." Said Twilight.

"Not telling… it's something you have to find out for yourself." Said Discord.

Twilight grumbled knowing there was no way to get the answer out of him.

"Then what about when I fix the timeline." Said Twilight.

"I'm not going to answer that." Said Discord, "For the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part." Said Twilight.

"They're not going to be erased with the timeline." Said Discord, "They are going to go home… with or without their memories of the events it really doesn't matter. But the worst case scenario… don't worry about it."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Twilight.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Said Discord going through the motions, "I promise you… they won't die because of it."

"Wait… you're going to remember the timeline when it's fixed." Said Twilight.

"And when it's restored and if I'm lying she will know that I used a Pinkie Promise to lie." Said Discord, "She will find me… she will hunt me down and I don't know what she will do but it won't be present. You'd think I'd take my chance on that?"

"Good point…" laughed Twilight.

"But my lips are sealed when it comes to anything else about it." Said Discord as a seal appeared on his lips.

That was when suddenly Twilight remembered something.

"Wait… if you remember all other timelines then why were your tormenting Celestia and Luna in that one where you ruled?" asked Twilight.

"Time travel!" said Discord turning himself green, wearing a sweater and glasses.

Twilight stared at Discord with a deadpan look as he went back to his Hawaiian shirt.

"Why did I think I would get a straight answer out of you?" asked Twilight.

"Honestly I was about to ask you that considering how our conversation was going." Said Discord.

Meanwhile with the six, it was in a cave behind a water all.

"Look at the Backside of water!" was what it saw.

"I can't believe he made that refence." Said Ochaco.

"I found it." Said Shoto.

He took out the piece of paper and immediately it exploded in fireworks.

The piece of paper turned into a map with the label "I am here!"

"Finally!" yelled Katsuki, "Time to kick that bastard's ass!"

"Only me and Izuku have anything resembling the ability to fight him right now." Pointed Shoto.

"Just because your mom's mom quirk was better than mine doesn't mean you're better than me!" yelled Katsuki.

"What?" asked Shoto.

"Discord might have turned his into something similar to his mother's." said Izuku.

"Can it Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

"Now is not the time for arguing. We have to rescue Princess Celestia and Miss Sparkle." Said Tenya.

They knew he was right and headed to beach where Discord claimed to be.

Back on the beach, Twilight and Discord were talking about a heavier topic.

"Are you going to talk to this Timeline's Fluttershy?" asked Twilight.

"I do…" said Discord, "It won't be the same… but I should try to befriend her… she's similar enough… but it won't be the same."

"Yeah…" sighed Twilight.

Before the conversation can continue.

"Well they're almost here!" said Discord, "Should get everything ready!"

He snapped his claw.

The hammocks were gone replaced with a throne, Twilight's horn and wings were once again gone and she was once against bound and gagged.

She gave Discord a look.

"Oh don't give me that look, it's good that I'm playing the villain just think of it as training for them…" said Discord, "If they remember that it is…"

Twilight looked at him wondering if he was implying what she thought he was implying.

The six finally arrived.

"We found you." Said Izuku.

"You sure did." Said Discord in a mocking tone, "I'm sure it was quite hard."

They all didn't say it, but with the exception of Shoto's "hiccup", everything had been easy… too easy.

"Well you found me… I minds as well hold up most of my end of the deal." Said Discord.

"What do you mean most?" asked Izuku.

Discord snapped his claw, not only the laments appeared on them.

Not only that but Izuku's horn, Tenya's missing engine and Shoto's left side returned to normal.

Katsuki checked and he could make an explosion again and Momo created a Russian doll.

Ochaco didn't even test out her quirk originally but she was sure it was restored to normal.

But Twilight was still bound and gagged.

"What about Twilight?" asked Izuku.

"Now if you want you mentor back you're going to have to use the elements on me." Said Discord, "IF you can… I'm sure nothing's changed between you."

Twilight gave Discord a "Really?" look who just shrugged it off.

"He's planning something…" said Momo.

"Do we really a choice." Said Izuku.

"But something had changed." Said Shoto.

They looked at Shoto and they knew what it meant.

Things had changed between them… they had gotten closer.

Meaning that chances were good the elements might be stronger than with Nightmare Moon.

"So the magical friendship rainbow laser?" muttered Katsuki.

"Seems that way." Said Ochaco.

They all felt the magic of the Elements of Harmony.

And they put their power into it.

All of them closed their eyes as they all floated and once again the rainbow harmony appeared.

It hit Discord head on,… however once everything cleared he wasn't affected.

"It didn't work…" said Izuku paling.

"No…" said Ochaco.

"It's true… the elements of Harmony won't work on me." Said Discord with a smirk, "And you want to know why."

The six looked like they were ready to fight without the elements.

"It's quite simple./.." said Discord.

He snapped his claw, Twilight was freed, a banner appeared that "I'm not evil! YAY!" as a mariachi band appeared and played.

"I've been on your side the entire time!" said Discord.

They all stared at Discord very confused.

"Is it one of those weird timeline changes?" asked Izuku finding his words.

"Nope!" said Discord.

"He has his memories of the original timeline." Said Twilight sounding annoyed.

"Its' true." Said Discord.

"Wait! What about Princess Celestia?" asked Momo.

Discord snapped his claw and all 8 of them found themselves in Sugar Cube Corner… they saw that Princess Celestia was in of her Ponyville disguises, this time wearing hipster glasses and a scarf though she was wearing her crown… plus everything else.

She was eating cake all to herself and drinking some tea.

"Hey!" she called out.

"Son of a…" muttered Katsuki.

"She was in on it…" said Izuku.

"Told her the second I was free." Said Discord.

"Wait if you were on our side the whole time why did you do that?" asked Tenya.

"Wasn't it fun?" asked Discord, "I mean… why just introduce myself when we can play a game?"

"A game!" yelled Katsuki.

That was when he blew him up.

Shoto, however looked at his hooves and seemed to realize something.

Izuku saw the look on his face.

Both of them quickly realized why Discord did it.

To get Shoto to open up.

"Oh come!" said Discord cough up smoke, "IT wasn't' that bad…"

"Wait… if you have the memories of the ordinal timeline then why didn't you break out sooner?" asked Tenya.

"It's actually because the seal really did break today." Said Princess Celestia, "He couldn't get out because the elements were still connected to Luna and Celestia."

"You're still doing that?" asked Katsuki.

"The seal was weakened when it they became connected to you and each day it weakened more and more until it broke today." Explained Princess Celestia.

"Oh come on Celestia… can you let me have my fun." Said Discord.

"This groups hothead is more violent than my group's hothead." Said Twilight, "IF you pull that stuff, Katsuki's going to blow you up."

"She's right you know…" said Princess Celestia.

"Phooey!" said Discord, "Well it was fun! We have to hang out again some time! Now if you excuse me, I have to go set up my new house! See you later! Especially you Kacchan!"

With that he disappeared in a flash of light.

"What the fuck did that mean!" yelled Katsuki.

"We were worried about nothing." Said Ochaco.

"I'm sorry… it never even crossed my mind he would remember the original timeline." Said Twilight, "Though to be fair… he did take over a future."

"Wasn't that after you got fed up and only stayed in a bad timeline for a few seconds?" asked Princess Celestia.

"No…" said Twilight.

"Uh… Twilight…" said Ochaco.

Twilight noticed she was in her Alicorn form… in the middle of Sugar Cube corner… while no one but Celestia was there… she was in very much in public.

She used the transformation spell, just as Mr. Cake suddenly

"That was weird… the doors were stuck like that." Said Mr. Cake.

Princess Celestia giggled at that reaction.

Sometime later in the library. Twilight had asked to speak to Shoto alone.

"So you figured out that he wanted to get you to open up." Said Twilight.

Shoto nodded.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Shoto.

"Messing with you under the guise of learning about Friendship?" asked Twilight, "Yeah… but it's hard to tell if he's just messing with you or if he's being serious… but in this case it was serious…"

"Why?" asked Shoto.

"He wants the original timeline back… and unlike me, he's not going to be erased." Said Twilight, "Fluttershy was his closest friend, and even if she exists here, the bond they share doesn't."

"I see…" said Shoto.

"I don't need to tell me about your father… from what I can gather it isn't pretty…" said Twilight.

Shoto nodded.

"However… there's something I want you to do for me." Said Twilight, "You can reject it if you want to… but it's up to you."

"What is it?" asked Shoto.

"You know of Diamond Tiara." Said Twilight.

Shoto nodded, it was hard not hear about the filly who often bullied the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"She's not a bad pony…" said Twilight, "I've seen the real her in the original timeline…"

Shoto got a bad feeling.

"Wait…" said Shoto.

"It's her mother…" said Twilight, "It's not physical… but emotionally…"

Shoto knew what she was trying to say.

She was abused.

"I always wanted to help her… but I really don't know how… I mean if I use Celestia it would be too much… but I can't intervene on my own. And I don't' know what she would do to the Starlight and Sunburst… sure we have public ties to Celestia… but…"

"But if a Hero of Equestria helps her…" said Shoto.

"You don't have to…" said Twilight.

"I want to." Said Shoto.

"Thank you." Said Twilight.

Shoto nodded, glad he could help a pony who knew what he went through, even if it wasn't as bad as his own experiences.

With Shoto's past now out there, things different among them… they had indeed gotten closer…

And they even got a new… friend? Ally? Trickster mentor? In the form of Discord…

So that's going to be interesting…

Next Time: It's just a normal day in Ponyville... which means that something is going down... what exactly... you'll just have to wait and see!

A/N: The next chapter's going to be a goofy breather and I'm being vague about as yeah... this chapter... Discord remembers, they know about the shit Endeavor pulled, confirmation that they will make it home and Todoroki's going to figure out a way to go after Spoiled Rich! So I can be vague about the next chapter and make it up as I go along.

Also there will be an upcoming B Plot about Discord turning Bakugo into a Pomeranian to teach him a lesson so no one suggest that... was already planning on it... and there will be the reoccurring plot of "Discord messes with Bakugo in weird ways to teach him friendship so get that stick out of his ass". So that's going to be fun!


	22. Just a Ponyville Day

A/N: I had writer's block with this chapter. Especially since I really want to write the next two chapters, thankfully there was a built in plot thread dealing with a minor character and writer's block (if you read a certain you know what is it)... don't' worry the next two chapters will better.

Chapter 22: Just a Ponyville Day

Things had changed after what happened with Discord. Well for one thing they did have to tell Starlight, Sunburst and Spike that Discord wasn't an enemy.

"You know… let's be honest… we really should have seen this coming." Said Spike.

"You know he's right…" said Starlight thinking about it.

"I get it! I should have realized there was a chance." Sighed Twilight.

"Well to be fair… you probably didn't want to think about it because of the fact the last time you saw him he played a prank on you." Said Sunburst.

Twilight was going to argue, but then realized he had a point.

"You're right." Sighed Twilight.

Also another thing that happened was Discord introducing himself to this world's Fluttershy.

The two of them were having tea calmly as Fluttershy was taking a break from her job.

"I was wondering why are you interested in befriending me?" asked Fluttershy .

"Well you see…" said Discord deciding to tell her the truth, thinking the spell didn't affect him.

But it did… in a very Discord way.

When he tried to tell her, suddenly mouth disappeared.

He snapped his claw and his mouth was back.

"Well as I saying." Said Discord.

He tried to tell her again.

However that was when he his tongue fell out.

He sighed, when he put his tongue back into his mouth.

"I can't tell you it seems like." Said Discord.

"Oh well." Said Fluttershy.

"You're fine with this though?" asked Discord.

"I'm a naturalist… I've seen so many strange things." Said Fluttershy, "Why you can tell me is probably magical in nature but still."

Discord did nod.

It wouldn't be the same, but he would still cherish this version of Fluttershy.

He also sent a message to Starlight.

"You terrify! And so does your alternate self!" said the message which took the form of a howler.

But still… it was just a usual day. Breakfast went the usual way… and nothing really happened.

Spike checked the calendar.

"Hey Twilight." Said Spike looking like he was waiting for this day for years.

"Yeah?" asked Twilight.

"Shouldn't you be sending a letter to Princess Celestia today?" asked Spike trying not to laugh.

Twilight looked at Spike with her eye twitching.

She began to laugh… a laugh that Spike knew pain was coming.

"What was that about?" asked Ochaco.

"Don't ask…" said Spike, "But I think I made a mistake bringing it up."

"Yeah… you probably did. "said Ochaco.

"I'm going to hide in my room for a while and hope Twilight wont' get me." Said Spike.

Ochaco watched as Spike left to his room.

Meanwhile Momo and Shoto were walking through Ponyville.

That was when they walked past Everlasting Imagination eating something pink while depressed.

"Shoto Todoroki." Said Everlasting Imagination, "There's something I need to ask you…"

Momo looked at him, he knew after revealing about how his father treated him, he knew he should open up a bit more… especially if wanted to help Diamond Tiara.

"What is it?" asked Shoto.

"You're a Pegasus right." Said Everlasting Imagination.

He stared at her like she was crazy.

"Well any ways what do you know about time travel." Said Everlasting Imagination.

"What?" asked Shoto.

"Why are you asking?" asked Momo.

"You see I have writer's block…" said Everlasting Imagination.

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" yelled H.P. tackling him away.

"Hurricane Prediction!" yelled Everlasting Imagination.

"Don't call me that!" yelled H.P. in the distance.

Shoto pushed her off him.

"Look I apologize, but you have to keep away from Evy today…" said H.P.

"Why?" asked Shoto.

"Because she has writer's block." Said H.P, "You don't want to be around Evy when she has writer's block… especially since the main character is a Pegasus in her story."

"Seriously?" asked Shoto.

"Look you're new in town! You don't know what she's like when she has writer's block! She will be convinced that the two of us have time travel powers." Said H.P.

Shoto just stared at her.

"Just remember the warning I gave." Said H.P. knowing that it was a lost cause, "And if you excuse me I have to warn other Pegasi that she has writer's block."

Back with Everlasting Imagination and Momo…

"So what are you eating" asked Momo trying to be polite.

" Bubble Gum Cookie Dough." Said Everlasting Imagination.

Momo gave her a look.

"I know it's not for everyone." Said Everlasting Imagination, "You can't help but to like what you like… and I love bubble gum flavored sweets and cookie dough!"

A Pegasus walked by.

"Evy has writer's block and the main character is a Pegasus." Said H.P. flying down and informing the Pegasus.

"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!" yelled the Pegasus flying away.

"My writer's block isn't that bad!" yelled Everlasting Imagination.

"You tried to sell your soul to dark forces to learn the secret to reincarnation." Said Raspberry watching from nearby.

"You're grossly exaggerating that!" yelled Everlasting Imagination.

Momo looked at H.P. who mouthed "Leave."

Momo decided to head towards where Shoto was tackled.

Elsewhere in town Izuku decided to hang out with Scootaloo that day.

"So it was all a misunderstanding?" asked Scootaloo who wanted to know what happened with Discord.

"Turned out he turned good during his time as a statute and was just messing with us." Said Izuku.

"Sounds about right." Said Scootaloo with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"I don't fully get magic and well…" said Scootaloo, "I guess with the elements of harmony it kind of makes sense."

Izuku realized that she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Okay." He laughed.

"Um… do you know of anywhere that's safe to hang out?" asked Scootaloo.

"What?" asked Izuku confused.

Before she could explain, they heard a shaking a noise.

"What's that?" asked Izuku.

They turned to see it was a stampede. However the stampede was the most adorable they had ever scene.

"A bunny stampede?" asked Scootaloo.

"That's weird." Said Izuku.

"It wouldn't cause rumbling." Said Scootaloo realizing that was true.

That was when they saw what was causing the rumbling.

Both of them stared at the hydra that was chasing the bunnies.

"That would cause the rumbling." Said Scootaloo.

Meanwhile in the library. \

Back in the library, Ochaco was about to leave.

"Be careful." Said Starlight.

"Why?" asked Ochaco.

"Because Evy has writer's block and word is that the main character of her story is a Pegasus." Said Starlight, "A Pegasus with time travel abilities…"

"Why is that a problem?" asked Ochaco.

"Hopefully you won't see." Said Starlight, "But seeing her over a caldron trying to sell her soul to gain understanding over reincarnation was interesting."

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"You don't want to know." Said Starlight.

"Okay." Said Ochaco.

Meanwhile Spike was looking around, he knew Twilight well and she would get her revenge. But right now he needed a snack.

He managed to make it to the kitchen, where Iida was drinking some orange juice.

"Hello Spike." Said Tenya, "Is something wrong."

"I might have brought up something to Twilight as a joke and she didn't take it well and she might have her revenge." Said Spike.

"What did you bring up?" asked Tenya.

"Well today in the original timeline she had a bad freak out." Said Spike, "One that made the freak out when she learned how your quirk works look like a little temper tantrum."

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up again." Said Tenya.

"Sorry… but I kind of had to give context." Sighed Spike, "But my point is that she will probably get her revenge on me… because it wasn't something I should have brought up."

"You honestly think she'll do that?" asked Tenya.

"Worse than the time I shouldn't have mentioned." Said Spike.

Spike got his gems and went back to his room and hid.

Back with Izuku and Scootaloo… Scootaloo watched at Izuku fought off the hydra.

He was using fully cowling and punched one of the heads really hard.

The other heads glared Izuku.

The other heads tried to attack him.

But he managed to buck it away so hard that it was sent to ground, with the other two remaining heard struggling to get up.

"We should run now." Said Izuku.

"Good idea." Said Scootaloo.

Izuku picked up Scootaloo and he carried her and her scooter away.

"That was so awesome!" said Scootaloo.

"Thanks." Said Izuku blushing.

Scootaloo smiled at him.

"Wait… what about the bunnies?" asked Izuku realizing something.

"I think their fine!" said Scootaloo.

Meanwhile in Ponyville a trio known around town as the flower trio were freaking out as the bunnies were eating all their flowers.

It should be noted that freak out over nothing a lot.

"It's only flowers." Said Katsuki staring at them.

"This is the worst possible thing!" cried a pink one with a green mane named Daisy.

"The horror. The horror!" a different pink one with a yellow mane named Lily.

"All our flowers were dusted." Said one with a pale yellow coat and a raspberry red and pink mane.

"Don't talk to them when they're like this. They always freak out over nothing." Said Sugar Coat nearby.

"This isn't nothing!" yelled Rose.

"And we never freak out over nothing." Said Lily.

"Last week you freak out over there being no more scones at Sugar Cube Corner." Said Sugar Coat.

"Seriously?" asked Katsuki.

"Yeah… don't pay attention to them when they freak out." Said Sugar Coat.

"Like I should have cared to being with." Muttered Katsuki.

Meanwhile, Momo and Shoto were walking through town, they saw that H.P. was holding to a crying Everlasting imagination.

"I'm so sorry! I just can't come up with any ideas… I'm so behind schedule! And… and… and… time travel is hard to write about!" cried Everlasting.

"It's all good now! Evy's calm down!" called out H.P. seeing the two stare.

"We should be used this by now." Said Shoto.

"I don't know why we're not." Sighed Momo.

Back at the library, Spike had to use the bathroom. And he was looking around.

Meanwhile Tenya saw this and decided to ask, Twilight about it.

"Spike's worried about you having revenge on him." Said Tenya.

"Oh I know." Said Twilight.

"What?" asked Tenya.

"I'm actually doing it right now." Said Twilight, "Making him think I'm going to strike but I'm not…"

Tenya looked at her.

"We have a sibling like relationship…" said Twilight, "That's what siblings do."

"I've heard." Said Tenya.

Thankfully Spike eventually realizes that a paranoia gambit was going on…

But yeeha… really it was a typical Ponyville day… which honestly they should be used to by that this point… Oh well.

Next Time: It's Nightmare Night... or Equestria Halloween in the minds of the six humans turned ponies. But of course a crazy villain shows up looking to build an army and uses and ancient spell to do so. Will they be able to beat them? Find out next time!


	23. The Horrors of Nightmare Night

A/N: This chapter took three days to write... at least it's pretty long for me...

Also before anyone complains, I'm aware that Halloween is a very recent thing in Japan. I know because when I to Japan in 2008, I stayed in Shibuya which now hosts a giant Halloween party... and on Halloween I only saw two people dressed up in costume, and one of them was a white guy... But a counterpoint: MHA takes place in the future so I can point out it would be a thing in their childhood so... yeah... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 23: the Horrors of Nightmare Night

Something they learned during their time was during their year and half stuck in Equestria that they would be able to participate in two holidays… not once but twice.

Thankfully the holidays weren't too foreign to them. The holidays were actually similar to something from their world.

In this case it was similar to Halloween.

A very popular holiday among children and most of them had participated at least once.

And of course the adults had a party so it was going to be a fun night.

Thankfully Momo made almost everyone costumes… well those who didn't already have costumes.

"You're wearing that again?" asked Starlight who was dressed like a hippie.

"Of course it's my favorite costume." Said Sunburst dressed like Starswirl the Bearded.

"You know I'm going to burn it before next Nightmare Night right?" asked Starlight.

"Why?" asked Sunburst.

"You need to wear something else next year…" said Starlight, "It latterly going to be our last nightmare night."

That was when both Ochaco and Momo came down downstairs wearing their costumes, Momo dressed like a hula dancer while Ochaco decided to go as a breezy, a type of fairy like pony that lived in a hidden location.

"But…" said Sunburst.

"Say… do you know what the other costume will be?" asked Sunburst changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject." Said Starlight.

"Well Shoto didn't ask me to make his costume." Said Momo.

"What about the others?" asked Sunburst.

"For two of them there will be explanations." Said Momo.

"What does that mean?" asked Starlight.

"You'll see." Said Momo.

That was when both Spike and Tenya both left the men's… uh… area (it's hard to describe that area okay).

Spike was dressed like a newsie.

While Tenya was dressed like a robot.

"Cool costumes." Said Ochaco.

"A newsie?" asked Starlight.

"I wanted to mix things up this year." Said Spike with a shrug.

He usually dressed like something awesome or heroic…

But living with a bunch of heroes in training from another world just made hm feeling award wearing something like that this year.

"So are the others ready?" asked Starlight.

"I think Izuku's planning to make some sort of big entrance." Said Spike with a shrug.

Momo giggled when he said that.

That was when Shoto joined them.

Everyone stared at his costume.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" asked Starlight unsure how to react.

"I can make you something else." Said Momo.

It was a piece of paper taped onto him that said "Costume."

"It's fine." Said Shoto.

"You haven't done Halloween have you?" asked Ochaco.

"No…" said Shoto.

None of the others were surprised by this after discovering the type of person his father was.

That was when Katsuki showed up… and turned out his costume was his hero costume.

"You're seriously wearing that?" asked Ochaco.

"Why would you care." Muttered Katsuki.

"It's not functional is it?" asked Tenya.

"Don't worry it's just a replica." Said Momo.

"Why is that important?" asked Spike.

"The gauntlets store up his sweat." Said Momo.

"Okay where's Deku?" asked Bakugo.

That was when Izuku made his entrance, to no one's surprise he was dressed like All Might.

"Have no fear for I am here!" yelled Izuku, even imitating All Might's face.

Ochaco broke down laughing because of the face.

"OF course you're a fucking nerd." Muttered Bakugo.

"I take it your All Might?" asked Sunburst.

"I am." Said Izuku returning his face to normal, "Is Twilight coming too?"

"No I'm holding down the fort." Said Twilight magically lifting what appeared to be small bombs and some sort of non-lethal guns.

"What are those weapons for?" asked Tenya.

"Tenya… this is a library…" said Twilight.

That was when there was the sound of pelting hitting the library.

"Excuse me for a second!" said Twilight pulling out one of the guns and a sack of potatoes.

She then teleported away with those things.

They all turned to the nearby window and watched as a bunch of teenaged ponies were pelted by the potatoes.

"Twilight uses Nightmare Night as a well to expel all her repressed anger." Said Starlight.

"Why would she have repressed anger?" asked Tenya.

"Oh various reasons." Said Twilight teleporting in, " the fact that I got sent back in time, the fact that I lost everything and will eventually die a death that only a few will know about, the fact that I wish I could talk to certain ponies… and all sort of other reasons."

"So it's your usual issues." Said Shoto.

"Pretty much." said Twilight, "And don't worry I give trick or treaters candy."

"That's good." Said Ochaco.

"Come on let's go." Said Spike.

They headed to the main part of the town just a group of trick or treaters arrived with poor Granny Smith with them.

They got to the main party.

They saw there were ponies from all over town having fun, playing games and sort of thing.

However what surprised them was that Twilley's group also came for nightmare night.

"Hey! We decided to come to town." Said Twilley rather nervously.

She was also dressed like Star Swirl the Bearded.

That was when she saw that Sunburst was dressed the same way.

"Starswirl Buddies!" they both said at the same time.

"this counts towards someone recognizing your costume." Said Starlight.

"Twilley doesn't count." Said Sunburst.

"Still burning the costume." Said Starlight.

"So…" said Minuette who was dressed like some sort of doctor trying to break the awkwardness.

"Why did you go with the hipster look?" asked Moon Dancer (dressed like a cat) somewhat bluntly to Shoto.

"I have my reasons." Said Shoto.

"Awkward." Said Lyra dressed like a mummy.

"Oh come on, it can't be more awkward than that." Said Bonbon dressed like a witch.

"So how things been?" asked Lemon Hearts dressed like a mouse.

"Just the same." Said Izuku.

"Hey!" called out Raspberry dressed like Fillisecond walking over along with H.P. dressed like an archer an Everlasting dressed like Sailor Mercury.

""We were wondering who are you two dressed like?" asked H.P.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Katsuki.

"Because I'm one of the biggest comic book fans in all of Ponyville and I don't recognize your costumes." Said Raspberry.

"What you want to make us the nerdiest costumes in town?" asked Katsuki.

"Please…" said Raspberry, "No one can beat him."

She pointed to a guy in a really bad blonde wig wearing some sort of sci-fi costume and glasses.

"There's no way to beat Matt the Radar Technician when comes to nerdy costumes." Said Everlasting.

The two groups of friends looked at the nerds confused.

"You didn't answer my question." Said Raspberry.

"Well it's someone from back home who's a hero." Said Izuku.

"Where do you come from anyways?" asked Raspberry.

"Why the fuck should we tell you!" yelled Katsuki.

"Calm down… fighting will get you nowhere." Said Everlasting, "Also I don't he'll give us answer."

"Unless it's his hypothetical super hero costume he would wear." Said Raspberry with a shrug.

Katsuki glared at Raspberry.

"Wow… that's really sad." Said H.P.

Katsuki looked ready to blow her up.

"Let's go ask "Matt" if he ever managed to rewire the calcinator." Said Everlasting dragging her friends away.

"You know they have a point." Said Twinkleshine dressed like a half spider creature.

Katsuki glared at her.

Starlight began to drag him away.

"Let's go some snacks." Said Starlight dragging away the very explosive human turned pony.

"You know this is going to be Princess Luna's first official visit to Ponyville…" said Lyra changing the subject.

In the previous timeline Nightmare Night went badly due to Princess Luna visiting for a multitude of reasons.

Thanks to Twilight's changes that night wouldn't happen, including letting Ponyville know that Princess Luna was coming.

Unfortunately… that didn't mean that things wouldn't go wrong for the town…

After some fun, it was time for the story of Nightmare Night to be told.

Though it didn't help that Mayor Mare was dressed like a clown while dong the spooky voice.

"I should have told her to wear something spooky." Sighed Spike.

Everyone looked at Spike.

"This always annoyed me." Said Spike making sure it was something from the previous timeline.

However before the story of Nightmare Night could be told there was an evil laughter in the air.

A large unicorn stallion teleported on stage.

Everyone looked up at the stage.

"Oh come on!" yelled a pony.

"I was hoping for a nice nightmare night!" yelled another.

"You know… we really should have expected that." Said yet another one.

"Seriously?" asked the Unicorn Stallion.

"Welcome to Ponyville." Said a pony in the crowd.

" I see! Now my evil plan!" said the unicorn.

"Zombies" yelled Raspberry.

"Ghosts!" yelled H.P.

"You're going to turned everypony into their costumes to amass a monster army!" yelled Everlasting.

"Okay how did you know that!" yelled the unicorn.

"It's been done!" yelled a random pony.

"Yes! I win!" cheered Everlasting.

The other two grumbled and gave Everlasting bits.

"Okay! Seriously!" yelled the unicorn.

With the six humans turned ponies.

"You need to take off your costumes now." Said Starlight.

However before any of them could, there was a bright flash of light.

"Oh did I neglect to mention that it was a timed spell." Said the unicorn, "And anything evil will not only think like that they turned into but become my slave?"

Ponies that were turned into monsters were suddenly all attacking.

And unfortunately for the six heroes in training most of them were having problems.

They did become their costumes as well. Ochaco was now a tiny breezy.

However Momo tried to use her quirk she was unable to.

As for Shoto…

Well…

Starlight stared at Shoto who was now wearing a trebly a sweater best and a colored shirt. Oddly enough his coat was now completely red and his mane and tail were completely white.

"Why are you hipster?" asked Starlight.

"I have no idea…" said Shoto but it was clear he couldn't use his quirk either.

That was when Twinkleshine who was a half-spider creature and very much under the control of the unicorn that did all this.

However while everyone did make fun of him for it.

It turned out it was a very good thing he went with for his costume.

He set off an explosion near the transformed Twinkleshine, thankfully scaring off the transformed spider creature.

"You didn't hurt her!" said Spike who was not only a newsie but also a pony.

"She's brainwashed." Muttered Katsuki.

"I didn't think you'd consider that much." Said Shoto.

"Now's not the time for this!" yelled Starlight, she moved what should have a wig originally but showed she didn't have her horn, "I'm a powerless hippie, Shoto's a powerless hipster… and…"

"Wait… what bout Deku?" asked Ochaco.

That was when a zombie tried to attack them, however a gust of wind pushes away the zombie.

They turned where the wind came from, it was a large red earth pony stallion with a golden mane and tail defending a robot and an old bearded unicorn.

They quickly realized who they were.

"So that's what All Might would have looked like if he came here." Said Ochaco.

"Are you okay?" asked The massive stallion who was clearly a transformed Izuku.

"Tenya… can you fight?" asked Starlight to the transformed robot.

"No… I wasn't turned into a robot that can fight." Said the transformed Tenya.

"Okay… this is bad." Said Spike.

"We have to find out how to reverse the spell." Said Sunburst who had turned into Starswirl the Bearded.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

They turned and saw another Starswirl the Bearded, with Minuette (who didn't really change thankfully, just had some more realized scrubs) while a cat and a mouse rode on Minuette.

"Most of us don't have powers." Said Shoto.

"Okay… that's bad." Said the transformed Twilley.

"Twinkleshine, Lyra and Bonbon are all being controlled." Said Minuette.

" We noticed." Said Katsuki.

"We need to find out how to remove the spell." Said All Might-Izuku who began to go on a mutter storm, "But will he remove it? I mean we probably wouldn't do it unless forced to, or maybe there's a time limit on the spell…"

"Deku stop!" yelled Katsuki.

"I don't think I'll be able to get the image out of my head for a while." Said Ochaco to her classmates.

The other four nodded in agreement, all of them grew up watching All Might, seeing a pony version of him going into Izuku's mutter storms was just surreal.

"But still it's probably a good idea for you two to make him reverse the spell." Said Starlight, "Though I think Twilley and Sunburst should go to the library and see if there's anything about this spell there."

"Just because we've both turned into Starswirl the bearded doesn't mean we'd be able to find the spell." Said Starlight.

"Just because we were transformed into Starswirl the Bearded doesn't mean we have the ability to find the spell." Said Starswirl-Twilley.

"No… I'm telling you to do it because you two have a track record for finding spells within minutes." Said Starlight.

"Oh… right…" said Starswirl-Twilley.

"She's right, we have to go to the library." Said Starswirl-Sunburst.

The two headed to the library while the Katsuki and All Might-Izuku looked towards the stage, the unicorn was holding now the now clown mayor hostage and had an evil smile.

"Figures we'd be the only one useful." Muttered Katsuki, "Hopefully you won't break your bones as All Might."

"Don't worry, I feel more in control than I usual have." Said All-Might Izuku.

Mentally he was also breathing a sigh of relief that his transformed state didn't have the injury.

He had promised himself that even though he did tell them about his quirk, they would still keep All Might's injury to himself.

The two headed to the stage and found themselves surrounded by the transformed ponies (and in one case Zebra).

Meanwhile the others found a place to hide.

"Hopefully Luna will show up soon." Said Starlight.

"Oh yeeha she's coming." Said Breezy-Ochaco.

"She's not coming as Nightmare Moon is she?" asked Tenya.

They all hoped it wasn't the case.

"I think we can all agree she probably won't." said Shoto.

"Can you two talk?" Spike asked the transformed Lemon Hearts and Moon dancer.

The two ponies turned mouse and cat shook their heads no.

"Hey, you we need help right away!" yelled a mare who was appeared to be an accident queen of some kind.

"We need a doctor now." Said an astronaut.

"I'm not a real doctor!" yelled Minuette.

"We know that" said the astronaut, "Tt's just that we need so many medical supplies."

"And before you ask it's not because they got attacked by a monster… it's just that." Said the queen.

That was they were horrified as they saw a stallion in a beard screaming agony as he was being devoured by a shark.

The shark was originally just a stuffed toy…

"Anyone having a costume that's eating them?" asked Momo.

"No… hopefully." Said the queen.

"We should create some sort of safe zone." Said Robot-Tenya.

That was when suddenly a bad blew into Spike's face.

He removed it and it began to move on its own.

They jumped.

"Wait… Derpy?" asked Momo remembering the costume that the extremely clumsy Pegasus was wearing.

The Paper bag moved in a way as if it was nodding.

"Let's figure it out as we try our best to help him." Said Shoto motioning over to the hapless stallion being devoured by a shark.

Meanwhile nether Katsuki or All Might-Izuku were able to do much as they weren't sure how to the handle what they were dealing with.

After all Katsuki might have been a huge… jerk (which is putting it nicely) but he knew they weren't in control of themselves.

That was hewn they heard a call of "Bubble Spray!"

And a fog rolled in.

"Great…" said Katsuki.

However the strange thing was that while the monsters were getting worried about the fog, it seemed like the fog didn't affect the two.

"What." Muttered Katsuki.

They saw that mummy who was Lyra and a vamp rue who was a unicorn they weren't sure about was about to attack them.

However that was an a blur stopped the monsters.

"What!" yelled Izuku.

That was when arrows began to pin the transformed ponies in various ways.

"That's the just the thing about Nightmare Night… there's plenty of monsters." Said a voice, "But there's also plenty of heroes."

He fog cleared and they saw a lineup of various transformed ponies, but these one were firmly one the side of good.

"You two are the professionals!" said the transformed Raspberry who joined them, "We'll just clear out the crowd you can beat the main baddie."

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki.

"Are sure that's a good idea?" asked All Might-Izuku.

That was when a demon was about to attack All Might-Izuku.

But suddenly a lion pounced on the transformed demon.

"I think we're good." Said Sailor Mercury-Everlasting tapping her earring and creating a set of goggles.

"She's right…" said H.P. shooting some arrows and turned around to face Katsuki and All Might-Izuku, "I get you're worried about us… but this spell is affecting us as much as them."

That was when the arrows she shot landed.

The demon managed to get the lion off her and sent fire at them.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" called out Sailor Mercury-Everlasting stopping the fire.

"I think you can see we got this." Said Fillisecond-Raspberry appearing a blur.

"Please we don't need your help." Muttered Katsuki.

"You need our help." Said Sailor Mercury-Everlasting.

"Just accept their help Kacchan." Said All Might-Izuku.

"If you call me Kacchan like that again I will kill you." He muttered Katsuki.

All Might-Izuku began to sweat, though he kind of got why… he would be weirded out seeing All Might act him too.

In the library, Twilight was getting worried.

Why… because there weren't any more pranks done to the library.

"Something is going on." Said Twilight.

That was when the two Starswirl the bearded appeared in the library, especially since it was locked and only someone with a key could unlock.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Can you find the spell that transform us

his costumes, not only that but the one who cast the spell is controlling those in "Evil" costumes as well."

"I haven't heard a spell, but I'll help you look and do it ways that will allow me to into our costumes!" said one of them, the one that was clearly Sunburst.

Starswirl-Twilley realized that one of the two she was unable to see or talk to was in the library and knew why her counterpart was talking that way.

Starswirl-Sunburst motioned Twilight to follow him to get out of earshot of Twilley.

"Okay… a unicorn stallion used a spell to transform the town into their costumes." Said Twilight who seemed to sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Starswirl- Sunburst.

"That spell didn't affect Starlight's spell." Said Twilight, "Otherwise she would have reacted to seeing me."

"Oh…" said Starswirl-Sunburst.

"It would have been awkward but weird." Said Twilight.

"I know." Sighed Starswirl-Sunburst, "But we need to focus on this."

"You're right… sorry." Said Twilight.

And so she helped them with the research.

Back in what should have been the party. The group trying to help the poor guy being eaten by the shark were joined by a Princess and a firefighter.

The paper bag moved in a way towards the firefighter.

"Mommy!" said the firefighter taking the paper bag and holding.

"Wait you're a foal?" asked Robot-Tenya knowing it was better to use proper pony terms at the moment.

"I'm Dinky! Derpy's daughter!" said the firefighter holding the paper bag as gently as possible.

"Derpy has a daughter?" whispered Breezy-Ochaco surprised.

Starlight nodded.

"I'm a foal too!" said the princess, "I think the spell also made us grown-ups too!"

"It makes sense." Muttered Shoto, "If you want an army you can't have children."

"Wait does that mean there's some in that army?" asked Breezy-Ochaco.

"I was a dragon right now I would send them a message." Muttered Spike who was very angry about that.

Meanwhile in the crowd, Katsuki and All Might-Izuku were still heading towards the stage. That was when well…

"Matt the Radar Technician" stood in their way.

"What?" asked All Might-Izuku confused why he would be standing in their way.

"He's a villain." Said Katsuki figuring it out.

They knew they had to bypass him somehow. However "Matt the Radar Technician seemed ready to fight."

Thankfully somepony made sure a fight didn't break out.

"No!" yelled Fillisecond-Raspberry, "That's Matt the Radar Technician!"

Matt the Radar Technician looked at Fillisecond-Raspberry ready to do something to her.

However that was when the ninja (that was clearly on their side) showed up the fight him.

Matt The Radar Technician lifted up his hoof, and lifting the ninja into the air as the ninja was choked.

Both Katsuki and All Might-Izuku

"Who the fuck Matt the Radar technician!" yelled Katsuki staring at this.

"I'm 90 percent sure he's…" said Fillisecond-Raspberry.

"Now's not the time to make jokes!" yelled H.P.

She shot some arrows elsewhere and looked towards them.

"Just distract him because he's one of the biggest threats." H.P. to Fillisecond-Raspberry.

"Fine!" said Fillisecond-Raspberry, "But you owe me."

She sped towards "Matt the Radar Technician."

All Might-Izuku was about to say something.

"Don't ask." Said H.P. "When I saw it's way too nerdy, I mean it's WAY too nerdy."

She then shot some arrows then looked at the two before they even hit their targets.

"You two really need to get that guy now!" said H.P.

"Why do you keep doing that." Muttered Katsuki as the arrows finally hit their targets.

"Cause it's cool and I now have the skills." Said H.P.

"She's got a point." Sid All Might-Izuku.

"Let's just go fight the guy." Muttered Katsuki.

They headed towards the stage, however that was a werewolf tackled All Might-Izuku.

All Might-Izuku looked at the werewolf pinning him to the ground, and saw it had purple eyes.

All Might-Izuku managed to push the werewolf off him.

And to say he was angry was an understatement.

"We need to get to the stage now." He practically growled out.

Katsuki looked at All Might-Izuku.

"That was Scootaloo." Muttered All Might-Izuku.

That was when it hit Katsuki, some of these transformed monsters were kids.

That when All Might-Izuku leapt to the stage like it was nothing and Katsuki's eye twitched.

He exploded to the stage too.

Back with the ever growing safe area.

Spike and Momo were bashing the somehow still living shark with some debris they found as it tried to eat the guy.

"Why did you dress up like someone being eaten by a shark?" asked Starlight.

"I didn't think I'd be eaten by a shark!" yelled the guy.

That was when a bride of Frankenstein saw them and was about to attack.

Thankfully a pirate and a pony dressed like a bat themed superhero showed up and defended the group.

"'sup Smitty!" said Spike as he counted to bash the shark.

The pony dressed up like the super hero nodded at Spike.

Almost everypony looked at Spike.

"What he always dresses like Batmane for Nightmare Night." Said Spike giving the shark a couple more whacks, "Don't know who the pirate is though."

"Pipsqueak." Said the pirate.

Rage could be felt some several of the ponies.

"You know…" said the queen, "You shouldn't be fighting."

"I know…" said Pipsqueak, "But I can fight and I want to help everypony."

Many of those were confused.

"This is the first time Pipsqueak is trick or treating." Said Dinky.

They felt the rage coming from the paper bag she was holding.

"So… what do you think is going to happen to him when this is all over?" asked Spike.

"We'll see…" said Shoto.

The stage the tow landed.

The evil unicorn saw that the two heroes landed.

"So it took you long enough… what not used to your bodies…" said the evil unicorn holding the mayor hostage, "Wait… why do you look the same?"

Katsuki just glared at him.

The evil unicorn tossed away the mayor magically.

"I don't know that clown of a politician anymore." Said the unicorn.

"Hey"! yelled the clown mayor.

"What… you were turned into a clown I can make that remark." Said the evil unicorn.

The transformed mayor just looked at him while a honking sound was heard.

"See there's my point." Said the evil unicorn.

Mayor Mare left to find a hiding place.

"So… you two were able to either keep your powers or turn into something to fight me with… lucky." Said the evil unicorn then realizes, "Wait a second! Are you wearing a hypothetical hero costume?"

"Will you shut up!" yelled Katsuki.

"Oh… you've hearing that all night." laughed the evil unicorn.

However All Might-Izuku glared at him.

"Did you know that kids would be tangoed?" asked All Might-Izuku glaring at him.

"Kids? Oh you mean foals? I had hoped and it seemed like they were." Said the evil unicorn.

That was when a laughter filled the air as a chariot being pulled by bat ponies around and a certain more wearing a cloak appeared.

The cloaked pony appeared.

"Greetings Ponyville! Your princess has arrived to celebrate this night!" said the figured removing her cloak revealing Princess Luna.

She looked at what's going on.

"Something is wrong isn't it?" asked Princess Luna immediately realizing something bad is going on.

Meanwhile in the library.

"Found it!" called out Twilight.

She then tossed the book at the two transformed Starswirl.

"A powerful spell matrix." Said Starswirl-Sunburst.

"There's five gems scattered though out Ponyville and if we destroy all five of them within 24 hours then it will reverse the spell." Read Starswirl-Twilley.

"How do we find the gems?" asked Starswirl-Sunburst.

"We'll figure that out." Said Starswirl-Twilley, "Thank you mysterious pony I can't see or really communicate with some reason.""

"Please stop calling me that." Said Twilight.

Starswirl-Sunburst tried not to laugh before the two left.

Twilight sighed as the two left.

"Why did tonight this have to happen?" she asked.

Back on the stage, they finished their explanation.

"Go help!" said Princess Luna to her guards.

The bat like guards nodded and went to help.

"Izuku Midoriya I presume." Said Princess Luna looking at All Might-Izuku.

He nodded.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Can't fight… they're all lost their quirks." Said All Might.

"Icy Hot got turned to a hipster, Ponytail got turned into a hula dancer, glasses got turned into a robot and round face got turned into some weird fairy thing." Muttered Katsuki.

"Yet you two were smear and wait… did you say that he was turned into a hipster?" asked the evil unicorn, "Was he the one who wore that piece of paper that said "Costume"?"

Neither All Might-Izuku or Katsuki answered.

"I have no idea how that happened." Said the evil unicorn, "He could have turned into an actual costume."

"That's besides the point." Muttered All Might-Izuku who was still very angry.

"You're right, I have to force our dear princess into a fitting costume." Said the evil unicorn.

"What?" asked Princess Luna.

"You're seriously going to force her to wear something." Said Katsuki.

"Of course a Nightmare Moon I can control will be perfect." Said the evil unicorn.

"What?" asked Princess Luna.

Meanwhile with the two Starswirl they found the group.

"We found out about the spell… and oh Celestia is he being eaten by a shark!" yelled Starswirl-Twilley.

"Yes! I am and I am in tremendous pain right now!" yelled the pony who was being eaten by a shark.

"How are you not dead!" yelled Starswirl-Twilley.

"Magic… magic is what's keeping me alive I'm guessing." Yelled the pony.

"We figured out what it is." Said Starswirl-Sunburst, "It's a magical matrix powered by five gems. In order to remove the spell we have to destroy the gems within 24 hours of the spell's activation or else it's permanent."

"Sounds easy enough…" said Spike.

"But how do we find them?" asked Momo.

"Hey! Evy! We need that magical computer you got!" yelled Bat-Smitty.

Everyone looked at Bat-Smitty.

"What? We both hang out at the comic store enough to know enough about each other's interest." Said Smitty.

Back on stage…

"So if I were to don a costume before you put one me I would work once?" asked Princess Luna.

"What?" asked the evil unicorn.

"You have an idea." Said Princess Luna, "Just do not tell my sister about any of this."

"What does that mean?" asked Katsuki.

She zapped a nearby piece of debris and turned into a wig… a wig that looked like her sister's mane.

She placed it on her head and immediately transformed into a copy of her sister.

"As I said do not tell her." Said Princess Celestia-Luna.

The evil unicorn began to laugh.

"I guess it's plan B then." He said.

"What's plan B?" asked All Might-Izuku.

That was when the evil Unicorn teleported in a lot of costume thing.

And put them on.

Suddenly he turned into some sort of horrifying monster.

"I will rule Equestria!" yelled the now monster.

"You just had to turn into a giant monster" said All Might-Izuku.

"We can actually let loose on him." Said Katsuki with a vicious smile looking at his gauntlets.

Meanwhile with the safe group, Sailor Mercury-Everlasting was shoeing everypony the location where her computer was showing where the gems were.

"Thankfully the fact that magic is running through them I was able to determine their location." Said Sailor Mercury Everlasting.

"How do we destroy them?" asked Momo.

Bat-Smitty tossed them a bunch of bombs.

"Where did you get those bombs?" asked Shoto.

"Don't… don't…" said Spike stopping Smitty.

"I'd say get Raspberry but she's busy with "Matt the Radar Technician" and he's the strongest brainwashed." Said Sailor Mercury-Everlasting.

That was when Fillisecond-Raspberry crashed nearby, but she got back up.

"I really shouldn't have brought his grandpa, uncle and dad..." muttered Fillisecond-Raspberry.

And then sped away.

"And I think she might need help[ against him… unfortunately." Said Sailor Mercury-Everlasting "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay we'll figure something out." Said Starlight.

Sailor Mercury-Everlasting nodded and joined the fight against "Matt the Radar Technician".

"Why is a radar technician the strongest?" asked Breezy-Ochaco.

"I have no idea." Sighed Starlight.

"I'll go!" said Robot-Tenya.

"You're not built for fighting." Said Shoto.

"I know but I can tell this body might be able to handle the strain of the brainwashed." Said Robot-Tenya.

"I join you." Said Starswirl-Sunburst, "I have access to Starswirl's magic capabilities."

"You just want to use as much magic as possible. "said Starlight.

"Can you blame me?" asked Starswirl-Sunburst.

"No." said Starlight.

Smitty tossed them was clearly the device to set off the bombs.

The two left.

Meanwhile on Stage. All Might-Izuku pumped into the air and punched the transformed monster while shouting "Detroit Smash!"

The monster was sent to the ground, he but he got up.

But it was clear he was in pain.

"that was for Scootaloo." Muttered All Might-Izuku.

"I don't' care who's in my army he or she belongs to me now!" yelled the monster.

That was when Princess Celestia-Luna zapped him with a spell.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT USING A FOAL THAT WAY!" she yelled in the Royal Canterlot Voice.

That was when Katsuki got his gauntlets ready.

"The only good thing about the spell is that it made my gauntlets the real deal." Said Katsuki with an evil smile.

"Why is that a big deal?" asked the transformed monster.

That was when he activated one of them and then pulled the pin and shot off a massive explosion at the transformed monster.

In the safe location they all saw the explosion.

"Oh no…" said Dinky.

"No… it's fine…" said Momo.

"The gullets are real." Sighed Shoto.

"The gauntlets are now real." Confirmed Momo.

Oh yeah didn't you say the gauntlets store his sweat." Said Spike.

Many of those were confused but those who knew how his quirk looked were either impressed or a little terrified.

Back on the stage the monster was recovering.

"How…" muttered the monster.

"I'm not explaining my quirk to a villain like you." Said Katsuki.

The monster seemed to spout more limbs.

"You can't beat me." Said the transformed monster.

"We will find a way." Said All Might-Izuku.

He jumped into the air to punch the monster, this one much harder than before.

Meanwhile. Robot-Tenya and Starswirl-Sunburst found the last gem.

Thankfully thanks to the army on their side they didn't get hit by a lot of brainwashed monster.

"That's the last one." Said Starswirl-Sunburst.

"I hope this works." Said Robot-Tenya.

Robot-Tenya pressed the button and a bunch of bombs went off throughout Ponyville.

When they did there was a bright flash of light in throughout the town as everyone returned to normal.

"They did it!" said Ochaco as returned to normal( well pony normal).

Shoto ripped off his costume.

"I'm alive! And the shark isn't!" yelled the pony who ripped the shark plushy off him and kicked it away.

On stage… Izuku was still in midair after that punch.

He was about to fall but Princess Luna caught him.

"I don't think that was my punch." Said Izuku.

"I don't believe it either." Said Princess Luna.

The evil unicorn looked up and saw Katsuki pointing his hoof at him.

"Don't try to think of running away." Muttered Katsuki.

The evil unicorn getting his teeth.

Though out the town… it was clear that any pony brainwashed didn't remember anything.

"What happened." Said Scootaloo.

"I don't know…" said Lyra.

"Did Berry Shine spike the punch bowl…" said a yellow mare with an orange mane dressed like a devil, "Again…"

The guards were called to arrest the evil unicorn.

"This is not normal for Nightmare Night… is it?" asked Princess Luna.

They all stared at Princess Luna.

"All right… so that is a no…" said Princess Luna.

Izuku glared harshly at the unicorn as he was led away.

"Hey it's okay to be angry…" said Ochaco.

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"Everyone fine." Said Ochaco.

"It could have been a lot worse." Said Starlight.

"How could that be worse." Said Shoto.

"Momo could have said no to Katsuki's costume." Said Starlight.

"Fair enough." Said Spike.

"Hopefully next year won't be too bad." Said Ochaco somewhat optimistically.

"Yeah." Agreed Izuku.

Hopefully, just hopefully the next year's might be a fun night… with some scares, but not anything like that night…

Next Time: It's time for the Sisterhooves Social and Scootaloo convinces Izuku to join her as her "sister" with help of a gender changing spell. Durring it he learns about Sweetie Belle's older sister... who had disappeared... and has plans to wreck the Sisterhooves Social. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I don't know why I added Matt the Radar Technician. Maybe because of Randy the Intern... either way... it was stupid... but I just loved writing him in the chapter...


	24. The Sisterhooves Social

Chapter 24: The Sisterhooves Social

Every year Sweet Apple Aches hosted an event for sisters. It was a coemption so that sister could have fun together.

Also they did have a loose term for sister… they didn't have to be blood related… or even a mare/filly.

It was because of that Scootaloo decided to ask Izuku to do it with her.

"Please!" said Scootaloo with a big eyes as she asked him in the library.

"I don't know…" said Izuku who was a little flattered by it, but also had concerned.

"Hey it's fine!" said Spike nearby, "I've heard thing about the Sisterhooves Social."

Later that he'd tell him that in the previous timeline during one Sisterhooves Social Big Macintosh dressed in drag when it wouldn't have mattered.

"If it's you're worried about the whole not being blood related there's plenty of not blood related sisters every year." Said Starlight, "And if you're worried about not being a mare… I can fix that."

"Wait what?" asked Scootaloo.

"Oh yeah… you know that gender switching spell." Said Izuku.

"It's temporary, but I can use it for that day." Said Starlight.

Izuku wasn't sure if he should argue or not.

"You're going to do it Deku." Growled Katsuki showing up behind him.

Izuku froze when he said that.

"Oh yeah… weren't you turned into a mare because of a prank." Said Scootaloo.

"If I got turned a girl. So will you." Muttered Katsuki.

And so for when the Sisterhooves Social happened Izuku agreed to be turned into a mare so as least foil the "sister" part of it.

"Did you have all have to come and watch?" asked Izuku to the others who lived at the library.

"Oh come on! It's cute you're doing this." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Izuku blushing at Ochaco.

Scootaloo giggled at her unofficial big brother's (Well temporary sister) reaction.

"So you're here to watch." Said a voice.

They turned to see Applejack there.

"Son of a bitch." Muttered Katsuki.

"Katsuki Bakugo, long time no see." said Applejack, "You made quite the name for yourself since the summer sun celebration."

"What do you want?" muttered Katsuki looking for another fight.

Starlight face hoofed, Momo sighed and Shoto… just stared at it.

"A hero of Equestria…" said applejack, "Though I still like Wrangler better."

Katsuki was about to snap when Big Macintosh got in between the two orange earth ponies.

"Nope!" he said.

"Fine." Said Applejack walking away.

"Get back here!" yelled Katsuki.

Starlight dragged him away.

"Not today! This is meant to be a nice fun day." Said Starlight.

Izuku decided to talk to Applejack.

"Sorry about Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"Hey it's fine, I was trying to fight him too." Said Applejack, "He's a good work out."

Izuku didn't know how to respond to it.

"So… you have super strength right?" asked Applejack.

"Don't' worry I don't plan to use it in the coemption." Said Izuku.

"Fine with me… it would have been nice to finally have a coemption." Said Applejack.

"Uh… Applejack…" said Apple Bloom.

They both looked at Apple Bloom who pointed at another team.

Applejack laughed and Izuku sighed at the site.

Turned out it was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Celestia of course was in one of her usual bad disguises. This time in sunglasses and a baseball cap with her crown being worn over it.

While Princess Luna was wearing a similar bad disguise, with a beret and fake glasses.

"I do not know why I agreed to this." Said Princess Luna looking embarrassed.

"Oh come on it's going to be fun!" said Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna noticed the now mare Izuku and walked over .

"Please tell me this transformation was not like Nightmare Night." Said Princess Luna.

"No I agreed to this." Said Izuku embarrassed, "It's only temporary."

"I might have talked him into participating with me." Said Scootaloo.

Izuku blushed when Scootaloo said that.

"You are too pure Izuku Midoriya." Said Princess Luna.

Izuku blushed even more making Scootaloo giggle.

Nearby Sweetie Belle watched as her two friends spent time with her older sister and her unofficial big brother (temporary sister). She couldn't help but to sigh.

"Hey is everything all right?" asked Ochaco noticing her face.

"I'm fine… I just wish my sister was here." Said Sweetie.

"Oh you have a sister?" asked Ochaco surprised as she hadn't heard that.

Sweetie nodded, "She disappeared sometime after I was born. I always hear stories about her, but I've never met her." Said Sweetie.

"Oh…" said Ochaco.

"I'm okay with it, but I just wish she was here." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Maybe they'll find her one day." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah… maybe they'll find Rarity." Said Sweetie, "But it's been so long…"

Then she noticed that Ochaco had started to sweat profusely.

"Are you okay?" asked Sweetie.

"I'm fine." Said Ochaco, "I have to do something…"

"Okay…" said Sweetie.

She walked away hoping to not say anything about her sister.

"Ochaco are you all right?" asked Tenya noticing her face.

"Just found out something I wish I didn't." said Ochaco.

"What did you find out?" asked Sunburst hearing this.

"Did you know that Sweetie Belle has an older sister?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh…" said Sunburst, "Um… that's something we should talk about in private."

"Wait…" said Tenya, "Why is does it have to talked about in private."

"We've met her sister." Said Ochaco.

Tenya was going to say something but then realized the only pony who they could have met and be someone they couldn't talk about in private.

The Diamond Queen.

However they didn't know that a Diamond Dog was watching the events and dug into the ground.

In the underground catacombs he approached the Diamond Queen who was sitting on her throne.

"Queen! The Princesses have an unofficial visit." Said the diamond dog.

"Wait did you say Princesses as in plural?" asked the Diamond Queen.

She had hoped to try something during Nightmare Night with Princess Luna but the evil unicorn beat her to the punch.

"An unofficial visit means that there won't be any royal guard… perfect." Said the Diamond Queen.

"But the Heroes are there!" said the diamond dog.

"That might be." Said the Diamond Queen, "But I'm sure you can know how their powers worked after last time."

Rover looked at her.

"Uh my queen, last time we only faced two of them… and they won." Said Rover.

"I'm sure you can figure out something." Said the Diamond Queen.

The Diamond Dog frowned but went with their queen anyways.

Back on the surface it was time for the first event.

Popcorn was being distrusted to those watching because this year would be interesting.

"All right! It's time for this year's Sisterhooves social." Said an announcer, We have our reigning champs! Applejack and Apple Bloom."

Some of the crowd cheered.

"And this year with have unofficial sisters Scootaloo and Izumi who is totally not Izuku Midoriya under a spell." Said the announcer.

"How did they know?" asked Izuku blushing.

"You're not being subtle about this Deku." Said Scootaloo.

"Then from Canterlot there's the mysterious Tia and Selene!" said the announcer.

Princess Celestia waved at the crowd while Princess Luna looked like she wanted to disappear.

"And the rest!" called out the announcer.

"Hey!" yelled one of the other participants.

"Yeah,… sorry… these are the three teams that everypony wants to see… sorry background characters." Said the announcer.

In the crowd, almost everyone around looked at Katsuki.

"I don't know them…" said Katsuki.

"You do have a habit calling everyone extras." Muttered Starlight.

"He called them background characters." Muttered Katsuki.

Which was filed into his brain as a future insult along with cannon fodder.

However before the race could being the ground began to shake as Diamond Dog began to dig their way out of the ground.

"You know… I think we can all agree something like this was going to happen the second that it was the Not-Princesses and not-Izuku Midoriya joined." Said one of the other participants.

Her sister nodded in agreement.

The diamond dogs began to swarm the two "Not" princesses.

However Izuku activated his quirk and punched a few away.

"Thank you Izuku Midoriya." Said Princess Luna.

"Looks like the Diamond Queen again." said Princess Celestia.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

That was when Applejack joined the fight bucking the Diamond Dogs away quite easily.

"so Izumi." Said Applejack with a slight smirk, "You've fought these varmints before haven't you?"

Princess Celestia began to laugh at the fact that Applejack called Izuku "Izumi".

"I have a couple times." Said Izuku.

"Good just checking." Said Applejack punching another away.

That was when a couple of ropes were tossed to her. They were from Big Macintosh who was evacuating the other participants (including Apple Bloom and Scootaloo).

"Thanks!" she called out.

She then lassoed one of the diamond dogs and pulsed him towards her before bucking him.

Another tried to attack her from behind.

But she easily bucked him away.

As she was fighting Izuku watched her in between his attacks.

"No wonder why Kacchan lost against her." He thought.

Of course the Diamond Dogs tried to attack the crowd.

But of course the others fought them off.

Shoto sent off a blast of fire at them.

"Wait! You can use fire! I thought you only had ice powers." Said the diamond dog.

Ice appeared on his left side.

"I can use both." Said Shoto with a smirk.

Nearby Momo smiled at him as she fought off a few diamond dogs herself.

However Ochaco and Tenya also noticed the way Applejack was fighting.

"I can see why Applejack defeated Katsuki." Said Tenya as he kicked away a diamond dog with one of his back legs.

"She's almost like a pro." Said Ochaco, "Release"

Then a few Diamond Dogs crashed hard into the ground.

Katsuki blew up several Diamond Dogs.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" yelled Katsuki.

Nearby Sweetie Belle watched from a safe spot.

IT was hard not to watch these fights.

And yes this was important.

Meanwhile Princess Celestia classes away several diamond dogs.

"This is so much fun!" laughed Princess Celestia, "I know they're trying to kidnap me but…"

"Now's not the time to enjoying this." Muttered Applejack.

"She's right." Said Izuku.

"I do agree sister." Said Princess Luna.

"Fine…" sighed Princess Celestia.

"I can't believe this!" yelled the Diamond Queen making her entire, "You failed again!"

"It's about time you showed up!" yelled Katsuki who was in a bad mood.

"I don't want to hear it from you!" yelled the Diamond Queen tossing a fainting couch at him.

"You need help?" asked Ochaco.

"I'm fine…" muttered Katsuki under the couch.

Both Izuku and Applejack stood in front of the Princesses.

"OF course it's you… wait… why are you a mare?" asked the Diamond Queen.

"It's compilated." Said Izuku blushing.

"I see." Said the Dimond Queen, "Fine then! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Seriously? Can you do?" asked Applejack ready for a fight.

Diamond Queen ran over to both of them.

However Applejack block the attack.

However Diamond Queen removed her hood.

"RARITY!" shouted Applejack in shock.

Sweetie Belle heard this and ran towards the fight.

It should be noted that before the timeline spilt the two did know each other. They went to school together so they did know each other.

The Diamond Queen glared at Applejack and zapped her with a spell.

"She died a long time ago." Said the Diamond Queen glaring at Applejack.

"It's kind of ironic." Applejack muttered to herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Muttered the Diamond Queen.

"You wouldn't." said Applejack.

That was when Izuku tried to punch her from behind.

But Rarity quickly put up her hood, which was studded in diamond, attacking like a shield.

"Nice try…" said Rarity.

She in turned tried to buck the currently a mare but he was able to hold her ground.

The two looked at each other ready to fight.

"WAIT!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

Both of them stopped and looked at Sweetie Belle.

"Are… are you really Rarity?" asked Sweetie Belle shaking.

"Why do you care?" asked The Diamond Queen.

"I'm sweetie Belle! Your sister…" said Sweetie Belle.

The Diamond Queen's eyes widened for a spilt second before she started glaring at the filly.

"I said Rarity died a long time ago." Muttered the Diamond Queen, "And I don't have a sister… I never had."

Sweetie Belle looked at the Diamond Queen with the most broken hearted looked possible.

The Diamond Queen flinched.

"I'm taking my leave!" she shouted, "A foal looking at me like that! It's disgusting!"

It was clear she felt bad about the look, but didn't want to admit it.

She kicked the ground and a Diamond Dog appeared and dragged her into the ground with many of the ones that were currently incapacitated.

Sweetie Belle sat on the ground trying not to cry.

"It's okay…" assured Princess Celestia.

She hugged the filly.

"It's okay to cry." She told the filly.

And Sweetie Belle began to cry.

Of course due to villain attack the event was shut down.

Of course even a hug from Princess Celestia couldn't completely cheer up Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie…" said Apple Bloom.

"It's okay…" said Scootaloo.

"It's just… I always wanted to find my sister… and she's evil." Said Sweetie Belle.

"It's okay…" said Apple Bloom, "I'd hate it if my parents came from beyond the grave and were evil."

"Same with my parents suddenly showing up and were now evil." Said Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle tearfully laughed, "You know one of those might end up happening."

"Oh seriously." Groaned Scootaloo.

"You're right." Muttered Apple Bloom.

Her two best friends hugged her.

Nearby… the six humans turned ponies looked at their friends.

"Sorry we should have told you…" said Twilight.

"But there was nothing we could have done with that information." Pointed out Shoto.

"Yeah… you're right." Izuku ended up agreeing with him.

"It's not like we could have told her." Said Momo.

"But it was still rude we didn't tell you so sorry." Said Sunburst.

"Hey." Said Applejack walking towards them.

"What do you want?" asked Katsuki.

"Look… I knew Rarity when we were fillies." Said Applejack, "But I can tell she changed a lot."

"What are you saying?" asked Izuku.

"I don't care about what you do to her in the future, she's clearly trying to do something to the Princesses." Said applejack, "And with that army of hers she's clearly a threat… so do what you have to."

That was when Izuku suddenly flinched.

Applejack saw the flinch.

"Deku what's wrong…" Ochaco.

That was when he suddenly turned back to being a stallion.

"Sorry the spell was revering." He said.

"Oh… right…" said Ochaco, "Should have known."

Applejack shrugged and walked away.

Meanwhile underground The Diamond Queen sat on her throne and sighed.

(Flashback)

A young Rarity was very excited as she ran through the hospital.

"Hey watch it!" yelled a doctor.

"Sorry!" she said.

She opened the door and found her mother's room.

Her mother laughed.

"Rarity meet your sister Sweetie Belle." Said her mother.

"She's so tiny." Said Rarity, "And cute."

Her mother giggled at the reaction.

(End of Flashback)

The Diamond Queen scowled.

"It's better this way…" she muttered to herself, "She'd only get in the way."

But it was clear… that the Diamond queen did care about her sister in some way.

But not enough to stop her goals…

But still that was fact now open… and at least Sweetie Belle had her friends to help her through that revelation.

Next Time: Twilight wants to know more about Momo's quirk. But Momo's unsure after what happened last time she tried to learn about a quirk (which must never be mentioned ever again)... what will happen.. .but will it go over well this time? Maybe? Find out next time!


	25. Does it Really Work That Way?

A/N: Yay! 20,000 hits! I'm so happy and unfortunately this chapter was on plagued by writer's block... I need to come up with better ideas for breather chapters... Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 25: Does it Really Work That Way?

It was a quiet day in Ponyville. Reminder: Normal days means something weird happens. Quiet days would what most beings would consider a normal day.

In the research room. Twilight was going over some things in her head.

In her spare time when not teaching Izuku magic or Tenya how to organize she decided to study their quirks out of curiosity.

She didn't really study Shoto or Katsuki's quirk, as they were pretty straight forward (and brushed off the whole hooves sweating thing as a side effect of the transformation process).

She did study Ochaco's a bit… mostly about the whole gravity thing.

She tried to study Tenya's… but… things happened… very unpleasant things… and they all agreed never to talk about it again.

The one thing bothering her about Izuku's quirk was put aside. Mostly because when she asked him about it he refused to talk about it. Not in the way that it was a secret but more like he didn't want to talk about it due to embarrassment.

But there were so many thing bothering her about Momo's quirk.

A lot of it didn't make any sense.

Granted the thing about Tenya's quirk didn't make any sense, but still.

Starlight saw the looked on Twilight's face.

"Twilight… what got you stumped this time" asked Starlight.

"It's Momo's quirk." Said Twilight.

"Not again." Sighed Starlight.

"Look just because I had a freak out with one of their quirks doesn't mean it will happen again." Said Twilight.

"One of your worse freak outs to date by the way." Pointed out Starlight who then mumbled to herself, "Not that I can blame you… it really doesn't make any sense."

"I heard that! Proof that my freak out was needed!" yelled Twilight.

"That's not something you should ever say about your freak outs." Mumbled Starlight.

"Okay… you might have a point about that." Mumbled Twilight.

"Look maybe instead of trying to figure out how their quirks work just figure out something else! This way there won't be a repeat incident." Said Starlight.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" said Twilight.

"What doesn't." said Starlight.

"Okay… here's what's bothering me." Said Twilight.

She told Starlight what's been bothering her.

And once she told Starlight, her eye started twitching.

"Okay…" muttered Starlight, "I think that's a legitimate question about her quirk…"

"See!" said Twilight.

"Twilight… calm down though… we don't want another incident. So talk to Izuku or Momo about this before flipping out." Said Starlight.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" said Twilight.

"I agree! But we are not having another incident…" said Starlight.

"Fine…" sighed Twilight.

Twilight approached Momo about her thoughts on her quirk.

"Your quirk doesn't make any sense." Said Twilight.

"Twilight…" sighed Momo remembering what happened with Tenya.

"Just hear me out…" said Twilight.

"Fine." Said Momo.

"You see, often time you make something it's not equal to what you lost from your lipids." Said Twilight.

Momo was going to say something but realized that Twilight had something of a point.

But at the same time…

"That is strange and I never realized it before but…" said Momo.

"But…" said Twilight.

"Last time you traumatized Tenya." Said Momo, "And it's something we really shouldn't be talking about."

"this needs to be known." Said Twilight.

"No it doesn't." sighed Momo realizing that she should shoot this down.

Twilight just stared at her.

"I have something to do." Said Momo coming up with excuse.

"Just let me do one experiment." Said Twilight.

Momo sighed.

She really didn't have anything to do… but she felt it was a good idea to talk to Spike.

She knocked on his door.

He saw the look on her face.

"Let me guess Twilight figured out something with your quirk and is trying to figure it out." Sighed Spike.

"She is." sighed Momo.

Spike sighed.

"Okay… come on in…" said Spike.

He left her into his rather small bedroom so he could explain something about Twilight.

"Before you get into this this one of those things that Twilight did before she got sent back in time." Sighed Spike.

"Seriously?" asked Momo.

"It's true… if she can't figure something out she snapped… like the Pinkie Sense." Said Spike with a shrug.

"Pinkie Sense?" asked Momo.

"Yeah…" said Spike, "Pinkie Pie was able to periti the future with strange twitches in her body… Twilight really snapped there. She reached her breaking point she ended up bursting in flames… I wish I was kidding about that…"

"She does have a good point this time…" said Momo.

"And she did last time…" said Spike, "How does orange juice work that way…"

"Actually it's about the conversation of mass…" said Momo, "Often times I do create items much heavier than I shouldn't be able to lose."

"Okay… so it's about physics this time…" said Spike, "And not chemistry…"

Momo just looked at him.

"Look I don't really care." Said Spike, "It's super powers… these things don't make sense. But Twilight's a different kind of nerd than I am… She can't accept these things."

Momo just sighed.

"Look just avoid her for the next few days." Said Spike, "It will be fine."

"We sleep in the same room." Said Momo.

"Come up with excuses." Said Spike.

"I don't know…" said Momo.

"Do you want a repeat of the O.J. incident?" asked Spike.

Momo shook her head no.

"Trust me… it's better to avoid her…" said Spike.

"What if she gets worse?" asked Momo.

Spike scratched his head.

Momo just gave him a look.

"Look… Twilight is Twilight… just figure something out…" sighed Spike.

"This is going to be one of those weeks." Said Momo.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Spike feigning ignorance.

Upstairs Izuku was reading a magic book when Starlight saw him and sighed.

"Hey Twilight got curious about Momo's quirk due to something that doesn't make any sense." Said Starlight.

"Oh no…" sighed Izuku.

"Once again the reason makes sense for her to wonder about it." Said Starlight, "But it's Twilight so…"

"I'll keep an eye on her this time." Sighed Izuku.

"Good… just a heads up… the thing she's forced on kind of doesn't make any sense…" said Starlight.

"What is it?" asked Izuku.

Starlight sighed and told him about Twilight's latest problem.

"Well… I can understand where she's coming from." Said Izuku, "I mean there must be something else to the quirk…"

"Please don't go on a tangent right now…" said Starlight looking at Izuku.

Izuku blushed.

"If you get the chance… try to talk Twilight down" said Starlight.

"Wait! Why me!" cried Izuku.

"You're the closeted thing to the any of you that can be considered an expert on quirks…" said Starlight, "

Izuku sighed at that.

Thankfully over the course of the next few days Twilight wasn't that bad.

She didn't go full Twilight thankfully.

But she was still tailing Momo over the course of the days.

"She's obsessed with your quirk… isn't she?" asked Tenya during the first day of Momo avoiding Twilight.

"She is." Sighed Momo.

"It doesn't seem as bad as that…" said Tenya.

He then shuddered at the memory.

""Are you okay?" asked Momo.

"I'm fine… I still would rather not talk about it." Said Tenya.

Momo nodded.

It was that unpleasant…

However it finally came to ahead on day when this happened…

It was a usual Ponyville day.

IE: Something crazy happened.

In this case was a massive hydra with many heads. It was so many it was hard to count.

The plan was simple, Ochaco and Tenya would make sure everyone was safe, Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto would attack at close range and Momo would attack at long range.

"Who the fuck dealt with this hydra before!" yelled Katsuki trying to explode sacral of the heads.

"What…" said Shoto who froze two of the heads.

"Don't you know the myth… it grows more heads if you cut one off." Muttered Katsuki.

"No… I'm just surprised you know the myth." Said Shoto.

"What the fuck does that mean!" yelled Katsuki.

"Now's not the time for this!" cried Izuku as he punched one of the other heads.

That was when Momo related a massive cannon.

"Seriously!" called out Twilight form her stalking spot.

Momo sighed as she made the Ammo for the cannon.

She knew it was the boiling point.

But still the hydra was still a problem.

She shot the cannon she away from the others.

Thankfully they were able to take down the Hydra easily.

Though the town was partially destroyed.

But ponies were already starting to rebuild it.

"Does it concern you that they're already rebuilding?" asked Izuku.

"I think everyone's gotten used to everything." said Shoto.

"How long do we have again?" asked Katsuki with his eye twitching.

"Still more than a year." Said Tenya.

"Meaning we haven't been here for half a year…" said Ochaco.

"Momo!" yelled Twilight, "Seriously how!"

"Twilight please calm down." Said Momo.

"No this doesn't make any sense!" yelled Twilight, "It can't work the why you think it works! That thing is heavier than you are!"

"Twilight please calm down… there's a lot not known about quirks." Said Izuku.

"But the fact that they're having Big Macintosh carry it away!" yelled Twilight.

IT was true, as part of the cleanup, Big Macintosh was putting the cannon away in a cart. A cart that was having a hard time being stable after it was put in.

"Twilight you do have a point…" said Momo, "But you have to calm down."

"Calm down! How will that help!" yelled Twilight, "I mean it can't be a one for one ratio! It has to be something."

"It's super powers." Said Sugar Coat interrupting the conversation, "From what I heard from the nerd trio they tend to not make any sense…"

Twilight just stared at Sugar Coat.

"Twilight have you gotten any sleep in the past few nights." Said Izuku.

"I've been drinking coffee! SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" yelled Twilight.

"Why do we listen to her again?" asked Katsuki.

"Because she's from the future and she accidently summoned us to the this world." Muttered Shoto.

Katsuki just glared at him.

"Look it doesn't matter if it doesn't make any sense! It has to work somehow! I mean for all we know it's probably metabolizing the lipids in your body or something like that!" yelled Twilight.

There was an awkward silence.

"Maybe it's something I should look into but you need to calm down and maybe get some sleep." Said Momo.

"Fine!" sighed Twilight, "Hopefully that Hydra attack didn't completely destroy the library a year before it's supposed to happen."

Twilight headed back to the library… leaving the six heroes to help clean up the mess.

"Wait what did Twilight say about the library being completely destroyed?" asked Ochaco.

And with that Twilight once again lost her mind… but it could have been a lot worse… a whole lot worse.

And maybe this time she did have a point that Momo and Izuku did decided to help her run some tests out of curiosity…

And also it least it wasn't as bad at the incident with Tenya…

It's better not known what happened…

Next Time: It's a day that both Twilight and Spike hate... the anniversary of when they were sent back in time. And it's much worse for Spike because it's also his birthday... thankfully Ember has a birthday tradition to get him out his depression. Also how did Spike and Ember meet? Find out next time!


End file.
